Chibi papá
by Lady supersaiyajin
Summary: Bra, decidida a averiguar algo sobre el misterioso pasado de su padre viaja en el tiempo, pero un pequeño error de calculo, la lleva a cuando su padre tenía tan solo seis añitos y trabajaba en el ejercito de Freezer ¿Qué descubrirá Bra del triste y oscuro pasado de su padre? Mi primer fic.
1. Viaje en el tiempo

N/A:Hola, este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, soy nueva en la página y no conozco a nadie, pero llevo mucho tiempo con ganas de escribir mi propia historia y por fin me he decidido, espero que les guste, ya conocen los derechos de autor válidos para este y todos los capítulos.

* * *

Era una tarde fría de invierno, ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Baby intento conquistar la Tierra, y Goku se fue con el dragón sagrado. Después de todos esos líos Bra, decidió pedirle a su padre que la entrenara, por si alguna vez volvía a suceder algo de eso, aquella vez se sintió tan inútil sin poder hacer nada…

-¡Venga mocosa demuestra lo que puedes hacer!- grito Vegeta

-Espera, papá por favor, estoy cansada… -fue lo único que pudo responder ella

-¿Y qué piensas? Que si le dices al enemigo que estás cansada te dejara parar para comer, beber agua y echarte una siesta – dijo irónicamente su padre

-No, pero…

-Pero…

-Estamos entrenando no pasa nada porque paremos un ratito ¿no? Además esto es demasiado duro

-Maldita mocosa, mi padre no me dejaba parar cuando estábamos entrenando, y si esto te parece duro deberías pasar un día en la nave de Freezer

-Vale, lo siento, seguiré, pero… ¿Tan dura fue tu vida?

-No sabes bien, muchacha

-¿Y el abuelo? ¿Tan malo era?

-Déjate de preguntas estúpidas mocosa, y vamos a entrenar- dijo Vegeta, al que no le gustaba nada a donde había ido el tema de conversación.

-No- respondió la chica tajante – Nunca me cuentas nada de los abuelos, ni se quien es ese tal Freezer, que tan malo dices que es ¡Tengo derecho a saber algo, por lo menos de mis propios abuelos!

-¡Maldita cría!, vete a merendar por hoy ya hemos terminado el entrenamiento

-¡¿Cómo que me vaya a merendar? , eso solo lo haces para librarte de mí, ¿verdad?, porque no te interesa para nada hablar de este tema ¿o no?

-Mira estúpida mocosa, eres más escandalosa todavía que tu madre, como vuelvas a preguntarme sobre algo de esto te hare entrenar el doble, o si no el triple ¡Y no te vuelvas a atrever a contestarme de esa manera! ¿Entendido? – le gritó Vegeta, ya al borde del enfado, en un tono que hubiese asustado al más valiente

-Va…vale, ya voy papá- odiaba rendirse, Bra era igual de testaruda que su madre, pero viendo a su padre tan enfadado era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Vegeta adoraba a su pequeña, de hecho no la hacía entrenar cuando era más pequeña por miedo a que le pasara algo, pero ya tenía trece años y ya era mayorcita para entrenar, demasiado mayor contando con que su padre lo empezó a entrenar cuando apenas tenía tres años y el empezó a entrar a su hijo Trunks con unos cinco, de todos modos debía admitir que la mocosa había hecho buenos progresos en tan solo seis meses, no le faltaba mucho para alcanzar el nivel de supersaiyajin, pero lo que odiaba de su querida hija, era lo testaruda que era, y que le preguntara constantemente por su pasado. Él odiaba hablar de su pasado, de ,hecho la única persona que sabía algo en relación a su pasado era Bulma, y tal vez un poco su hijo Trunks, en fin algún día esa mocosa terminaría cansándolo y acabaría por contarle_ algo_.

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

-¡Buenos días mami! ¿Qué tal hoy el trabajo?

-Bien, pero pensé que ibas a estar entrenando con tu padre

-Sí, pero ya terminamos, oye mamá…

-Dime hija

-¿Qué sabes del pasado de papá?- pregunto la chica dispuesta a sonsacar algo a su madre- Es decir,¿ sabes algo sobre mis abuelos, o sobre ese tal Freezer?

- Eeeh, yo bueno sí, pero creo que es mejor que no te cuente nada- la peliazul recordó cuando Trunks con diez años le preguntó sobre sus abuelos, ella le contestó y después Vegeta se enfado con ella y con el crío.

-Venga mamá porfi….- rogaba la más joven

-No, Bra, creo que es mejor que todas esas cosas te las cuente tu padre, ¿Quieres ver mi nuevo invento? – preguntó la mayor intentando cambiar de tema

-¿Y que es esta vez? ¿Un nuevo robot de limpieza?- pregunto la adolescente sin mucho interés

-No, es una máquina del tiempo ,¿Quieres verla?

-¡Una máquina del tiempo! – ahora si que había despertado el interés de Bra - ¿ Y funciona de verdad?

-¡Pues claro que funciona! Y además de viajar por el tiempo también puede viajar por el espacio. Imagínate, tú estás en la Tierra, en el año 790, y quieres viajar al año 700, pero no a la Tierra, sino a otro planeta, como por ejemplo Namek, pues con mi genial máquina del tiempo puedes hacerlo ¿Quieres ir a verla, está en el laboratorio?

-Claro mamá- ya lo tenía, viajaría en el tiempo a la época en la que su padre era un niño y averiguaría algo sobre su pasado.

Cuándo llegaron al laboratorio a Bra se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver esa nave gigante que había ahí, donde simpre solía haber cables y cables, y algún nuevo prototipo de robot de entrenamiento.

-Y dime ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto su madre, aparentemente muy orgullosa de su invento

-Es genial, pero dime mami, porque se te ocurrió la idea de hacer una máquina del tiempo-preguntó la hija intentando fingir más interés por el invento y no aparentar tener unas ganas terribles de usarlo.

-Bueno, verás hija, creo que ya te hable de Mirai Trunks, que vino desde el futuro a ayudarnos a salvar el mundo, pues bien, a Mirai le construyo la máquina del tiempo su madre, es decir, yo pero de otra línea temporal, y me pregunte "¿Si en otra línea temporal pude, porque en esta no iba a poder?" Y al final lo conseguí, pero bueno, de momento es solo un prototipo, y todavía no lo he probado asique podía dar algún fallo, le pediré a tu padre que la pruebe

-¿Y no la podía probar yo?- Preguntó Bra_ inocentemente_

-No, podía ser peligroso es mejor que la pruebe tu padre primero, bueno ya me voy que solo he venido a casa a recoger unos planos para un nuevo robot

-Bueno, pues adiós mamá

- Adiós cariño, creo que volveré tarde, en el frigorífico os he dejado unas cuantas pizzas que solo hay que meter en el horno, cenáis con eso ¿vale?

-Vale

-Adiós otra vez cariño

Bra se encontraba sola en la habitación a unos pocos pasos de la máquina del tiempo que le ayudaría a descubrir, sobre el misterioso pasado de su padre, no sabía muy bien como funcionaba, se sentó y vió que la máquina tenía un botón para indicar el año al que deseabas ir y otro para indicar las coordenadas del planeta al que querías viajar.

-A ver, el año de la explosión de Vegetasei, fue más o menos el 739… sí vamos a poner eso y si me equivoco, ya lo arreglaré, y coordenadas pues Vegetasei creo que estaba por la galaxia del Norte, voy a poner unas al azar que coincidan con el norte y si fallo, ya las cambiare, venga botón "start". ¡Allá voy!

De repente se oyó un gran zumbido que resonó en toda la casa y la máquina del tiempo desapareció del laboratorio

-Año 739, coordenadas 23,78 norte Planeta Freezer número 1- se oyó la voz de la máquina, pero para entonces Bra ya estaba inconsciente

* * *

N/A:¿Qué tal os a parecido?, no sabía exactamente la edad de Bra así que le puse 13 añ el siguiente capítulo Bra, llegará a la base de Freezer y conocerá a su chibi papá, espero que os haya gustado, comenten plis.


	2. ¿Dónde me he metido?

N/A:Gracias a todas por los reviews, estaba un poco nerviosa, porque era mi primera historia, **Bego-Bura** **xD**: Claro que aparecera Radizt, es uno de mis personajes preferidos, yo también le adoroooo 3 , y aunque al principio parezca que solo va a ser un simple papel secundario, veras como va cogiendo bastante protagonismo

* * *

-Año 739, coordenadas 23,78 norte Planeta Freezer número 1- se oyó la voz de la máquina, pero para entonces Bra ya estaba inconsciente

* * *

De repente, en el planeta Freezer se oyó un gran estruendo proveniente de uno de sus laboratorios

-¿Qué diantres ha sido ese ruido?- preguntó el lagarto a Zarbon, uno de sus consejeros

-No sé, pero parece que viene de el laboratorio 021, esos malditos científicos no saben hacer nada bien.

-Ve a comprobar que ha pasado, y dale su merecido a alguno si hace falta

-Enseguida maestro- dijo el alienígena de piel azul , a la vez que hacía una reverencia al lagarto

En ese instante se oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y por ella entro un pequeño niño de no más de seis años, con los cabellos negros en forma de flama y una colita bien atada a su cinturita

-¿Para qué me había llamado Señor Freezer? – El niño aunque intentaba no expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento en su cara, pero su voz delataba miedo, cuando Freezer lo llamaba en el mejor de los casos era para enseñarle a torturar a alguien, en el caso normal para mandarlo de misión a un planeta inhóspito y en los peores casos, simplemente porque se aburría e iba a torturarlo para divertirse

-Aaah Vegeta, ¿todavía no sabes que debes inclinarte ante mí cuando me veas?- dijo el lagarto con la voz más sádica imaginable

-Lo, lo siento señor Free… - antes de que el niño terminara la frase el lagarto ya le había asestado un coletazo en la mandíbula, casi rompiéndosela

-Ahora, Vegeta inclínate ante mí

El niño se inclino ante el lagarto, aún resignado por tener que hacerlo y dolido por el golpe en su mandíbula que ya había empezado a sangrar.

-Zarbon, ve a comprobar que ha sido ese ruido en el laboratorio mientras yo le enseño a nuestro principito mono, como tiene que comportarse.

-Está bien señor- y con una reverencia, el alienígena de piel azul se marcho de la gran sala

Cuando Zarbon llego a laboratorio, vio un artilugio que parecía una nave en medio de la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber qué es eso?

-Se..señor, apareció de repente mientras que estábamos con el experimento que el señor Freezer, nos encomendó- respondió tembloroso uno de los científicos, sabiendo que aunque decía la verdad si no lo creía iba a morir, y no iba a ser una muerte rápida y sin dolor…

-¿Apareció de repente?-pregunto Zarbon retóricamente mientras sostenía al pobre científico del cuello- ¿Acaso me tomas por idiota? ¡Como diantres va a aparecer una nave de repente en un laboratorio sin ni siquiera romper la pared!

-Yo, yo no lo se señor…- decía el científico sin apenas poder respirar- Hay…hay… una hembra dentro…de….de la nave

-¿Una hembra? ¿De qué especie?

-No…no lo sé seño…

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? Eres un científico, idiota, se supone que conocéis todas las especies que habitan el universo, o solamente eres un inútil, tranquilo, pronto te buscaré otra utilidad… como próxima mascota de Freezer- el alienígena azul reía sádicamente mientra el científico veía como pasaba su vida ante sus ojos.

-Es que… no sabemos que especie es porque no la tenemos registrada, mi…. mírela usted mismo si quiere, a la única especie a la que puede recordar un poco es a la saiyajin

-¿Una saiyajin viva? Eso es imposible, Freezer las mato a todas, para evitar la continuidad de la especie, ¡Te ordeno ahora mismo, que me enseñes la hembra!

-Es…esta… ahí, dentro de la nave- dijo el científico sin fuerzas apenas para hablar

Zarbon abrió la nave y vio dentro a una hermosa hembra, de unos catorce años de edad, con los cabellos azules celestes y un cuerpecito frágil en apariencia, parecía saiyajin, pero…

-Tienes razón, parece saiyajin, pero no tiene cola, y además según recuerdo todos solían tener los cabellos, si no negros, de un color oscuro, te has librado científico inútil – al decir esto solto al científico del cuello, y este suspiro aliviado

De repente, los ojos de la extraña hembra se empezarón a abrir, Bra estaba confusa ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era toda esa gente tan rara?

-¿Do…Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy en Vegetasei?

-Lo lamento mucho señorita, pero creo que se equivoca, Vegetasei fue destruido hace un año a causa del impacto de un meteorito

Vegetasei estaba destruido, ¡Maldición se había equivocado por un año!, Cierto, si vivían en el año 790 y su padre tenía cincuenta y siete años y la explosión se produjo cuando el tenía cinco años, entonces 790 menos 52 años que hacía de la destrucción de Vegetasei , la explosión debió ser en el 738 ¡Debería haber calculado mejor!

-Entonces ,¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Bra frustrada por perder su billete a conocer a sus abuelos

-Usted se encuentra en el planeta Freezer número 1

Planeta Freezer, entonces por lo menos sabía que ahí estaba su padre y tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo cuando era pequeño, y también tendría la oportunidad de conocer a ese tal Freezer, que tan malo decía que era su padre.

-¿Quién es Freezer? ¿Podría conocerlo?

-Por supuesto señorita, acompáñeme, jajaja- Zarbon reía sádicamente mientras pensaba en lo que le esperaba a esa extraña hembra cuando conociese a Freezer, pobre ingenua...

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, año 790…

Vegeta desde su ducha oyó el estruendo proveniente del laboratorio de Bulma, se puso unos calzoncillos y salió corriendo haber que había pasado, pero… Bulma estaba trabajando, entoces o había vuelto a casa antes, o habían entrado unos ladrones o lo peor: Bra había tocado algo que no debía, cuando llegó al laboratorio lo encontró todo en su sitio, excepto…

-¡La máquina del tiempo de Bulma! ¡Bra, estas ahí!, pregunto gritando por la casa, ya temiéndose lo peor y conociendo a su hija.

Siguió gritando, pero no encontró respuesta y recordó su tema de conversación con Bra en la cápsula de gravedad-¡Oh,no! ¡Bra!

Inmediatamente cogió el teléfono más cercano que se encontró y llamó a Bulma, sabía que le mataría por dejar a Bra hacer eso mientras que el estaba en casa, pero no tenía otra opción…

* * *

Planeta Freezer, año 739…

-Ya hemos llegado, señorita, aquí está el trono del Gran Freezer- dijo Zarbon con falsa cortesía

Al abrir la puerta Bra vio un lagarto blanco como el nácar, con la mirada más fría y sádica imaginable, tenía la cola llena de sangre, pero no era suya… tumbado a su lado encontró a un pequeño niño de unos cinco años lleno de sangre, con cicatrizes por todo el cuerpo y lagrimitas cayendo de sus ojos, ese niño tenía el pelo negro en forma de flama y una colita que ahora mismo estaba sangrando, ese niño… ¡ERA SU PADRE!

* * *

N/A: Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, creo que no tardare mucho en actualizar, os vuelvo a dar las gracias a todas por vuestros reviews y decidme que tal os a parecido este capítulo :)


	3. Bienvenida al infierno

N/A: Vuelvo a daros gracias a todas por los reviews, me alegro que os guste el fic, bueno ¡ Allá vamos con la historia!

* * *

Al abrir la puerta Bra vio un lagarto blanco como el nácar, con la mirada más fría y sádica imaginable, tenía la cola llena de sangre, pero no era suya… tumbado a su lado encontró a un pequeño niño de unos cinco años lleno de sangre, con cicatrizes por todo el cuerpo y lagrimitas cayendo de sus ojos, ese niño tenía el pelo negro en forma de flama y una colita que ahora mismo estaba sangrando, ese niño… ¡ERA SU PADRE!

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, casi pega un grito de la impresión, acababa de averiguar porque su padre decía que ese tal Freezer era tan horrible ¿¡Dónde se acababa de meter! Desde luego que ya no volvería a quejarse de los entrenamientos de su padre…

-¿A quién me traes Zarbon?

- Le traigo a una señorita que ha aparecido inconsciente en una extraña nave, ese fue el ruido que oímos del laboratorio, pero afortunadamente y no sabemos como , la nave entró al laboratorio sin causar ningún daño material

-¿De qué especie es?

-No lo sabemos señor, nuestros científicos no han podido identificarla, aunque parece saiyajin

-¿Saiyajin? ¿No murieron todas cuando ese meteorito se estrello contra Vegetasei?

-Es… es..es impo… sible…que…se…sea saiyajin…no…no…tiene cola- dijo el principito sin apenas fuerzas para hablar, en ese instante Freezer le dio otro coletazo en la espalda, volviéndolo a hacer sangrar

-¡Calla mono estúpido, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión! Perdone señorita, ¿Puedo saber como se llama?

-Me…me llamo Bra- dijo la adolescente aun horrorizada por la imagen de su pequeño padre desangrándose

-Y dime Bra, ¿De verdad eres saiyajin? Pensaba que ya no quedaban mas hembras de esa especie, después del _trágico_ impacto del meteorito- pregunto el lagarto con falsa cortesía

-No, claro que no- respondió la peliazul intentando no aparentar que estaba nerviosa

-Si me lo permite maestro- interrumpió Zarbon- cuando me encontré a la señorita inconsciente en su nave me pregunto por Vegetasei

-Entonces, si no eres saiyajin ¿Qué interés podría tener para ti ir a Vegetasei?

-Yo, bueno, había oído hablar de ellos, y tenía cierta curiosidad- respondió la chica, que estaba cada vez más nerviosa

-Mmmmm, entiendo, y si no eres saiyajin, ¿Se puede saber de qué planeta vienes?

-Vengo de la Tie… _la Tiesla_- respondió Bra, dándose cuenta de que casi metía la pata

-¿La Tiesla?- pregunto retóricamente el lagarto- No lo conozco, mandare a mis astrónomos que investiguen. Y dime Bra, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Pues… no sé podría unirme a su ejército- respondió temblorosa la chica

-Lo siento señorita, pero eso es imposible, en mi ejército no hay mujeres, distraen a mis hombres, las únicas mujeres que hay por aquí son las putas que doy como premio a mis soldados o que están en los pubs de la nave

En ese momento Bra, si que deseaba que eso fuera solo una pesadilla, la iba a utilizar de puta, y encima de unos alienígenas cada cual más feo que el otro

-Yo, creo que eso sería desaprovechar mi talento, señor, yo soy bastante fuerte y sobretodo muy inteligente, podría trabaja para usted como científica, además por lo que he visto, sus científicos son todos ya mayorcitos, no creo que cause ningún escándalo- le sugirió la adolescente al lagarto, rezando a Kami porque este aceptara

-Mmmmm, esta bien, necesito gente para la enfermería, últimamente está saturada, puedes empezar llevándote al príncipe mono, y más te vale que no muera… ¿Entendido?

- Entendido, se… señor

Bra cogió a su pequeño padre entre sus brazos, intentando no hacerle daño, aunque con todas esas heridas era casi imposible, lo cogió con toda la suavidad que pudo y lo llevo hacía donde el lagarto le indico que estaba la enfermería, solo acababa de conocer al lagarto y ya le guardaba un tremendo odio, después de lo que le había hecho al niño que luego le dijese: " Más te vale que no muera", eso significaba que se lo iba a hacer otra vez, pobrecillo su padre, y ella se quejaba antes, abrió el tanque de recuperación y hecho el líquido mientras daba gracias a Kami, porque sus padres le hubieran enseñado a hacerlo

En la sala de Freezer…

-Señor, ¿A que ha venido tanta amabilidad con la hembra?- pregunto Zarbon

-Tranquilo Zarbon, solo quiero averiguar de que raza es, como dijo nuestro monito, no tiene cola, por lo que es imposible que sea saiyajin, y cuando ya lo haya averiguado determinaremos si hay destruir su planeta, purgarlo o si podemos hacer una alianza con ellos, después me divertiré un poco con ella, una noche en la cama y al día siguiente a la sala de torturas jajaja – decía el lagarto mientras reía sadicamente

-Señor- interrumpió Dodoria, su otro consejero- no se si se ha dado cuenta que el ki de la chica marcaba 0, pero eso es imposible, si no tuviera ki, debería estar muerta ¿no?

-Ciertamente, esos habitantes de " La Tiesla" son muy interesantes, ya investigaremos- decía el lagarto mientras terminaba de beberse su chato de vino

En Capsule Corp, año 790

* * *

-¡Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el teléfono no estaba en modo altavoz, pero el grito de Bulma se oyó desde el otro lado del teléfono por toda Capsule Corp- ¡Como has dejado que Bra cogiera la máquina del tiempo, simio estúpido, es que no sabes ni siquiera cuidar de una niña!

-¡Escúchame, mujer me estaba duchando, no puedo estarme todo el rato pendiente de la mocosa, además tú fuiste quien le enseño la maldita máquina del tiempo, le diste la maldita idea de viajar a Vegetasei!

-¿¡Vegetasei? ¡Vegeta maldito mono cabezota, no podrías haberle contado algo a Bra sobre sus abuelos! ¡Si le hubieses contado algo, como por lo menos mínimamente el nombre de su abuela, esto no hubiera pasado!

-¡Me estas echando a mí las culpas porque no quiero hablar de mi pasado, habérselo contando tu como hiciste con Trunks! Además ¿¡Quién te mando diseñara esa maldita máquina del tiempo!

La gente que pasaba en esos momentos por Capsule Corp salía, corriendo de los gritos que pegaba Vegeta, el cartero dejó el paquete en la puerta por miedo a llamar, y una amiga de Bulma que iba a visitarla, decidió que sería mejor venir otro día.

-¡Vegeta, cuando vuelva a casa te mato! Voy a intentar salir antes del trabajo, pero que sepas que hasta que Bra no esté en casa duermes en el sofá- Después de decir esto la peliazul cortó el móvil

Dormir en el sofá, esas palabras se quedaron retumbando en la mente de Vegeta, que ahora sí que deseaba y con más fuerza que su hija estuviese de vuelta, dormir en el sofá significaba no dormir con Bulma, y no dormir con Bulma significaba… (Bueno creo que ya lo saben XD)

* * *

En la enfermería del Planeta Freezer, año 739…

Bra miraba con tristeza el cuerpo de su pequeño padre flotando en el líquido de curación, seguro que Freezer le hizo esto miles de veces si estuvo viviendo más de veinte años aquí, en este sitio tan horrible

-Señorita- la llamó un científico por detrás sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos- Freezer le ha asignado la habitación 786, era la única que había libre, está situada justo al lado de las de los saiyajin, espero que no le importe, cuando se el príncipe se recupere, la podrá guiar

-Oh, vale, no se preocupe no tengo ningún problema- Por lo menos dormiría cerca de su padre, y no de Freezer y otros alienígenas feos y viscosos, y de otros saiyajines…¿Había más saiyajines además de su padre aquí? Que ella supiera los únicos supervivientes fueron su padre y el señor Goku ¿ O acaso quedaron más? En fin, tenía otras cosas más importantes que pensar, como en volver a su tiempo ¡Volver a su tiempo! ¿Que había hecho con la máquina del tiempo…? ¡Oh, no!

* * *

Bueno, fin del capítulo ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Madre mía, Bulma y Vegeta piensan que Bra esta en Vegetasei en el año 738...la que se va a montar como nuestra querida híbrida tarde en volver... por cierto, pronto empezare a hacer un fic sobre la madre de Vegeta y la madre de Goku(y de Radizt), en el que basare algunos recuerdos de Chibi Vegeta y Radizt, y Vegetasei si al final va alguien. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Besos a todas y comenten!


	4. Máquinas del tiempo

N/A: Ya vuelvo a esta historia con este nuevo capítulo, tranquilizaros las fans de Raditz que en este capítulo ya aparece (¡Por fin! XD). Espero que os guste

* * *

…¿Había más saiyajines además de su padre aquí? Que ella supiera los únicos supervivientes fueron su padre y el señor Goku ¿O acaso quedaron más? En fin, tenía otras cosas más importantes que pensar, como en volver a su tiempo ¡Volver a su tiempo! ¿Que había hecho con la máquina del tiempo…? ¡Oh, no!

* * *

¡La máquina del tiempo! Lo último que recordaba haber hecho con ella fue cuando ese alienígena azul y ese grupo de científicos la sacaron de la máquina y después el alienígena azul la llevo a ver a Freezer. De repente el ruido de la máquina de curación la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su pequeño padre ya estaba totalmente curado, Bra se alivio al ver esa imagen

-¡Hola!- Saludo ella

A Bra casi le da un ataque de risa cuando su padre fue corriendo a todo correr a por la toalla para taparse… cómo decirlo… las partes.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué diantres haces aquí?- pregunto el pequeño príncipe

-Soy Bra y venía a preguntarte por donde estaba un sitio

-El puticlub está en la planta de abajo a la derecha ¿Te podrías ir y dejarme vestir?

¿El puticlub?¿Su padre, con solo seis años, le había tomado por una puta?

-¡Oye! ¡Que yo no soy una puta! Para tu información soy una jovencita preciosa y muy inteligente que tiene mejores aspiraciones en la vida que eso. Por si no lo sabías trabajo aquí como científica y mi habitación es la 786, es decir, cerca de la tuya. Así que quería pedirte que me llevaras allí

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Soy un príncipe no un guía turístico idiota- le respondió el principito

-Pues, porque como dice mi madre es una falta de respeto no ayudar a una dama y además porque Freezer me ha dicho que lo hagas- en realidad no se lo había dicho Freezer, pero era la única manera de que el niño aceptara acompañarla.

Freezer, al oír ese nombre al niño se le quedo la cara completamente blanca, todavía recordando la tortura de hace unas horas

-Está bien, te acompañare- dijo chibi Vegeta a regañadientes- Pero… podrías salir de aquí un momento y dejarme que me vista

-Sí, claro, jajaja

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada, de nada… ya me voy

* * *

Planeta Tierra, año 790

Sonó el timbre de Capsule Corp, Vegeta ya se iba preparando para lo que le esperaba, al abrir la puerta encontró a Bulma con cara de psicópata y varias venas hinchadas a punto de explotar, detrás de ella estaba Trunks haciendo esfuerzos en vano para intentar calmar a su madre.

-¡Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, te matoooooooooooooooooo!

-¿A mí? ¡Yo debería matarte a ti por diseñar esa maldita máquina!

-Venga calmaos, no tenemos tiempo para eso, mamá rápido ponte a hacer otra- dijo Trunks intentando calmar los ánimos

-¡¿Qué me ponga a hacer otra? Pero que te crees ¿Qué una máquina del tiempo se hace en diez minutos? ¡Me llevó más de veinte años construir esta!

-Pero tienes los planos hechos, entonces te costara menos hacerla- en ese instante la cara de Bulma se empezó a teñir de un color pálido, que luego termino siendo blanco puro- ¿Los tienes hechos, verdad mamá?

-Yo…yo, bueno, cómo no iba a comercializar la máquina del tiempo, pues no hice planos, tengo alguna que otra hoja de cálculos que hice, pero planos no…

-¡Y si no tienes planos, como te atreves a gritarme así maldita mujer!

-Pues porque no contaba que fueras tan irresponsable de tu hija ¡Mono estúpido!

-Ya ,ya calma, tranquilos. Mamá aunque no tengas los planos, tienes algunos cálculos hechos, más o menos te acuerdas de cómo se hacía y tardaste más porque solo la hacías en tus ratos libres, papá tú te estabas duchando y no podías hacer nada ¿vale? ¿paz?- decía el joven con tal de intentar calmar a sus padres

-Está bien- dijo la peliazul- Vegeta no quiero discutir más por ahora, enseguida me pongo a hacer una nueva máquina del tiempo, pero sigo manteniendo eso de que duermes en el sofá hasta que no aparezca Bra

La conversación se estaba metiendo en un campo en el que a Trunks no le gustaba mucho hablar con sus padres

-¿¡Cómo que duermo en el sofá?¿Pero tú quien te has creído para mandarme a dormir en sofá?

-Bueno pues si no quieres dormir en el sofá, también puedes dormir en la habitación de Bra, entre sus posters de chicos sin camiseta….

-¡Maldita mujer!

* * *

Planeta Freezer número 1, año 739

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo el pequeño príncipe- ya puedes irte a tu habitación y dejarme en paz

Vaya genio que tenía su padre, bueno y que en el futuro seguía teniendo

-Gracias por llevarme- le dijo la peliazul, pero para entonces el principito ya se había metido en su habitación

Bra se metió en una de las habitaciones, estaba horrible, lo único que había eran unas paredes grises desconchadas, una mesa hecha de piedra y una cama que no tenía un aspecto precisamente cómodo, no tenía pijama, pero iba a estar muy incómoda durmiendo con los mini-shorts que llevaba, asique decidió que lo mejor sería dormir en ropa interior. Se quito la camiseta y los shorts, ya estaba solo en top y bragas. Cuando de repente…

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Si eres una puta, lo siento, hoy estoy cansado y no tengo ganas

Un chico de más o menos su edad entro por la puerta de su habitación, tenía un aspecto similar al de los humanos, excepto por una cola de mono que llevaba atada a la cintura, pelo negro muy largo y enmarañado casi por las rodillas y ojos oscuros como el azabache

-¡Pervertidoooooooooooooo!- Fue lo único que pudo gritar Bra cuando vio al muchacho-¡Te parece bien entrar a la habitación de una señorita sin pedir permiso!¡Para tu información no soy ninguna puta, soy una científica!

-¿A la habitación de una señorita?- Respondió divertido el otro adolescente- Que yo sepa esta es mi habitació 787, lo pone ahí afuera si lo quieres ver…

En ese momento la cara de Bra pasó por toda la gama de rojos conocidos pasando de un rosa pálido a rojo intenso

-Pe…pe…perdón me he equivocado- respondió Bra totalmente avergonzada

La chica se empezó a vestir mientras el adolescente hacía esfuerzos en vano por no reírse, la situación era bien cómica, le había gritado por entrar en lo que creía que era su habitación y ahora se estaba vistiendo a toda velocidad con la cara totalmente roja…

-¿Dime de qué raza eres?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?-replico la adolescente con una mezcla entre vergüenza, enfado y muchas, muchas ganas de que se la tragase la tierra

-A nah, es que eres muy parecida a mí raza, pero dudo que lo seas, no tienes cola, y tienes el pelo y los ojos de un color muy raro

-¿Eres saiyajin?- preguntó Bra, ya vestida, curiosa por saber si era uno de sus congéneres

-¿No es obvio, por mi cola?- respondió el muchacho- pero te he preguntado yo primero

-Pues yo soy…- la chica no sabía que responder, no podía relevar su identidad, si el muchacho se lo contaba a alguien se formaría un gran escándalo, y, en el mejor de los casos su chibi padre se enteraría y la odiaría y en lo más normal Freezer se enfadaría y los mataría a los dos; a ella y a su pequeño padre- ¿Te importa mucho lo que sea? ¿Es que no vas a poder vivir sin saberlo?

-Tranqui, que solo he preguntado, vete a tu habitación y antes de desnudarte comprueba que no te has equivocado- comentó el chico sarcásticamente

Si no la hubiese dejado totalmente avergonzada Bra no hubiese dudado de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a ese chico tan idiota, pero como lo que decía de cierto modo era cierto y se podía tomar como un consejo opto por no hacerlo. Cuando Bra se disponía a salir…

-Me llamo Raditz, encantado de conocerte…mmm…

-Bra- terminó ella y se dirigió, ahora sí, fijándose bien en los cartelitos a su verdadera habitación

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de Freezer…

Las puertas se abrieron y entro un viejo científico con aspecto de iguana y gran bigote azul con canas

-Señor Freezer- saludo el científico mientras hacía una reverencia

-Espero que tengas algo importante, no tengo tiempo que perder- respondió el lagarto

-¿Se acuerda de la extraña hembra que llego en una nave que no rompió las paredes del laboratorio?

-Sí lo recuerdo, y….

-Bueno pues hemos estado examinando el artilugio en el que vino y hemos descubierto que además de la nave funciona cómo máquina del tiempo

-¿Una máquina del tiempo? Señor, eso es imposible- salto Dodoria

-Sé que parece imposible, pero es así, aunque no estaba bien construida del todo, se ha averiado un poco tras el viaje, pero creo que podremos recupérala

¿Una máquina del tiempo?¿ Entonces la extraña hembra de aspecto saiyajin y cabellos azules venía del futuro? Ahora sí que sí iba a mandar a sus astrónomos que investigaran sobre La Tiesla, y si ese planeta resultaba no existir, entonces mandaría hacer un análisis de sangre a la hembra. Ahora sí que estaba interesado, si sus científicos conseguían hacer que la máquina del tiempo funcionase, no solo sería el amo del universo, sino que también podría controlar todas las líneas temporales… Malvados planes se empezaron a formar en la mente del lagarto…

* * *

N/A: Fin del capítulo, espero no tardar mucho en editar el siguiente. Comentad y decirme que tal ha quedado :)


	5. Nueva rutina

N/A:Bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que os guste, y como siempre daros gracias a todos por vuestros reviews ^-^

* * *

¿Una máquina del tiempo?¿ Entonces la extraña hembra de aspecto saiyajin y cabellos azules venía del futuro? Ahora sí que sí iba a mandar a sus astrónomos que investigaran sobre La Tiesla, y si ese planeta resultaba no existir, entonces mandaría hacer un análisis de sangre a la hembra. Ahora sí que estaba interesado, si sus científicos conseguían hacer que la máquina del tiempo funcionase, no solo sería el amo del universo, sino que también podría controlar todas las líneas temporales… Malvados planes se empezaron a formar en la mente del lagarto…

* * *

En Capsule Corp, año 790

Bulma aún seguía trabajando en la máquina del tiempo, mientras Vegeta intentaba conciliar el sueño en la habitación de Bra.

Era muy difícil dormir sabiendo el lugar donde se encontraba su hija, no tendría ningún problema para defenderse de los saiyajin, pero sí que tendría problemas para defenderse de Freezer y evitar la explosión, no era muy tranquilizador el hecho de que tu hija pudiese explotar en cualquier momento y que posiblemente(seguro) se llevara una decepción con su abuelo, además las paredes pintadas de malva, las lámparas de lentejuelas y las fotos de los tales Mario Casas y Cristiano Ronaldo sin camiseta, a no ser que fueses gay, no ayudaban mucho a un hombre a conciliar el sueño. De todos modos cuando era pequeño seguro que no hubiese tenido problema en cambiar esa alcoba súper afeminada por la _habitación_ en la que dormía…

* * *

Planeta Freezer número 1, año 739

El pequeño chibi Vegeta lloraba sobre su_ cama_ de piedra, lloraba casi en silencio, intentando no hacer ruido alguno, tenía la cara hundida entre sus piernecitas mientras se abrazaba a ellas y acariciaba su colita. Hace ni tan siquiera un año, el era un príncipe, el príncipe de los saiyajines, los guerreros más fuertes del universo, tenía una mamá que lo quería, y un padre que… bueno dudaba que su padre le quisiera, pero en comparación con las palizas de Freezer, los duros entrenamientos, a los que su padre le sometía con solo tres añitos, eran como jugar a las muñecas.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Bra se levanto un poco confundida ¿Dónde estaba? De repente todos los recuerdos del extraño día de ayer se le vinieron a la cabeza: el entrenamiento con su padre, cuando cogió la máquina del tiempo, la horrible mirada sádica del lagarto, el cuerpo de su pequeño padre desangrándose y también el incidente de cuando ese chico entro a su habitación cuando ella estaba en ropa interior y al final resulto que la que se había equivocado de habitación fue ella. Al recordar esto último se sonrojo levemente.

Salió de su habitación, en su puerta la esperaba un científico con una especie de armadura en la mano y una bata blanca.

—¡Buenos días señorita!- la saludo el científico —Le traigo esto para que se vista, la vestimenta que lleva ahora es… _poco adecuada_, el comedor está en la tercera planta, la primera puerta a la izquierda, baje para el desayuno en cuanto esté lista, las mesas están organizadas por habitaciones, así que a usted le tocara sentarse con los saiyajin ¿No tiene inconveniente, verdad?

—No, ninguno- respondió la chica—Pero… ¿Por qué siempre me preguntan si tengo algún inconveniente con los saiyajin?

—Es que… no suelen ser muy… _sociables_

—No importa, enseguida bajo

Bra se puso su armadura y su bata y bajo al comedor siguiendo las indicaciones del científico, había una mesa que ponía habitaciones 786 a 790, supuso que esa era la suya, y se sentó, al cabo de un rato…

—¡Buenos días Bra!—saludó una voz que le sonaba algo familiar, pero no era la voz de Freezer, ni la Zarbon ¿Además de ellos dos, quién más sabia su nombre aquí?

—¡¿Radizt?—Ya casi se había olvidado, Raditz también era saiyajin, así que tendría que comer todos los días con la persona con la que tuvo esa situación tan… _embarazosa_

—Vaya, Bra veo que me persigues, primero en mi habitación y luego en mi mesa— dijo el adolescente con ciertos aires de superioridad—Menos mal que esta vez no estás medio desnuda—rió el chico con tono sarcástico

—Ja,ja,ja—respondió Bra— yo no te persigo, solamente tuve un pequeño despiste y ahora me han mandado sentarme aquí. Si no, no pienses que me hubiese sentado contigo imbécil —le contesto la chica tratando de no aparentar nerviosa

En ese momento aparecieron por la puerta un pequeño niño con el pelo en forma de flama, y un adulto gigante y musculoso con un particular bigote

—Oye Raditz — dijo el más mayor— las putas para la habitación por la noche no te las lleves a desayu…

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase…

—¡Yo no soy una puta! —salto Bra con ira contenida—Soy una científica y Freezer me ha dicho que tengo que sentarme en la mesa con vosotros, deberíais considerados afortunados por sentaros con la única hembra de este comedor

¿Pero qué pasaba en ese lugar? ¿Es que todas las mujeres que había allí(Que por cierto, todavía no había visto ninguna) eran putas? ¿O qué?

—¡Pero quien te crees que eres para hablarme así mocosa? ¡Te voy a…!

—Alto, Nappa—le detuvo el principito—No es momento para pelear, con tal de que no nos moleste mientras comemos no hay ningún problema

—Gracias pa… príncipe—dijo la chica casi metiendo la pata

Al cabo de un rato, unos hombres con pinta de sapo les trajeron la comida

—¡Pero qué es esto! — gritó Bra al ver los extraños platos de comida sobre la mesa

—Comida, ¿No lo ves idiota?—respondió Nappa, no muy amigablemente

—¿Y…esto… es comestible?—pregunto la chica mientras que hacía glifos solo de ver el asqueroso plato?

—No está muy bueno, pero es lo que hay—respondió Raditz

La comida estaba asquerosa, pero más que en eso Bra se concentraba en mirar a su chibi papá, ni siquiera le llegaban las piernecitas al suelo mientras que estaba sentado, era tan lindo…

—¿¡Qué estas mirando! ¿¡Es qué tengo monos en la cara?—La sacó el pequeño príncipe de sus pensamientos

—Yo…no miraba a ningún sitio, simplemente miraba para el frente—respondió Bra tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de cuan lindo le parecía su pequeño papá

Después del desayuno, cada soldado se dirigió a su respectivo puesto, Bra fue a la enfermería que era donde el lagarto la destino ayer.

—¡Bienvenida señorita!—saludo el científico que esta mañana le trajo la armadura— Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Burble y usted es…

—Bra—respondió la chica

Muy bien, Bra hoy han vuelto muchos grupos de misión, al parecer vamos a tener bastante trabajo ¿Quieres ir desnudándolos tú mientras yo preparo los tanques o al revés?

—Creo que mejor al revés, usted los desnuda y yo voy preparando los tanques—contestó Bra, casi a punto de vomitar por la idea de tener que desnudar a esos horribles alienígenas

Bra y Burble se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de astronomía del planeta Freezer…

—Señor, ya hemos registrado los sectores norte, este y oeste y todavía no hemos encontrado nada sobre La Tiesla—dijo uno de los astrónomos—solo nos queda mirar por el sur

—Pues hacedlo— ordeno el lagarto— Y espero por el bien de la hembra que ese planeta exista—concluyó sádicamente—¿Qué tal va la máquina del tiempo?—Cambió de tema

—Bien, señor, pero aún nos queda, arreglar una máquina del tiempo no es trabajo fácil—le respondió otro científico

—Pues la quiero cuanto antes—exigió el lagarto— y si es necesario trabajad toda la noche

* * *

En Capsule Corp, año 790

Sonó el timbre de la Capsule Corp, Trunks fue rápidamente a abrir, para que la persona que fuese no se encontrara con el humor de perros de sus padres

—¿Quién es?—pregunto el joven del pelo lila

—Casper—respondieron al otro lado de la puerta

—Sí, y yo el Fantasma de la Ópera, pasa Goten—invito Trunk, que había reconocido perfectamente la voz de quien llamaba a la puerta

—Pero ábreme ¿O quieres que traspase la pared?—le preguntó el otro semisayaijin con tono irónico

—No sé, a lo mejor como eres Casper puedes traspasar la pared—le respondió el del pelo lila devolviéndole el tono irónico

—Venga ábreme ya Trunks

— Je, je, ya voy— reía el joven mientras abría la puerta—¿A qué se debe tú visita?

—Nada de importancia, es que me aburría y como Bra se dejo las gafas de sol en mi casa, venía a devolvérselas ¿Por cierto, dónde está tu hermana?—preguntó Goten por curiosidad

—Eeeh, bueno, está en Vegetasei—respondió Trunks

—Sí claro—contesto Goten irónicamente

—No es coña, pasa y te lo explico

—¡!—se oyó un grito desde el laboratorio de Capsule Corp

—¡Kami! ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? ¿Es que tu madre se ha tragado un altavoz?

—Sería lo único que le faltaba, anda pasa—invito Trunks algo abatido

* * *

Planeta Freezer número uno, año 739

Ya había terminado el día, a Bra le parecía todo tan extraño…, en fin, ya terminaría convirtiéndose en rutina.

Al final del día ya se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación, desde el incidente de ayer fijándose muy, muy, muy bien en los carteles de los números. Cuando de repente oyó un llanto, que provenía de la habitación de su padre. Probablemente la echaría a patadas, pero no podía dejar a su pequeño padre llorando…

* * *

N/A: Fin del capítulo ¿Que tal les pareció? Déjenme un review y hacermelo saber, espero tardar poquito en editar :)


	6. Datos interesantes

N/A:Ya vuelvo, creo que no tarde mucho, cómo siempre les digo miles de gracias por los reviews y disfruten el capítulo

* * *

Al final del día ya se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación, desde el incidente de ayer fijándose muy, muy, muy bien en los carteles de los números. Cuando de repente oyó un llanto, que provenía de la habitación de su padre. Probablemente la echaría a patadas, pero no podía dejar a su pequeño padre llorando…

* * *

Bra entreabrió la puerta y vio lo que ya esperaba antes de entrar; a su pequeño papá llorando en silencio intentando que nadie le escuchara

—¿Puedo pasar?—pregunto Bra tímidamente

El príncipe levanto la cabeza para ver quien le llamaba, hasta que no oyó la voz no se percató de que alguien hubiese entrado

—No—respondió tajante chibi Vegeta mientras secaba sus lágrimitas

—No quiero hacerte nada malo—le intento tranquilizar Bra— Y tampoco le diré a nadie que estabas ¿Te fías de mí?— pregunto la adolescente

—No me fío de nadie—respondió el pequeño príncipe—y más vale que te vayas antes de que te eche a patadas

—No me voy—contestó Bra—No puedo dejarte así

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es que te ha mandado Nappa a ver como estoy? Pues dile a esa masa de músculos sin cerebro que no necesito ayuda

¿Nappa? Bueno, seguro que su padre ha estado llorando más de una noche, por no decir casi todas desde que llegó a este horrible sitio, y el fortachón alguna vez habrá intentado consolarle

—No me ha mandado nadie

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?—preguntó el principito aún desconfiando de ella

—Pues…—respondió ella dudosa—Te oí llorar y me preocupe por ti

—¿Por mí?—pregunto retóricamente el chibi principe—Haber sí eres idiota, aquí por lo único por lo que deberías preocuparte es de no ser el próximo juguete de Freezer

—¿Cómo tú ayer?—preguntó Bra sin apenas pensar

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a su padre? Debió pensar mejor antes de hablar, venía a consolar al chiquillo y lo único que iba a conseguir era hundirlo más.

El principito se tapo la cara de la vergüenza y empezó a llorar más fuerte recordando todo lo que le hizo el lagarto ayer.

—¡Fuera de aquí puta!—grito chibi Vegeta desgarradoramente—¡Lárgate antes de que te eche a patadas!

—Yo…perdón no quise decir eso—se disculpo Bra muy arrepentida

—¡Largate!—exigió el príncipe con un grito ahogado entre sus lágrimitas

—Yo…

Antes de que terminara la frase apareció Raditz y rápidamente la arrastró hasta el pasillo

—¡¿Qué haces imbécil?—preguntó Bra algo indignada

—¿Qué qué hago?—preguntó retóricamente el otro adolescente—Librarte de una muerte segura—le respondió—¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Todas las noches te equivocas de habitación?—le preguntó Raditz con sarcasmo

—¡No me he equivocado de habitación idiota! Solo iba a consolar al príncipe—le respondió ella

—Ya veo lo bien que lo has consolado—siguió con el sarcasmo—Has tenido suerte de que esta noche Nappa este de putas en el pub y haya sido yo el que te ha sacado de allí

En ese momento Bra se sonrojo levemente, la verdad lo único que había hecho intentando consolar a su padre fue enfadarlo más y también tuvo que reconocer que tuvo suerte de que Raditz fuese el que la hubiese sacado de allí, no le hubiese gustado tener que lidiar con el gigante.

—Me voy a dormir, mañana partimos de misión—dijó el adolescente entre bostezos

—¿De misión?¿Qué vais a hacer?

—Purgar planetas—respondió Raditz cómo si fuese lo más habitual del mundo

—¿El niño también?—preguntó ella horrorizada

—Pues claro

—¿Tardareis mucho en volver?—pregunto ella, temerosa de quedarse sola en aquel sitio horrible

—No, el planeta está muy cerca, apenas tardaremos tres días, uno de viaje, uno de purga y otro de vuelta. Ha habido veces que hemos tenido que irnos meses y algunos soldados que se van años

Dicho esto, los dos adolescentes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin mediar palabra.

Mientras tanto chibi Vegeta seguía llorando en silencio. La hembra tenía razón, el era uno de los juguetes de Freezer, su vida era prácticamente perfecta hasta que ese meteorito destruyó Vegetasei. ¿Meteorito? Ni el mismo se lo acababa de creer que un simple meteorito hubiese destruido a la raza más poderosa del universo, siempre pensó que había sido el lagarto, pero tampoco tenía ninguna prueba para demostrarlo…

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Bra fue sola a desayunar, los saiyajins ya debería haber partido al amanecer, se comió esa asquerosa comida y volvió a su trabajo cómo enfermera. No le gustaba quedarse tan sola en ese sitio, antes por lo menos estaba con su padre, aunque este no la reconociese y con su _amigo_ Raditz, aunque por otro lado agradeció no tener que verse con su chibi papá después de lo de la noche anterior.

* * *

En los laboratorios de Freezer…

—Señor—exclamo uno de los científicos—Acabamos de registrar todo el sector sur y tampoco hemos encontrado La Tiesla, definitivamente ese planeta no existe

—¡Maldita!—exclamo Freezer echando humo—¿¡Quién se cree que es esa hembra para engañarme!

—Sin embargo, mi señor—prosiguió el científico—Existe un planeta de nombre muy parecido llamado La Tierra, no son muy fuertes, pero lo más curioso que hemos visto al examinar a sus habitantes es que son genéticamente compatibles con los saiyajines…

—¿¡Qué!—exclamó el lagarto—Pero eso es imposible, los saiyajines no son genéticamente compatibles con ninguna especie del universo

—Por lo visto con los terrícolas sí, señor

—Entonces estás diciendo que esa hembra puede tener sangre saiyajin—dijo intrigado el lagarto

—No, estoy diciendo nada señor, para eso habría que hacer algunos análisis, solo le he dicho eso de la compatibilidad de los saiyajin, como dato curioso

—Y tan curioso…

—Señor ¿Cuál era el nivel de poder de la hembra?—preguntó el científico

—Eso es lo más extraño, el scouter de Dodoria marcaba cero. Pero que yo sepa eso es imposible ¿Verdad?

—Bueno señor, hay ciertas especies que son capaces de ocultar su nivel de pelea y reducirlo a cero para rápidamente pasar al máximo

—Interesante…¿ Y la máquina del tiempo?

—Todavía falta señor

—Espero por vuestro bien que no tardéis mucho en terminarla…—concluyó sádicamente el lagarto

—Maestro—llamó Zarbon—¿Y qué va a hacer mientras tanto con la hembra?

—De momento, hasta que no esté nada seguro, hare como si no supiese nada, simplemente tratare de descifrar su poder máximo de pelea…

* * *

En Capsule Corp, año 790

Ayer Trunks conto a Goten lo sucedido con Bra, este prometió venir a ayudar a rescatar a Bra en cuanto la máquina del tiempo estuviese lista y también se comprometió a contárselo a su hermano Gohan para que también les echase una mano.

Vegeta tuvo que dormir de nuevo en la habitación de Bra, mientras que Bulma llevaba ya dos noches sin pegar ojo.

Esa mañana Vegeta pasó al laboratorio de Bulma haber como iban las cosas con la máquina del tiempo. Al pasar vio a una Bulma cansada y casi dando cabezadas en lo que llevaba de máquina

—Mujer, deberías dormir—aconsejo Vegeta a su esposa

—¿¡Crees que soy tan irresponsable como tú, mono estúpido!—le contestó ella despertándose de pronto

—No, pero creo que te vas a desmayar como no duermas, vete a dormir—ordenó el saiyajin

Bulma tenía muchas ganas de gritarle otra vez que no era tan irresponsable como él, pero esta vez tenía razón, como siguiese así se iba a desmayar, así que no contesto nada y se fue directa a su habitación.

En ese momento mientras su madre se iba, Trunks paso al laboratorio igualmente a ver cómo iba la máquina del tiempo.

—¿Qué tal va?—pregunto tímidamente el muchacho

—No lo sé—respondió tajante su padre

—¿Todavía no te has reconciliado con mamá?

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Trunks cada vez se desesperaba más.

* * *

En la enfermería del Planeta Freezer número uno, año 739…

Burble y Bra ya llevaban un buen rato trabajando con los enfermos que llegaban. De repente un alienígena entro por la puerta

—Señorita Bra—llamó el alíenigena

—Soy yo—respondió la adolescente

—Freezer la llama, quiere hablar con usted...

* * *

N/A: Fin del capítulo ¿Qué tal? ¿Y ahora que quiere Frezeer de Bra? Lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo. Comenten que tal, porfiii :)


	7. ¿Por qué precisamente a él?

N/A: Ya vuelvo, pido mil disculpas si tarde en editar, perdonen pero es que estos días no he tenido tiempo. **Fantor2000**: Gracias por las sugerencias, pero recuerda que cuando Goku se fue con Shenlong al final del GT, las bolas de dragon desaparecieron, por lo que no pueden pedirle que traiga de vuelta a Bra.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y disfruten del capítulo

* * *

—Señorita Bra—llamó el alíenigena

—Soy yo—respondió la adolescente

—Freezer la llama, quiere hablar con usted...

* * *

El alienígena guío a Bra hasta el gran salón donde se encontraba Freezer y sus dos consejeros, al llegar ambos hicieron una reverencia y acto seguido el lagarto dio permiso a su secuaz para retirarse.

—Es un placer volver a verla señorita Bra—saludó el lagarto con falsa cortesía

—También es un placer volver a verle a usted—correspondió Bra intentando que no se notara la ironía en su voz

—Veras Bra, aunque seas parte de mi cuerpo científico y no luches en mi ejercito, siempre me gusta llevar cierto...control del poder de pelea de la gente que hay a mis órdenes, eso es fácil ¿verdad?—preguntó el lagarto retóricamente—Solo hay que escanearlo con el scouter. Pero no sé porque, cuando intento escanear tu poder de pelea, mi scouter marca 0, lo cual sería imposible, porque si no ya estaría muerta ¿cierto?

—Bueno…—contestó Bra un poco nerviosa—se le habrá roto

—Lo dudo mucho mi querida hembra, el del otro día ya estaba bastante usado, pero este es nuevo

—Es que…yo tengo la habilidad de ocultar mi poder de pelea—finalmente admitió Bra

—¿Y cuál es tu verdadero poder?—preguntó Freezer

—Diez mil unidades—respondió Bra lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—Si quiere se lo demostrare

Bra aumento su poder, intentando calcular más o menos las diez mil unidades, Freezer quedó asombrado, la única hembra que había visto en su vida llegar a las diez mil unidades fue Rose, la antigua reina de Vegetasei, ahora estaba claro, si los terrícolas tenían tan poco poder de pelea, esta hembra debía ser una hibrida de esa raza con los saiyajin, pero que el supiera los únicos saiyajines que quedaban estaban a sus órdenes…

—Puedes retirarte—dijo el lagarto tajante

Bra se fue de la sala y volvió a ayudar a Burble en la enfermería, mientras tanto…

* * *

Capsule Corp año 790

Después de dormir unas horas, Bulma volvió al trabajo, ya estaba desesperándose, al paso al que iba no volvería a ver a su hija hasta dentro de años, además no podría mandar a Trunks que ocupase su puesto en Capsule eternamente.

En ese momento Vegeta apareció por detrás.

—¿Qué tal va la máquina?—preguntó sin mirar a Bulma

—Mal—respondió ella tajante

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No

—Venga Bulma, joder, yo también quiero rescatar a Bra, si me dejases colaborar o por lo menos me hablases

—No tendríamos que rescatar a Bra si tú le hubieses impedido coger la máquina del tiempo—le contestó ella sin mirarle

—A ver mujer ¿En qué idioma tengo que decirte que me estaba duchando? Además, yo no tendría que haber impedido que Bra cogiese la máquina del tiempo si tú no te hubieses encaprichado en fabricar ese estúpido trasto—dijo él con rabia muy, muy contenida

A Bulma ya se le estaban volviendo a hinchar las venas, últimamente entre que estaba con la regla y estaba preocupada por Bra, no podía aguantar a nadie, ni siquiera a su marido.

—¡Vegeta!¡Mono estúpido! Déjame en paz de una vez para que pueda ir más rápido

Vegeta se marcho resignado, si le hubiese dicho eso en sus primeros años en Capsule Corp la hubiese matado seguro, ahora lo único que podía hacer era joderse y aguantarse, justo igual que tenía que hacer cuando estaba a las órdenes de Freezer, por lo menos Bulma, por muy enfadada que estuviese no lo torturaba…

* * *

Planeta Kratesy, año 739

Los tres saiyajin bajaron de sus naves y empezaron a purgar el planeta, cuando ya se disponían a descansar una emboscada les sorprendió por detrás, Raditz quedo gravemente herido, pero el principito y Nappa pudieron sortear la emboscada sin grandes daños, mucha sangre pero sin heridas de gravedad.

* * *

Planeta Freezer número 1

Al día siguiente llegó al planeta Freezer número 1 la noticia de que los saiyajin no pudieron completar su misión. El lagarto estaba muy, muy enfadado y no los iba a recibir precisamente con los brazos abiertos…

* * *

En los laboratorios…

Freezer hablaba con sus científicos sobre la extraña hembra

—Si su poder de pelea es de diez mil es imposible que sea una simple terrícola, ni los machos de ese planeta llegan a alcanzar ese nivel del pelea, es más, los más fuertes no superan las cien unidades—comentó uno de los científicos

—Entonces esa hembra…además de venir del futuro es una híbrida—dijo Freezer pensativo

—Exacto señor—afirmó el científico

—¿Y entonces quién puede ser su padre?—preguntó el lagarto retóricamente—Con ese nivel de pelea es imposible que sea hija de Raditz. Debe ser la futura hija de Nappa o de Vegeta

—Estamos intentando calcular el año del que procede la máquina del tiempo, dependiendo de eso, podremos deducir quien es el padre de la híbrida—comentó otro científico

—Señor ¿Qué haremos mientras con ella?—pregunto Zarbon

—De momento tendremos paciencia…—dijo el lagarto entre risas sádicas

—Maestro—llamó otro de los científicos—Siento interrumpirle, pero hemos hecho grandes avances en nuestros estudios sobre clonación

—No tengo tiempo, ahora tengo que ir a darle su merecido a mis queridos monitos—dijo sadicamente el lagarto—Dodoria ve tú

—Por supuesto maestro—asintió el alienígena rosa

* * *

Minutos después Nappa y el pequeño Vegeta pasaron a la sala de Freezer, sabiendo, ya de antemano, lo que les esperaba

—¿Dónde está el otro mono?—preguntó Freezer al no ver a Raditz en la sala

—En la enfermería, ma…maestro—respondió tembloroso el gigante

—¡No sé cómo se puede ser tan inútiles!—empezó a regañar Freezer—Os mando a una misión corta de un planeta que está bastante cercano y me falláis

—Lo…lo sentimos—se disculpaba Nappa en nombre de todos, mientra el pequeño príncipe no podía articular palabra del miedo, que aunque no quisiese ni demostrar ni admitir, tenía en ese momento

—Nappa, tú y el otro monito enfermo os quedareis tres días sin comer, ya te puedes marchar—ordeno el lagarto

—El gigante se retiro junto al principito, pero cuando ambos se disponían a salir…

—Vegeta, aún no te he dicho que te retires—dijo el lagarto con la cara más sádica imaginable

El niño caminaba muerto del miedo otra vez hacia Freezer quien no podía dejar de reír sádicamente.

—Vegeta, de verdad, no sé cómo has podido fallar… y yo que confiaba en ti—dijo el lagarto con tono de decepción—Creo que no me queda más remedio que enseñarte la lección

Antes de que chibi Vegeta pudiese articular palabra, una onda de ki atravesó su rodilla, y quedo tendido en el suelo

—Venga mi _querido_ Vegeta, si yo esto lo hago por tu_ bien_—decía el lagarto sin poder parar de reír—Míralo por el lado_ positivo_… tú al menos podrás comer—concluía el lagarto mientras disparaba a su otra rodilla

* * *

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

Bra y Burble llevaban trabajando sin descanso desde la última interrupción, según le conto el científico, no todos los días tenían tanto trabajo, pero ahora estaban en época de misiones y llegaban mucho soldados heridos. Aunque Bra intentara no ver nada, ya había tenido que ver a más de un alienígena horrible desnudo. Era repulsivo.

Bra, tengo que irme un momento, puedes encargarte tú del siguiente, ya has visto muchos, creo que no te pasara nada por tocar a uno—le decía el científico mientras que Bra ponía cara de asco—Te prometo no tardar

—Está bien—asintió Bra a regañadientes

Ya había visto alienígenas con sus respectivas _cosas_ de todas las gamas de colores ¿Ahora que vendría?

Bra enseguida reconoció a su siguiente paciente, de todos los hombres que había en la nave justo le había tocado tener que desnudar a este…¡Raditz!

¿Por qué Radizt?¿Tenía que ser precisamente él? Bueno, mirándolo por el lado positivo, él tenía apariencia humana, sería menos repulsivo que con los otros, pero es que por otro lado ¡Era Raditz, joder!

* * *

N/A:¿Qué tal les pareció? Quiza un poco corto, lo siento, es que tengo el ordenador con un virus y mi padre me va a formatear el ordenador, entonces como tenia el capítulo medio escrito y no quería perderlo lo termine rápido. Espero que de todos modos hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente y espero tardar menos. Dejen review ^-^


	8. Clonación

¿Por qué Radizt?¿Tenía que ser precisamente él? Bueno, mirándolo por el lado positivo, él tenía apariencia humana, sería menos repulsivo que con los otros, pero es que por otro lado ¡Era Radizt, joder!

* * *

Bra tragó aire y empezó a quitarle la ropa, primero le quito guantes y botas, después su armadura(o lo que quedaba de ella) y luego los pantalones. Ya solo le quedaba quitarle los calzoncillos, y la verdad no se atrevía, pero al ver el lamentable estado de su _amigo_ pensó que no era el mejor momento para tener pudor.

Finalmente se los quito rápido intentando no mirar, pero rozando levemente sus partes sin querer y acto seguido lo cogió y lo metió en el tanque con los ojos entrecerrados para ver solamente lo necesario. En ese momento llego Burble.

—Ya he vuelto ¿He tardado?—preguntó el científico

—No, no mucho—respondió Bra tímidamente

—Ves como no ha sido tan malo, sabía que hoy los saiyajines venían de su misión y que alguno iría a la enfermería, Freezer me llamo hace media hora, pero espere a que nos tocase un saiyajin para irme. Pensé que te daría menos pudor, puesto que son más parecidos a tú especie

—Gracias—le dijo Bra con tono de voz bastante agudo

—Creo que este era el último paciente por hoy. Puedes irte.

—¿Y usted?—preguntó la peliazul al ver que el científico permanecía en su sitio

—Yo me quedare otro rato, cuando llegue a la sala de Freezer, este estaba castigando a Vegeta, creo que cuando Freezer termine con él necesitara otro tanque—le respondió el científico calmadamente, como si le pareciese lo más normal del mundo que el lagarto malvado torturara al niño

A Bra se le quedo la cara blanca, sí la otra vez solo le hizo todo lo que le hizo a su pequeño padre por diversión…¿Qué haría cuando lo castigaba? Bra empezó a quedarse todavía más blanca imaginando todo lo que Freezer estaría haciendo en estos momentos con su padre.

—Burble vete, me quedare yo—saltó Bra de repente

—Cómo quieras señorita, yo me retiro a mi habitación, hoy ha sido un día movidito

Bra se quedo sola en la sala médica, cada minuto que pasaba no podía evitar sentirse peor, sabiendo que mientras que ella estaba allí sentada el lagarto estaría torturando a su chibi padre. En ese momento se dio la vuelta y fijo su vista sobre el adolescente que se encontraba flotando en el líquido curativo, la verdad, ahora que lo miraba bien era bastante guapo, su cara estaba perfecta, no llena de granos como los demás chicos de su edad y tenía unos buenos músculos y una buena tabla de chocolate y de abajo… no había visto muchas que se pudiera decir, solo la de su hermano y la de su padre cuando era muy pequeña, se atrevería a decir que la de Radizt era mayor que la de su hermano cuando este tenía la misma edad… Pero ¡Por Kami! ¡Qué cosas estaba pensando ahora!

En ese mismo instante apareció por la puerta de la enfermería un alienígena que sostenía muy bruscamente a un niño, que de no ser por su cabello en forma de flama no podría haber distinguido.

El soldado soltó al niño sin ningún tipo de cuidado dejándolo caer al suelo, pero a el pobre chibi Vegeta no le quedaban fuerzas ni para quejarse. Acto seguido el alienígena se marcho sin mediar palabra.

Bra casi vomita al ver el aspecto de su pequeño padre, tenía el rostro totalmente desfigurado, casi toda la piel quemada y la cola abierta y partida en dos mitades. No se atrevería a decir que hubiera un solo hueso de su pequeño cuerpecito que no estuviese roto.

Inmediatamente lo cogió con todo el cuidado que pudo tener y lo deposito en el tanque de curación.

Se quedo mirándolo y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, no podía irse, el niño la odiaba, y con razón, por lo que le dijo el otro día, pero ella no podía dejarlo así, intentaría volver a hablar con él y pedirle disculpas, y esta vez pensando bien antes de hablar.

* * *

En Capsule Corp, año 790

La noche comenzaba a caer en la Tierra. Vegeta aún seguía durmiendo en la habitación de Bra. No sabía que iba a ser peor, si viajar a Vegetasei y que su padre viese en lo que se había convertido o tener que soportar los gritos de Bulma diciéndole lo cobarde que era. Mientras que pensaba en eso empezó a entra algo de aire gélido por la ventana así que Vegeta se arropó con la manta de la Hello Kitty. Iba a ser una decisión difícil, pero hasta que Bulma no terminase de construir la máquina del tiempo lo único que iba a poder hacer era rezar.

* * *

Laboratorios del planeta Freezer número uno, año 739

Freezer no solía pasar muy a menudo por los laboratorios, cómo mucho una vez a la semana, pero desde que apareció la híbrido con la misteriosa máquina del tiempo iba diariamente a los laboratorios.

—¿Cuánto queda a la máquina?—preguntó el lagarto a sus científicos

—Calculamos que si trabajamos día y noche algo menos de dos semanas, señor—respondió uno de los científicos

—Perfecto— dijo el lagarto mientras sonreía perversamente

—Señor—llamo otro científico que se encontraba en el laboratorio de al lado— Tenemos algo muy interesante sobre el experimento de clonación

—Ya voy

Cuando Freezer pasó a la otra sala llena de máquinas y avanzados artilugios tecnológicos, el científico empezó con su charla

—Vera maestro, estos últimos días pensábamos que este experimento iba a resultar fallido, pero finalmente hemos descubierto que es posible clonar, pero con una restricción

—Explícate—ordenó el lagarto

—Utilizamos un montón de conejillos de indias, de animales a alienígenas de otros planetas, y tras varios fracasos probamos con un híbrido yujolon y de tirson, y en ese momento la clonación surtió efecto, pero luego probamos con un pura sangre de otra especie y falló

—¿Quieres decir que es posible clonar híbridos con esta máquina?—preguntó Freezer

—Creemos que sí pero no estamos cien por cien seguros, necesitaríamos las células de otro híbrido para comprobarlo, pero es difícil encontrar híbridos de cualquier especie porque…—Antes de que el científico pudiese terminar la frase el lagarto lo interrumpió

—No os preocupéis por buscar un híbrido de eso me encargo yo, tengo una preciosa terrícola-saiyajin en mi cuerpo científico—dijo el lagarto mientras reía sádicamente—¿Son precisos los clones?

—Totalmente precisos señor, físicamente idénticos y hasta poseen el mismo carácter, pero cómo no obedeciéndolo a usted, y incluso hemos podido comprobar que los clones poseen los mismos recuerdos que el individuo original

—Interesante, muy interesante—decía el lagarto perversamente mientras se acababa su copa de un líquido parecido al vino—Me vuelvo a mis aposentos

Dejó eso de los clones cómo apartado porque pensó que finalmente iba a ser imposible, pero ahora parecía interesante, quizás en su primer viaje en el tiempo podría vengarse del traidor utilizando a su propia hija… o más bien a su clon.

En la enfermería…

Bra seguía contemplando a chibi Vegeta, mientras tanto se abrió una vaina de curación detrás de ella, pero Bra estaba tan ensimismada mirando a su pequeño padre que no se percato de esto.

Radizt salió de la máquina curativa y vio a Bra parada delante de él con la mirada fija en el principito, se lo había dejado en bandeja para asustarla por detrás, pero recordó que estaba desnudo y opto por primero ponerse los calzoncillos. ¿Le habría desnudado ella? Nah, habría sido el otro científico ella solamente habría echado el líquido a la máquina, aunque de todos modos seguro que lo había visto desnudo ¿Se podría considera venganza por lo del otro día? ¡No había justicia! Él solo la había visto en ropa interior, ella lo habría visto totalmente desnudo.

Ya llevaba un buen rato ahí de pie y Bra ni se había percatado de su presencia, seguía contemplando al maldito niño ¿Qué tendría ella con ese puto crío? En fin, por lo menos la podría asustar por detrás.

—¡Buuuuu!—le gritó el adolescente por detrás

Bra dio un triple salto mortal en el aire y casi le da un infarto de miocardio del susto que le había metido quien fuese. Se giro y vio quien le había gritado a la espalda ¿Cómo no? Radizt.

—¿¡Pero qué haces imbécil! Casi me matas del susto—le gritó ella aún con más potencia con la que le había gritado por detrás

—Perdóneme si la asuste, su majestad—se _disculpo_ Radizt en tono sarcástico

—Pues yo hace tiempo que no me reía así—dijo él entre risas— Me voy a mi habitación

—¿En calzoncillos?—preguntó ella

—No idiota, vestido—le respondió intentando disimular su sonrojo

Radizt vistió y se disponía a salir pero de repente oyó la voz de Bra

—¡Oye! ¿Podemos hablar algún día?—preguntó ella tímidamente

—¿Hablar de qué?

—Del niño

—El diablo en persona—respondió simplemente

Bra casi echa humo por las orejas, pero decide calmarse antes de matar al adolescente del pelo largo.

—Habló en serio

—El único sitio donde pueden reunirse hombres y mujeres es en el pub, pero si quieres pasar desapercibida no te pongas mucha ropa

—¡Gracias Radizt!

—De nada, el pub esta…—Bra le interrumpió en mitad de la frase

—Sí, ya sé dónde está, me lo dijeron por equivocación—dijo recordando cuando su pequeño padre la tomo por una puta y le dijo donde estaba el pub

—Mmmm…vale ¿Te parece bien mañana a las doce?

—¿Qué tarde?¿No?

—Es a la hora que abre

—Bueno, nos veremos ahí, gracias otra vez

Radizt se marcho sin decir ni una sola palabra más, dos horas después el tanque de chibi Vegeta se abrió, y este vio a la hembra que el otro día fue a su habitación ¿Pero qué quería esa puta, seguir metiéndose con él?

Bra vio cómo se abría el tanque de chibi Vegeta, le sería muy difícil que él niño quisiese hablar con ella después de lo de la otra noche, pero no podía soportar oír a su pequeño padre de llorar.

* * *

N/A: ¿Que tal este capitulo? Comenten


	9. Escúchame, por favor

Bra vio cómo se abría el tanque de chibi Vegeta, le sería muy difícil que él niño quisiese hablar con ella después de lo de la otra noche, pero no podía soportar oír a su pequeño padre de llorar.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunto bruscamente chibi Vegeta a su futura hija mientras se tapaba con la toalla

—Hablar contigo y disculparme por lo del otro día—le respondió Bra con tono de arrepentimiento—yo no quería deci…

—¡Vete de aquí puta!—la interrumpió el principito—No quiero oír tus disculpas, ni siquiera quiero verte, no deberías preocuparte por mí ¡Soy el príncipe de los saiyajines y no necesito ayuda!—Concluyó el niño enfadado

—Por favor escúchame…—El chibi hizo caso omiso a la petición de la chica, pero cuando se disponía cruzar la puerta—_Escúchame por favor..._

Chibi Vegeta se paro inmediatamente, esa extraña hembra… había hablado en saiyajin, hacía un año que las únicas personas que oía hablar en saiyajin eran Nappa y Radizt. Además casi nadie fuera de Vegetasei conocía el saiyajin, era una lengua complicada y con los scouters que podían traducir cualquier idioma no había necesidad de aprender lenguas nuevas. Ahora sí que había captado la atención de chibi Vegeta, quien decidió seguir hablando en saiyajin para comprobar el nivel de la adolescente.

—_¿Sabes saiyajin?_

—_Bueno no del todo, pero bastante_—la peliazul opto por seguir hablando en el mismo idioma

—_¿Y quién te enseño?_—preguntó curioso el principito

Ahí la había pillado ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Su padre? No, si dijera eso la llevaría a otras preguntas incomodas como: ¿Quién es tu padre?

_—Me enseño un amigo…de mis padres…que vivía en Vegetasei_—improvisó_—Este no es buen sitio para hablar ¿Vamos a mi habitación?_—cambió de tema

_—No te he dicho en ningún momento que quisiera hablar contigo_— dijo el chibi tajante

—_Pues lo estás haciendo_—le respondió Bra irónicamente

—Hmmpf—gruño el principito—_¿Si te digo que te perdono me dejaras en paz?_

—_Bueno por hoy me conformare con eso_—dijo Bra sonriendo al niño—_Me voy a mi cuarto. Buenas noches._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

Bra se levantó con algo de sueño, esta noche no había dormido bien oyendo los llantos de su padre. Quería ir, pero le prometió que por lo menos por hoy no le molestaría más. Así que tuvo que resignarse. No era que no pudiese dormir por el ruido, el niño lo disimulaba bien y a ratos era inaudible, era porque ella sabía el motivo de sus llantos y se sentía culpable estando ahí sin hacer nada.

Se vistió con su armadura y camino hacía el comedor, solo encontró a chibi Vegeta en la mesa, este le explicó que sus compañeros no podía bajar hoy a ninguna comida.

Durante el desayuno apenas hablo con chibi Vegeta, se dedicó a contemplar lo lindo que era, le gustaría haber mantenido alguna conversación con él, pero el niño no estaba para charlas, sus ojeras delataban que esta noche no había dormido mucho. A la vez que miraba al pequeño Vegeta, también se dedicaba a pensar en los otros dos saiyajines, aunque ella comiera mucho más que un terrícola normal, no comía la cantidad exagerada de los saiyajines de pura raza, y aún así no podía pasar sin una comida del día. Entonces ¿Cómo sería para saiyajines de pura raza estar un día entero sin comer? Le daba más hambre solo de pensar en eso.

Chibi Vegeta también miraba a Bra intrigado, era muy parecida a un saiyajin, sin embargo no tenía cola, y sus ojos y cabellos eran de un color bastante extraño. Cierto que su mamá también tenía los ojos de un color incluso más raros que los de la chica, pero ella tenía cola y un color normal de cabello. Además ¿Cómo habría aprendido saiyajin? Dudaba seriamente que si era de otro planeta su padre tuviese un amigo saiyajin. Los saiyajin no se juntaban con los de otros planetas, y aunque se diera ese hipotético caso ¿Para qué querría aprender a hablar saiyajin?

Bra y chibi Vegeta se fueron del comedor sin apenas mediar palabra y volvieron a sus respectivos puestos.

* * *

En Capsule Corp, año 790

Trunks estaba muy preocupado, sus padres solían pelear frecuentemente, pero nunca habían durado tanto tiempo enfadados. Normalmente las peleas más fuertes duraban horas, pero otras cuantas horas en la cama y problema solucionado, casi todos los días solían pelear por cualquier tontería, pero no tardaban en reconciliarse, esas pequeñas peleas Bra y él las solían tomar a broma, muchas veces solían meterse ellos diciendo alguna tontería…Recordó la última vez que sus padres tuvieron una de esas, dos días antes de que Bra desapareciera:

_—¡Vegeta, mono estúpido te dije que fueras a tirar la basura!_

_—Espera, después de la siesta—respondió este medio dormido_

_Vegeta no había dormido la siesta hasta hace pocos años, antes se pasaba el día entrenando pero ahora que ya no tenía tanta prisa se echaba una siestecita alguna tarde que otra._

_—¡Después de la siesta te pondrás a entrenar y cuando acabes de entrenar irás a dormir y así sucesivamente! ¡Ve AHORA!_

_—¡Kami! Espérate un momento mujer pesada, si no te preocupes, contigo no voy a conseguir dormir en la vida_

_A Bulma ya se le estaba empezando a hinchar la vena, en ese momento aparecieron Bra y Trunks por la puerta y comenzarón a reír. Bulma y Vegeta no pudieron evitarlo y soltaron una pequeña risita._

_ —Buenoooo, lucha de titanes la que se va a armar aquí ¿Eh, hermanita?—dijo Trunks riendo_

_—Jaja, sí, ¡Yo me pido árbitro!—exlamó Bra_

_—¡Oh! Es que desde ahora hay normas en nuestras peleas—siguió Bulma divertida mientras guiñaba un ojo a su compañero_

_—Solo dos—afirmó Bra—Uno. Nada de insultos racistas tipo: Terrícola débil o Mono estúpido, porque también nos insultáis a Trunks y a mí y dos. Tampoco nada de insultos a las mamás, tipo, bueno, ya sabéis, que sí no os metéis con nuestras abuelitas._

_En ese momento Bulma y Vegeta empezarón reír y olvidarón porque se peleaban simplemente pelear por pelear pero con las normas de Bra. Más que una pelea fue un modo de entretenerse._

Trunks echaba de menos esos tiempos de los que, aunque ni siquiera hiciese una semana, parecían muy lejanos.

* * *

En el planeta Freezer número 1, año 739

Bra había pasado el día cumpliendo con su especie de nueva rutina, a las diez ella y Burble se retiraron de la enfermería. Faltaban dos horas para su encuentro con Radizt en el pub y no sabía porque se encontraba algo nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer ahora, podía esperar ahí sin hacer nada a que fuera la hora o dormir un rato. Pero no tenía despertador, así que descarto esa opción. Finalmente miró en el bolsillo de los pantalones que traía cuando viajo en el tiempo. Encontró su IPhone con los cascos y decidió ponerse a escuchar música hasta que llegase la hora. Tenía más de 150 canciones así que tenía para entretenerse un rato.

Finalmente llegó la hora. Doce menos cinco. Bra se disponía a bajar al pub cuando alguien la llamó por detrás. Era Radizt. Dio gracias a Kami, se hubiera muerto de vergüenza pasando ella sola a aquel sitio.

Los adolescentes cruzaron los pasillos que separaban sus habitaciones del pub sin apenas mediar palabra. Cuando entraron Radizt se sentó en un sillón vacío que estaba en un lado del pub, casi separado de la multitud, el adolescente invitó a su amiga a sentarse con él.

Era el primer sitió dónde Bra había visto mujeres en esa inmensa nave, por sus aspectos deberían ser putas ¿Es que ella era la única chica normal aquí? Dejó de pensar en eso y empezó a conversar con su amigo.

—¿Qué querías preguntarme?—rompió el hielo el adolescente

—Ah, yo… esto ¿Qué sabes de la vida del niño? Es decir, del príncipe

—No mucho, lo conocí el año pasado cuando mi planeta fue destruido por el meteorito—al decir esto el muchacho agacho levemente la cabeza— No hablamos mucho, para él yo soy como todos los demás de tercera para todos los demás de primera: basura. No he hablado mucho con él, sé que llora de vez en cuando. Al principio Nappa iba a intentar consolarlo, pero al ver que era imposible lo dejó. Lo mismo deberías hacer tú—concluyó

Bra no se tomó muy bien este último comentario, pero aún así decidió hacer caso omiso, había algo que le había llamado la atención. Su padre le dijo que fue Freezer quién destruyo su planeta. Pero Radizt, otros soldados y el mismo Freezer decían que había sido un meteorito. Estaba claro: lo del meteorito era una trola para que no se revelaran contra él. No sabía si decírselo a Radizt…

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó el chico de pelo largo sacándola de sus pensamientos—Tampoco creo haber dicho nada tan impactante.

—No, solo estaba pensando… Oye Radizt ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la explosión?

—¿No íbamos a hablar del príncipe?

—Sí, perdón. No quería incomodarte.

—No me incomoda. Verás mi padre me mando de misión muy lejos de Vegetasei y cuando volví me dijeron que mi planeta había sido destruido por un meteorito y que solo quedábamos el calvo sin cerebro, el príncipe y yo.

—Debió de ser duro—dijo Bra en tono de compasión—¿Porqué tu padre te mandó de misión tan lejos?

—Yo que sé, mi padre era un tipo muy extraño que cambiaba de idea cada dos por tres. Supongo porque necesitaría superar la muerte de mi madre. También mandó a mi hermano pequeño a otro planeta.

—Lo siento—dijo Bra cómo si ella tuviese algo de culpa

—Sabes, tengo la esperanza de que mi hermano aún este vivo—confesó Radizt

—¿Sabes a que planeta fue enviado tu hermano? Podríamos ir a buscarlo

—Dudo que Freezer me diese permiso y menos que pudieses venir conmigo, pero si lo dices por curiosidad lo mando a un planeta llamado Tierra.

¿La Tierra? Él único saiyajin de pura raza que había en la Tierra era su padre y antes… su tío Goku ¿Radizt y su tío Goku serían hermanos? Mirándolos se parecían bastante, excepto en la forma del pelo y en que Radizt era algo más moreno…

* * *

En la sala del trono de Freezer…

—Señor—dijo un científico que acababa de entrar al gran salón—Hay novedades sobre la máquina del tiempo

—¿Es necesario que vaya a los laboratorios?—preguntó el lagarto

—No, maestro, simplemente quería comentarle que la máquina del tiempo estará lista para mañana por la noche—le respondió el científico

—¿Y la clonación?¿Cómo va?

—Necesitamos una muestra del ADN de la híbrido, pero no se preocupe, no tardaremos en conseguirla, después de eso el clon tardara otro día en formarse

—Mmmm, entonces dentro de dos días podremos partir. Zarbon—llamó el lagarto a su consejero

—Sí, señor

—Me gustaría que cuando terminen la máquina del tiempo, mientras el clon acaba de formarse, dieses un viaje de…reconocimiento para contarme a dónde vamos a ir exactamente y quién es el traidor

—Por supuesto señor

—Jilou, puedes retirarte—ordeno al científico—Yo ire a darme una vuelta por el pub…

* * *

En el pub…

Radizt y Bra llevaban casi una hora conversando de diferentes temas que cada vez se iban más de chibi Vegeta, el supuesto tema de la conversación.

—Oye Radizt…—dijo Bra tímidamente—Puede que esta pregunta te parezca algo personal, no me respondas si no quieres, es solo curiosidad…

—Dime

—¿Eres virgen?

Radizt quedo algo sorprendido ante la pregunta—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?¿Es que te interesa?—preguntó con tono seductor

—No, es solo curiosidad—respondió ella intentando que no se le notara el sonrojo— Es que cuando nos vimos por primera vez en tú habitación y pensaste que era…bueno…cómo las demás mujeres que hay aquí, dijiste que hoy no tenías ganas de hacer eso… pero cómo me has dicho antes tienes mi edad y…

—Sí, lo soy—le respondió—pero creo que por poco tiempo. A Freezer le interesa que sus soldados no sean vírgenes, las putas es el premio que a él le sale más económico y de los que más gustan a los soldados. Así que cuando te vi, pensé que me esperabas para hacer…eso—aclaró el adolescente

En ese instante Freezer entró por la puerta del pub, en menos de un microsegundo Radizt besó a Bra y le dio la vuelta en el sofá para que el lagarto no pudiera ver su rostro.

Bra se quedó confundida ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Sí la quería violar que supiera que con ella no iba a poder.

—¡Oye imbécil! ¡¿Pero que te crees que haces? —preguntó Bra que estuvo por mandarlo a la Tierra de un buen puñetazo

—Salvarte la vida, este es el único lugar de la nave dónde se pueden reunir hombres y mujeres, pero ya puedes suponer tú para qué, si Freezer nos hubiera visto hablando ahora mismo estaríamos muertos—aclaró Radizt casi susurrando—habla flojo y finge que estamos haciendo ALGO hasta que se vaya el lagarto

Bra no sabía que contestarle, le había robado su primer beso, pero lo había hecho para salvarle la vida, pero ahora tendría que fingir que estaba haciendo ESO con él…

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará Freezer?—preguntó ella, ya susurrando

—Solo se tomara un cubata, después se irá—la tranquilizo él—Dime Bra¿ Te gusto el beso?— preguntó con aire seductor

Ahí sí que Bra no sabía cómo responder, era su primer beso, duro unos segundos y ni fue un beso de verdad, ni siquiera con su consentimiento, pero no podía negar que esos microsegundos habían estado ó agachar la cabeza para que no se le notara el sonrojo, esta vez estaba tan roja que no tenía otra manera de ocultarlo y al tomar aire, respondió…

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué le responderá Bra a Radizt? Comenten por favor y disculpen si tarde en editar. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís y comentáis la historia ^-^


	10. Mírate al espejo

N/A:Ya vuelvo, creo que esta vez no tarde mucho. Este capítulo lo voy a dedicar a Bulma y a Vegeta y a los fans de la pareja. Disfruten de él.

* * *

Chibi Vegeta intentaba conciliar el sueño en su habitación, era difícil, entre la cama de piedra y las pesadillas que empezó a tener desde que entro en la nave de Freezer, pasaba la mayoría de las noches en vela.

_—¡Freezer!_—gritó al aire en idioma saiyajin para que nadie se enterase_—¡Algún día te venceré, vengaré a mi pueblo y cumpliré la promesa que le hice a mamá! ¡Algún día yo ocupare tu puesto! ¡Seré el hombre más poderoso del Universo!_—terminó chillando entre lágrimas

* * *

Capsule Corp año 790

Vegeta se dio una ducha, le vino bien, le sirvió para refrescarse y aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, cuando se vistió no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo ¿En que se había convertido? Si se hubiese visto hace unos treinta años cuando trabajaba en el ejercito de Freezer no se hubiese reconocido, ni siquiera si se hubiese visto en sus primeros años de la Tierra, es más, se hubiese reído en la cara del idiota que le dijese que iba a acabar así.

Antes era un temible guerrero que no tenía compasión por nada ni nadie. Ahora era un padre de familia que se preocupaba por sus hijos, y que ahora mismo estaba preocupado por cómo estuviese su hija en el pasado y por la relación con su mujer.

Antes era un mercenario que se dedicaba a destruir y purgar planetas, de la forma más horrible y sanguinaria posible. Ahora luchaba por proteger este pequeño planeta que él ya consideraba cómo su casa e incluso una vez se sacrifico para salvarlo.

Antes no obedecía órdenes de nadie que no fuese más poderoso que él y a veces, ni en esos casos, más de una vez se llevó una paliza de Freezer, Zarbon, Dodoria o alguien de las fuerzas especiales, por negarse a obedecer. Ahora obedecía, a veces sin ni siquiera rechistar, a una mujer terrícola a la que podría matar con un solo dedo, y a veces incluso obedecía a su hija pequeña.

Pero eso era antes. Y ahora… se había convertido en un ser similar a esos terrícolas que antes le repugnaban tanto ¿Qué había hecho con su vida?

No es que estuviese orgulloso de haber sido lo que antes fue, pero tampoco quería ser lo que era ahora… un patético terrícola normal y corriente. Incluso cortó su pelo y su cola. Su peinando era casi cómo la seña de identidad de su linaje real, antes se hubiese cortado una pierna antes de cortarse el pelo. Y sin embargo se lo corto, simplemente para parecerse más a lo que él nunca hubiese querido parecerse.

A Vegeta la cabeza le daba vueltas a mil revoluciones por segundo, acababa de ducharse, pero decidió darse otra ducha a ver si se volvía a conseguir despejar.

Mientras tanto en el baño de abajo Bulma pasó para lavarse las manos, llenas de polvo por los días trabajando sin descanso en la máquina del tiempo, aprovecho y también se lavo su cara que tenía unas grandes ojeras debido al sueño y a no haber dormido casi nada estos últimos días.

Cuando termino de lavarse la cara, tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en el espejo, miro su cara, ya le estaban empezando a salir arrugas, no muchas, ni muy marcadas, porque llevaba mucho tiempo echándose cremas anti arrugas. Pero esas cremas no podrían ocultar el paso del tiempo. Le hubiese gustado ser saiyajin cómo su compañero, para envejecer más tarde. Cómo su compañero…

No pudo evitar pensar en Vegeta y en lo mal que se había portado últimamente con él. No fue culpa suya lo del viaje en el tiempo de Bra, se estaba duchando y su hija ya no era una cría de cinco años para tener que estar vigilándola, es más, si lo pensaba mejor, la culpa de la desaparición de su hija fue suya propia. Sí, ella tuvo la culpa. No Vegeta. Ella también sabía todo sobre el pasado de Vegeta, si le hubiese contado algo a Bra y Vegeta no se hubiese enterado no hubiese pasado nada, además ella fue quién le enseño la máquina del tiempo, máquina que hizo si necesidad ninguna en sus ratos libres, simplemente para demostrarse a sí misma lo inteligente que era, a sabiendas de que la máquina podía suponer una peligro para alguien.

Sabía desde el principio que era culpa suya, pero los nervios la pudieron y sumando que en ese momento tenía la regla fue la única manera de la que pudo reaccionar. Ayer se le acabo el período de regla, probablemente uno de los últimos que iba a tener. Ya tenía 56 años, pronto le vendría la menopausia…

Si alguien le hubiese contado hace unos veinte años que iba a acabar así le hubiese partido la cara, aunque fuese con el bolso ¿Qué había pasado con la gran Bulma Brief? No lo sabía… ella siempre había sido una amante de la aventura, siempre había presumido de su belleza y de su gran inteligencia.

Había recorrido el mundo en busca de las bolas de dragón muchas veces, había viajado a Namek, topándose con el ejército de Freezer y logrando sobrevivir, había acogido a un psicópata en su casa que luego se convirtió en su príncipe azul…

Su príncipe azul, finalmente se cumplió el primer deseo que tenía pensado pedirle al dragón: Un príncipe. Aunque obviamente, jamás pensó en príncipe como el qué tenía ahora. Siempre soñó con casarse con un príncipe de esos de los cuentos de hadas, esos que salvaban a las princesas y luego las montaban a caballo y las llevaban a un prado maravilloso dónde les regalaban un precioso ramo de flores del color de su vestido… Pero Vegeta era todo lo contrarío a eso, era el príncipe de un planeta, cuyos habitantes se dedicaban en mayoría a la purga y venta de otros planetas, un príncipe que paso de príncipe a mercenario. Un príncipe, que aunque hacía tiempo que dejo de serlo legalmente, nunca perdió su espíritu. Ni siquiera las torturas de Freezer consiguieron que lo perdiera…

Mientras pensaba en su compañero las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas. No quería discutir más con él. Secó sus lágrimas y fue corriendo a buscarle, para decirle que él no tenía la culpa, y para pedirle perdón.

Vegeta acabo de ducharse por segunda vez, se vistió y se dirigió al salón, se tumbo sin poner la tele, simplemente a pensar… Pero nada más tumbarse sintió que el ki de Bulma se acercaba ¿Qué querría esta vez esa mujer? Fuese lo que fuese esta vez le plantaría cara.

—¡Vegeta!—entro gritando la mujer peliazul con lágrimas en los ojos

Bulma abrazó a su compañero. Durante unos momentos, Vegeta disfruto del abrazó de su mujer, pero segundos después la apartó cómo si quemase.

—Aléjate de mí—le ordenó tajante

Bulma estaba confundida por las reacción de su esposo, quizás estaba enfadado con ella, por su comportamiento. Decidió disculparse.

—Vegeta, yo…yo, lo siento tanto, no…no es culpa tuya lo de nuestra hija, es más, es culpa mía. Por favor perdóname… me pudieron los nervios…y…y…

—No—le interrumpió la frase—Ya estoy harto de todo esto

—¿De qué estas harto?—le preguntó temblorosa al oír el tono de voz de su compañero

—De ser lo que no soy. Mírame Bulma. Me he convertido en un terrícola débil y patético. Ya no soy el despiadado guerrero que era antes—le gritó a su compañera con un tono de nostalgia

—¿Y quieres volver a serlo? ¿Quieres volver a ser como antes?—Le gritó ella llena de ira por dentro y de lágrimas por fuera

—No lo sé. Pero no quiero ser quién soy ahora…

Bulma no daba crédito a lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo

—Vete de aquí si quieres, nuestros hijos ya son mayores, ya me ayudaran Trunks, Goten y Gohan a rescatar a Bra…—dijo la peliazul abatida— No te preocupes por mí…

—No puedo irme, los saiyajines sentimos una gran atracción hacía nuestros compañeros hasta que estos mueren. No podemos separarnos de ellos—dijo en tono monótono

—Sí eso es lo que te impide irte…¡Mátame!

Vegeta quedo en shock por las palabras de Bulma, le acababa de pedir que la matase. Antes de que pudiese preguntarle de si esto iba en serio, la peliazul puso las manos en alto y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando impedir que de ellos saliesen lágrimas, pero era un esfuerzo en vano, pues podría haber llenado un río con el agua que ahora rozaba sus mejillas.

De las manos del saiyajin surgió una onda de ki, con solo tirarla, su vida volvería a ser la que era antes, la que debería haber sido hasta ahora. Con solo tirar esa simple ondita de ki dejaría de ser el terrícola patético en el que se había convertido y podría volver a ocupar el puesto que siempre le perteneció. Conquistador del universo. Solo tirar una onda de ki y todos sus problemas se habrían disuelto, ya nada lo uniría a este planeta y su hija ya no sería de su incumbencia. Pero había algo, una fuerza invisible, que no le dejaba tirar la onda de ki.

Mientras Vegeta pensaba en esto. Trunks pasó por la puerta del salón y vio la terrible imagen de su madre llorando con los brazos en alto y su padre apuntándola con una onda de ki.

El joven del pelo lila no pudo evitar ir en ayuda de su madre, aún teniendo que luchar con su propio padre, pero antes de que Trunks pudiese darle…

—¡Déjale que me mate!—ordenó su madre

—¡Ni hablar madre!—exclamo el muchacho—¿Qué te pasa padre? ¿Te ha vuelto a poseer Baby? ¿O qué?—preguntó, esta vez mirando seriamente a su padre

—No me pasa nada, mocoso ¡Vete!

—¡Vete Trunks!—gritó su madre—¡Déjale!

—Pe…pero ma…madre

—¡Déjale!

Trunks no tuvo más remedio que dejarles solos. Sabía que sus padres llevaban más tiempo de la cuenta enfadados, sabía que su padre podría matar a su madre con un solo dedo si este quisiese. Pero jamás pensó que iban a llegar a este extremo. Se fue, pero decidió permanecer cerca de allí para actuar si su padre finalmente lanzaba la onda de ki a su madre. Jamás se podría perdonar quedarse sin hacer nada a sabiendas de que iban a matar a su madre. Incluyendo que esta era la única que podría terminar la máquina del tiempo para rescatar a su hermana.

Pasaban los segundos, y seguía así, Vegeta era incapaz de matar a Bulma ¿ Por qué? No sabía qué era lo que se lo impedía, solo tendría que soltar energía, algo que hacía comúnmente todos los días. Solo tenía que matar a una persona, él ya había matado a millones o incluso billones de alienígenas ¿Por qué no podía matar a una simple mujer? Ella sin querer se lo respondió.

—Venga Vegeta, mátame, solo quiero que seas feliz, si no yo no lo seré, yo hice lo que pude para salvar tu alma, pensaba que lo había conseguido… pero me equivoque, por lo que veo no has cambiado. Siempre me gusto que no perdieses nunca tu orgullo, ni tu espíritu de príncipe… pero siempre desee que perdieses tú lado asesino y qué olvidases tú oscuro pasado, que solamente yo conozco. Jamás quise que volvieses a eso, pero ya es demasiado tarde… Te amo… y sí volviendo a ser el asesino de antes serás feliz…Adelante.

Bulma ya estaba viendo su final cuando de repente sintió algo que la agarró del cuello, pensó que había decido estrangularla para que así sufriese más, pero para su sorpresa no hizo apenas presión, solo la justa para darle un abrazo.

La peliazul sintió que le caía agua, pero esta vez no eran sus lágrimas. Eran las de Vegeta. Bulma quedó sorprendida, esta fue la segunda vez que vio llorar a su saiyajin. Sorprendida por seguir aún con vida y sin saber lo que le podría esperar abrazó a su compañero con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Maldita mujer!—exclamó este mientras la abrazaba—Me has vuelto débil, no he logrado matarte y esta es la segunda vez que me ridiculizas haciéndome llorar ante ti

—Ve…Vegeta—susurro ella temblorosa—¿De verdad querías volver a ser como antes?

—No lo sé, no quiero ser lo qué era antes, pero tampoco quiero ser lo que soy ahora…

—Vegeta…

—Supongo que a mí también me pueden los nervios, no sé cómo estará Bra, ni tampoco sé la reacción que tendrá mi padre en ver en lo qué me he convertido. Ni yo mismo me reconozco

—Yo a veces tampoco me reconozco—admitió la peliazul— Y también estoy nerviosa por mi hija, pero Vegeta… yo te amo, a mi me gusta en lo que te has convertido, no eres más débil, al contrario un débil no podría olvidar todo ese horrible pasado, tú sin embargo lo has conseguido superar.

Vegeta no sabía que contestar a esto simplemente besó a su esposa y se la llevo a la cama, así acababan la mayoría de sus peleas, sin mediar palabra, simplemente con un beso.

Trunks se había retirado en cuanto noto bajar el ki de su padre ¿Qué habría pasado? No importaba, lo importantes es que sus padres ya no estaban peleados y ahora todo podría centrarse en ir a rescatar a su hermana

—Aguanta, Bra…—soltó al aire

* * *

—Dime Bra¿ Te gusto el beso?— preguntó con aire seductor

Ahí sí que Bra no sabía cómo responder, era su primer beso, duro unos segundos y ni fue un beso de verdad, ni siquiera con su consentimiento, pero no podía negar que esos microsegundos habían estado ó agachar la cabeza para que no se le notara el sonrojo, esta vez estaba tan roja que no tenía otra manera de ocultarlo y al tomar aire, respondió…

* * *

¿Qué tal? Siento no haber respondido esto último del beso de Radizt. Pero tranquilas, os doy mi palabra de que en el siguiente capítulo es lo primero que va a salir. Por cierto cambie el segundo género del fic, en vez de drama puse romance. Es que al principio pensé hacerlo más de otra manera, pero luego se me fue ocurriendo lo de Radizt y Bra, y después dedicarles este capítulillo a Bulma y Vegeta y bueno... ya saben cómo digo siempre espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y comenten que tal :)


	11. La historia de un principito

—Dime Bra¿ Te gusto el beso?— preguntó con aire seductor

Ahí sí que Bra no sabía cómo responder, era su primer beso, duro unos segundos y ni fue un beso de verdad, ni siquiera con su consentimiento, pero no podía negar que esos microsegundos habían estado ó agachar la cabeza para que no se le notara el sonrojo, esta vez estaba tan roja que no tenía otra manera de ocultarlo y al tomar aire, respondió…

—¿Por… por qué lo preguntas?—dijo avergonzada—Tú lo has dicho en re…realidad no ha sido un beso….en serio

—Curiosidad

—Bueno… pues vamos a hacer cómo que hacemos _eso_, para que Freezer no sospeche que estábamos hablando—sugirió con tal de evadir su pregunta

Radizt asintió, él ya sabía que le había cambiado de tema para no contestarle, pero en ese caso la respuesta estaba clara. La conocía desde hace poco, pero ya sabía que era muy orgullosa y que si algo no le gustaba no dudaba en decirlo a la cara. No era muy difícil intuir su respuesta…

Freezer acababa de entrar al pub, quedó sorprendido al ver a la híbrido con el muchacho saiyajin de tercera. Definitivamente, como había supuesto de primeras, Radizt no era el padre de la chica. Ni siquiera su mente retorcida era capaz de plantearse tener sexo con su madre. Bueno, entre otras cosas porque no la conocía. Pero entonces, si la híbrido era la hija de Nappa o de Vegeta ¿Qué hacía una primera clase, o peor aún, una princesa con un simple soldado de tercera? abíSegún tenía entendido para los saiyajines de primera era una deshonra el simple hecho de hablar con un clase baja.

Mientras el lagarto divagaba en sus pensamientos dio la vuelta y vio como la híbrido le quitaba la armadura al tercera. Este fue el primer sorprendido, no sabía que Bra iba a tomarse tan a pecho lo de actuar. Bueno, también es que si no se quitaban nada iba a quedar un poco raro. Él no tenía inconveniente ninguno en quitarle la armadura o las mayas, pero no quería arriesgarse a llevarse un manotazo de Bra, que era mucho más fuerte que él.

El lagarto se fue por la puerta del pub, más o menos a los veinte minutos de haber entrado. Qué bonito, tenía un romance prohibido a bordo de su nave. Que lo disfruten mientras puedan…

Cuando Freezer se marcho, el adolescente cogió su armadura y se la volvió a poner. Bra se reincorporó y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba totalmente avergonzada. Él no le había visto nada, pero se había rozado con todo.

—¿Qué pasa Bra, te gusto sin camiseta?—le pregunto su amigo con ese aire suyo tan seductor

—¡Idiota! ¡Tenía que fingir!—le gritó ella

Pero la verdad era que sí que le gustaba sin camiseta. ¿A qué chica no le gustaría el sin camiseta? Tenía trece años, pero ya tenía unos abdominales perfectos, tipo Cristiano Ronaldo. Pero no confundir, le gustaba sin camiseta, pero CON pantalones.

—Bueno, bueno perdón—se disculpo el adolescente—¿Querías preguntarme algo más?

—Por hoy no—dijo Bra entre bostezos—Me voy a dormir, ya son casi las tres de la noche

—¿Y eso te parece tarde?

—A mí sí ¡Oye!—saltó la peliazul inesperadamente—¿Podemos quedar para vernos aquí mañana?

—Cómo quieras

—¿Y vendrás mañana a desayunar?

—Sí, ¿No era que no me ibas a hacer más preguntas?—le preguntó irónico

—Ya, pero me refería a preguntas sobre mi padre—Metedura de pata

—¿Tú padre?—Preguntó el muchacho extrañado

Ahí Bra se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta al fondo, bueno, le diría que había sido una simple equivocación, porque, además ¿Cómo un niño de seis años iba a tener una hija con trece? Radizt no sabía que venía del fututo.

—Esto…de el príncipe Vegeta, es que a esas horas tengo sueño y… bueno ya sabes lo loca que estoy y pues eso…que me he equivocado—Intento arreglar su error muy nerviosamente—Me voy a mi habitación ¡Hasta mañana!—cambió rápidamente de tema

—Valeee—asintió el tercera muy poco convencido— Pues te acompaño, aquí ya no voy a hacer na´

¿Por qué Bra habría confundido al principito demonio con su padre? Vale, confundir a un adulto y llamarle papá ¿Pero, a un niño? Aunque era imposible que Vegeta fuese su padre. Solo tenía cinco o seis años, ni siquiera podía procrear además de que era un niño. Aunque la verdad, no sabía nada sobre el origen de esa extraña hembra que tanto se parecía a él, pero a la vez tanto se diferenciaba…

* * *

Al día siguiente todo marchaba cómo últimamente acostumbraba, los saiyajines y Bra desayunaron cómo siempre, sin mediar palabra, y lo que siempre, comida asquerosa. Después Bra marchó a ayudar a Burble en su puesto en la enfermería, todo cómo estos últimos días hasta…

—Señorita Bra—la llamó el alienígena que siempre la avisaba cuando Freezer quería verla

—¿Freezer quiere verme otra vez?—intuyó la adolescente

—No, esta vez no tiene que ver a Freezer, simplemente tiene que pasar unas pequeñas pruebas médicas

—Pero las pruebas médicas no eran para…—Burble no entendía porque se las tenían que hacer a Bra, que era una simple científica, en esas pruebas te hacían análisis de sangre y comprobaban tu estado de forma, había hecho algunas, pero que el supiera eran solo para guerreros, él llevaba años aquí y no le habían hecho ninguna. Aunque al ver al otro alienígena haciéndole el símbolo del cuchillo pasando por el cuello, decidió cambiar su frase—Sí, las pruebas médicas, yo mismo me las tuve que hacer. No son nada Bra—Mintió, o al menos en lo de que se las había hecho él. Porque aunque eran bastantes horas de pruebas lo más doloroso era el pinchazo de aguja cuando te sacaban sangre

—Bueno, está bien—asintió ella al verse sin más remedio

Los científicos examinaron a Bra durante horas, le hicieron pruebas de rendimiento, de resistencia y de velocidad. Qué por supuesto pasó favorablemente. Después de unas tres horas de pruebas que a los científicos solo les servían como tapadera, llegaron a la parte que les interesaba: Sacarle sangre.

—Tranquila, solo será un pinchazo—la calmo uno de los científicos

—No hay problema, una agujita no me va a hacer ningún daño

El científico pinchó en su vena y en unos instantes sacó una muy pequeña cantidad de la valiosa sangre de la híbrido.

—Ya hemos terminado por hoy—concluyó el científico que le sacó sangre—Puedes marcharte

Bra se fue de la enfermería dónde le habían estado haciendo pruebas y fue directa a su habitación. Comprobó la hora en el IPhone. Las once de la noche. Todavía quedaba una hora para su nuevo encuentro con Radizt. La verdad, no tenía mucho que hablar con él. El adolescente ya le dijo lo poco que sabía, bueno, al menos averiguo el nombre de su abuela(Que el adolescente únicamente sabía porque era su reina) Algo era algo. Pero esta vez no tenía nada en concreto de que hablar, simplemente le agrado el rato que pasó con el ayer, bueno, excepto cuando vino Freezer que se sintió un tanto…incomoda.

Iba a ponerse los cascos con la música, cuando de repente oyó el sonidito de un llanto que intentaba ser disimulado. Bra no podía evitarlos, cuándo oía al pequeño de llorar lo único que podía hacer era ir corriendo hacia dónde se encontrase, aunque este la echase a patadas.

Se echó el IPhone al bolsillo y corrió hacía la habitación de su pequeño padre que se encontraba llorando con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernecitas, intentando qué nadie le escuchase

—_Hola_—saludó Bra tímidamente en saiyajin mientras abría la puerta

—_¿Cuándo me vas a dejar en paz?_—preguntó el principito aún sin sacar la cabeza de entre sus piernas

—_Cuando dejes de llorar y sepa que estés bien_

—_No te entiendo ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? ¿No deberías preocuparte por ti misma?_—le preguntó el chibi que ya conocía bien la norma de oro para la supervivencia en este sitio

—_Bueno pues_…—No supo que responder, no podía decirle que lo quería porque era su padre_—Porque me da pena ver a un niño tan pequeño en un sitio tan horrible_

—¡_Idiota!_—exclamo el niño— _Yo no soy un niño cualquiera ¡Soy el príncipe de los saiyajines!_

—_Sé que no estás bien y qué hace mucho que no duermes_

—_¿Y a ti qué?_

—_¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento para que te duermas?_

—_¿Un cuento? ¿Qué piensas que soy un bebe?_

—_Bueno…pues una historia para "mayores"_ —cambió la frase

—_Vale_—accedió el chibi—_pero cómo me aburra te vas_

_—Está bien. Esto era una vez un principito saiyajin cuyo planeta fue destruido por un ser cruel y malvado, el principito estuvo forzado a trabajar para el durante muchos años, pero el principito no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, entrenaba cada vez más duro para vencer al malvado ser que destruyo su planeta y a su familia…_

_—Sí me estas contando mi vida no te molestes. Me la sé_

Y es que en realidad sí que le iba a contar su vida

—_Déjame terminar. El principito trabajo durante muchos años para el ser malvado, pero años después, el ser malvado le mandó a conquistar un planeta llamado Tierra_

Hablaba de conquistas. Esto le estaba empezando a gustar a chibi Vegeta

—_El principito fue a conquistar ese planeta. Todos los seres eran aparentemente más débiles qué él. Pero_…

—_¿Qué paso? ¿Gano el príncipe?_—preguntó el chibi curioso

—_No, no gano. El príncipe era más fuerte que todos esos terrícolas. Sin embargo, hubo algo con lo qué el principito no contaba. El pensaba que todos los de su especie murieron. Pero no fue así, hubo otro superviviente. Pero este en vez de ayudar a su príncipe ayudo a los otros terrícolas, y aunque murieron muchos de ellos, juntos lograron vencer al principito…_

—_Jo, ¿Y ya murió el príncipe?_

_—No, porque el otro saiyajin, era bueno y tuvo piedad con él, entonces el principito huyo, pero no huyo para quedarse escondido, huyo hacía un planeta dónde se encontraban unas bolas mágicas que podían conceder cualquier deseo_…

—_Ojala existieran de verdad esas bolas_—suspiró chibi Vegeta_—así podría pedir ser inmortal y vencer a Freezer_

_—Pues justamente eso fue lo que quería pedir el principito, pero se encontró con gente inesperada. El ser malvado y los amigos terrícolas del otro de su planeta…_

_—¿Y al otro de su planeta?_

_—Ese llegara más tarde. Él ser malvado era el más fuerte de todos por lo tanto tenía más posibilidades de ganar. Pero el principito se hizo mucho más fuerte en su viaje a la Tierra y consiguió destruir a muchos de los soldados del ser malvado, y los terrícolas también mejoraron mucho. Pero el ser malvado llamó a sus fuerzas especiales. Él principito logro vencer a bastantes de ellos pero no pudo con los más fuertes…_

_—¿Pero no le mataron?¿Verdad?_

_—No, porque ahora sí, llego el otro del planeta del principito y mató a los que faltaban, pero este quedo muy malherido. El principito accedió a curarlo a cambió de que los terrícolas le ayudasen, el principito cumplió su parte pero los terrícolas invocaron el dragón mientras el principito dormía…_

_—¿Y gastaron todos los deseos?_—preguntó chibi Vegeta que estaba entusiasmado con la historia del principito

—_Todos menos uno, porque el alienígena del que dependían las bolas de dragón murió. El principito se enfado mucho, pero más enfadado aún estaba el malo. Qué finalmente mato a uno de los terrícolas y al principito. Pero este antes de morir contó al otro saiyajin cosas sobre su planeta de origen, y cómo los mato el ser malvado, y así el otro saiyajin se transformo el super saiyajin legendario…_

_—¿Y así termina? ¿Muere el príncipe y el otro se transforma en super saiyajin? Que birria de historia, ya que me empezaba a interesar…_

_—Todavía no ha acabado. ¿Te acuerdas del alienígena del que dependían las bolas mágicas?_

_—Sí, pero estaba muerto_

—_Pues al final no, resucito por unos momentos y dejo conceder el último deseo a los terrícolas. Ellos pidieron resucitar a todos los que mato el ser malvado y llevarlos a la Tierra…_

_—Entonces ¿También resucitó el príncipe?—preguntó el chibi entusiasmado, que se identificaba con él príncipe de la historia_

_—Exactamente, y también viajo a la Tierra, y una mujer terrícola muy guapa que acompañaba a los otros invito al príncipe y a los demás alienígenas a vivir en su casa…_

_—¿Y qué le dijo?_

_—Pues que sí, pero al cabo de unos pocos meses los otros alienígenas se fueron y el príncipe robo una de las naves de la mujer para ir a buscar al otro súper saiyajin…_

_—¿Y lo encontró?_

_—No, así que volvió, pero justo ese día en el que volvió el principito y los demás terrícolas descubrieron que el súper saiyajin había ganado al ser malvado pero lo había dejado con vida…_

_—Qué patético_

_—Todos los terrícolas pensaron que estaban perdidos, pero de repente apareció otro súper saiyajin…_

_—¿Otro? ¿Pensaba que solo había uno cada mil años?_

_—Pues no. Este nuevo súper saiyajin consiguió partir en dos al ser malvado con un simple golpe de espada. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando el súper saiyajin conto que venía del futuro…_

_—¿Y por qué venía al pasado?_

_—Para avisar a los demás guerreros de que dentro de tres años unos androides vendrían y les matarían a todos…_

—_¿Tan fuertes eran los androides?_ —preguntó chibi Vegeta que ya se caía del sueño

_—Por lo visto, así que el principito se decidió quedar durante esos tres años con la humana, que era un gran científica y sabía diseñar unas capsulas en las que la gravedad era hasta trescientas veces más que en ese planeta. En esos tres años el principito se convirtió en súper saiyajin y también tuvo un hijo con la humana…_

_—¿Y cómo salen los hijos?_

Esa pregunta si que no se la esperaba del chibi, y tampoco la iba a contestar, no iba a ser ella quien le arruinara la inocencia a su padre. Miró la hora en el IPhone ¡Las doce y cinco!

_—Lo siento príncipe no tengo tiempo ¡Me voy!_

El pobre chibi Vegeta se quedo decepcionado, él quería saber cómo terminaba la historia del príncipe y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de dónde salían los niños. Una vez se lo pregunto a su madre y tampoco le quiso contestar ¿Tan fuerte era lo qué había que hacer?

—_Oye Bra_…—llamó el chibi antes de qué esta se fuera—_¿Vendrás mañana a terminar de contarme la historia?_

Bra sonrío, al fin había conseguido llevarse bien con su pequeño padre

_—Por supuesto, buenas noches mi principito_

Chibi Vegeta se durmió de inmediato y esa noche no tuvo pesadillas, soñó con que era el príncipe de la historia de Bra y mil maneras para seguirla.

Mientras esta salió corriendo a toda pastilla hacía el pub, Radizt la estaría esperando y ya iba más de diez minutos tarde

En los laboratorios de Freezer…

—Señor, ya sabemos quién es el padre de la híbrido…

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y comenten :) Siento que en este no hayan salido Bulma y Vegeta, pero el fic era de Bra y el chibi y a ellos ya les dedique un capitulo entero. Pero no os preocupéis, volverán a salir. Incluso a lo mejor les dedico otro capitulo. Besos a todas ^-^


	12. ¿Pero como es posible?

—Señor, ya sabemos quién es el padre de la híbrido…

* * *

—¿Quién?—pregunto ansioso el lagarto

—Vegeta…

—Con que Vegeta…mmm ¿Entonces de que año viene nuestra querida híbrido?

—Del 790, es decir, de cincuenta y un años adelante en el tiempo, época en la que Vegeta tendría cincuenta y siete años, edad más que suficiente para haber tenido una hija de unos trece.

—¿Y ya saben cuál es su otra raza?

—Sí, ya los sabemos, cómo anteriormente supusimos es terrícola-saiyajin. Y, efectivamente, hemos comprobado que la máquina del tiempo venía de La Tierra

—Hablando de la máquina del tiempo… ¿Cómo va?

—Estará lista para mañana por la mañana, maestro. Usted duerma y cuando se despierte su máquina del tiempo ya estará lista

—¿Y el clon?

—Ya hemos conseguido la sangre de la híbrido, el clon tardara unos… tres días en formarse

—¿Y cuándo el clon se forme tendrá todos los recuerdos de la híbrido y además me obedecerá?

—Efectivamente, señor.

—Bien, dentro de cuatro días partiremos hacia el año 790…Voy a darme mi vueltecita rutinaria por el pub y después a buscar una puta, esta noche estoy muy contento… —concluyó sádicamente mientras se marchaba del laboratorio

Con que la hija de Vegeta… ¿Para qué habría mandado Vegeta a su hija hasta aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo había conseguido Vegeta tener una hija? Qué el supiera los saiyajines eran de las pocas especies que no podían reproducirse con otras razas, aunque por lo visto con esos terrícolas sí ¿Pero cómo habría llegado Vegeta a encontrarse con una terrícola? Cuando le dijeron que posiblemente Bra venía de ese planeta, investigo acerca de él. No había nada interesante; sus habitantes eran muy débiles y el principal atractivo del planeta era simplemente que estaba lleno de agua. A él no le interesaba ese sitio para nada ¿Por qué mandaría a Vegeta allí de misión? Sí la híbrido tenía trece años, tuvo que mandar a Vegeta a ese planeta cuando este tenía cuarenta y cuatro. Pero de todos modos. Sí Vegeta violo, o más bien iba a violar, a una terrícola ¿Por qué no la mato con el resto de los habitantes de ese planeta?

Freezer daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión lógica por la que Vegeta pudiese llegar a tener una hija con una terrícola…

En el pub…

Radizt llevaba diez minutos esperando a Bra, se disponía a irse cuando vio a la adolescente entrar corriendo por la puerta

—¡Lo siento!—entro gritando la peliazul

—¿Te has dormido o algo?—le pregunto el adolescente mientras la invitaba a sentarse en el mismo sofá del otro día

—No, es que estaba contándole una historia al príncipe para ayudarle a dormir y…

—¡Wow! ¿Te escucho? Serías la primera persona—exclamo Radizt con algo de ironía

—Pues sí me escucho, y además me ha pedido que vuelva mañana—Dijo Bra con orgullo de lo que había conseguido, que para Radizt parecía casi una hazaña imposible que el principito demonio escuchase a alguien

—Oye Bra—cambió el tema—¿De dónde vienes?

—¿De dónde vengo? Pues… de mi habitación ¿De dónde voy a venir?—dijo intentando hacerse la tonta

—¡Que cachonda! Me refiero a de que planeta vienes. Eres muy rara. Pareces saiyajin pero no tienes cola y tienes un color de ojos y pelo bastante raro

—¿Y para qué te interesa saber de dónde vengo?— le pregunto Bra

—¿Y por qué no quieres decírmelo?—contesto él

Bra sintió el ki de Freezer, la otra vez no lo hizo porque no estaba atenta y ni siquiera sabía que el lagarto pasaba por ahí. Pero esta noche estaba atenta al ki de Freezer y a cualquier excusa que le sirviese para cambiar de tema

—Radizt, viene Freezer—susurro por lo bajinis

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó el adolescente que no veía a Freezer por ninguna parte

—Hazme caso

Y dicho esto fue ella la que le beso esta vez y a los pocos segundos, efectivamente, llegó Freezer que seguía estando sorprendido con lo que veía, ahora más que sabía que Bra era hija de Vegeta ¿Qué hacía una princesa con un tercera clase? Qué más daba, su plan de actuar silencioso y no decir ni hacer nada a Bra estaba funcionando. Pronto viajaría al futuro y mataría a su padre, es decir, a Vegeta, y lo más divertido era que no iba a ser él quién lo matara, iba a ser su propia hija, o más bien, el clon de su propia hija… Iba a ser bastante divertido. Y cuando finalmente acabase con Vegeta conquistaría el universo en todas sus líneas temporales. El lagarto no pudo evitar reírse sádicamente aún estando en medio del pub

Media hora después Freezer se retiro del pub, aún sin quitarle la vista a la parejita que llevaba a bordo. Radizt y Bra pararon su espectáculo y se reincorporaron, por suerte, los alienígenas del pub estaban más ocupados mirando a las putas que bailaban en las barras mientras se quitaban la ropa que de preocuparse de sus repentinos cambios.

Sí. De esos besos que no significaban nada, o al menos no debían significar, porque a ella le gustaban y a él también, aunque ninguno quisiera admitirlo. Radizt se dio cuenta de que a ella le gustaban porque le metió la lengua en medio del beso. Y Bra se dio cuenta de que a él le gustaban porque le correspondió.

—Bueno Bra ¿Me vas a decir ya de dónde diantres vienes?

—¿Pero para qué te interesa?

—¿Pero por qué quieres que no lo sepa?

—¿Pero por que lo quieres saber?

—Por curiosidad, y porque ayer cuando te fuiste llamaste _papá_ a Vegeta—finalmente respondió

—Fue una equivocación, además cómo va ser mi padre ¡El tiene cinco años y yo tengo trece!—dijo Bra muy alterada

—A lo mejor vienes del futuro ¿Quién sabe?—comentó él divertido

—¿De…de el futuro? ¿Por…qué piensas eso?—dijo aún más alterada

¿Por qué se habría alterado tanto? Era una broma ¿O acaso venía de verdad del futuro? Pero entonces, si ella era verdaderamente la hija de Vegeta ¡Entonces era una princesa! Pero eso era imposible ¿O no?

—No, por nada, solo era una broma, es que cuándo ese día salí de la enfermería vi una nave muy rara en uno de los laboratorios de Freezer…

—Describe nave muy rara—exigió ella

—Bueno, pues especie una capsula transparente en una especie de plataforma azul, sujetada por patas amarillas que llevaba una especie de logotipo muy raro en forma de C con círculos alrededor

¡Oh, no! ¡Su máquina del tiempo! Ya casi se había olvidado, y ahora Freezer la tenía en sus manos ¡Era terrible!

—¡La máquina del tiempo!—no pudo evitar gritar la adolescente—¡Radizt, mañana después de desayunar me dices en que laboratorio la has visto!—siguió gritando muy alterada

—¡¿Entonces estás diciendo que eso es una máquina del tiempo!—grito Radizt sorprendido sin saber aún si era coña o si iba en serio

—Yo,yo…—Bra no sabía que responder o que decir—¡Me voy a mi habitación, me duele la cabeza nos vemos en el desayuno!

La adolescente salió corriendo y el pobre Radizt quedó desorientado, solo era una broma, pero ella se lo tomo muy enserio… ¿Vendría del futuro de verdad o solo le estaba siguiendo la broma? Bueno, la extraña capsula esa la vio de verdad ¿En serio eso era una máquina del tiempo?

Cuando Bra llego a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la cama, se hizo bastante daño, se le olvido que esa no era su camita de Capsule Corp que tenía un colchón de agua. No, era su cama de piedra en este horroroso sitio del pasado… ¡Cómo se pudo olvidar de la máquina del tiempo! Si Freezer llegara a usarla… No sabía exactamente que podía pasar, pero seguro que nada bueno. En fin, mañana le diría a Radizt que la acompañase a dónde vio la nave y cuando nadie mirase ella la cogería y se iría de vuelta al futuro. Sus padres debían de estar muy preocupados…

Radizt…sin querer le había dicho su secreto y la vería desaparecer ante sus ojos cuándo mañana se fuese en la máquina del tiempo. Pero en fin ¿Quién le creería? Decidió no darle más vueltas y se durmió rápidamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Apenas había amanecido en el planeta Freezer, pero el lagarto, sus dos consejeros y sus científicos ya estaban despiertos.

Era el gran día. La máquina del tiempo ya estaba terminada…el clon todavía no, pero Freezer tenía un plan…

—Zarbon, quiero que hagas los honores, viaja al futuro y dime cómo están las cosas, después vuelve e iré yo con mi querido clon

—¿Y una vez en el futuro, que quiere que haga, Señor?—preguntó el alienígena azul

—Nada, simplemente dime cómo le va la vida a nuestro querido Vegeta y ya esta

—Señor—Interrumpió uno de los científicos—Debe saber que la máquina del tiempo tardara un día en llegar a su destino, cuando vino la híbrido llevaba velocidad instantánea, pero nosotros no hemos podido incorporarle esto porque hubiésemos tardado más en eso que usted en hacer el viaje, pero sí que le hemos incorporado un modo de hibernación para que no se le haga largo el viaje—explico este

Y sin más dilación, Zarbon subió a la máquina del tiempo, dispuesto a averiguar para Freezer todo lo que pudiese sobre el extraño y desconocido futuro del que venía la híbrido…

* * *

N/A:Bueno ¿Que tal quedo? Comenten plis. Siguiente capítulo: Primer viaje al pasado

Besos ^.^


	13. ¡Buenos días Freezer!

Y sin más dilación, Zarbon subió a la máquina del tiempo, dispuesto a averiguar para Freezer todo lo que pudiese sobre el extraño y desconocido futuro del que venía la híbrido…

Horas después los soldados de Freezer fueron despertando, Bra estaba muy contenta ¡Al fin volvería al futuro! Se comió a todo correr la porquería de comida que les daban en ese asqueroso comedor y espero ansiosa a que Radizt terminara.

El muchacho estaba desorientado por la charla de ayer ¿Iba en serio lo de que venía del futuro y Vegeta era su padre o era un simple broma? Pues si lo era no tenía ninguna gracia.

Terminaron de desayunar y Bra se llevo a Radizt agarrado de la armadura corriendo a fuera de la cafetería. Nappa y el pequeño Vegeta se quedaron con una buena cara de ¿Qué les pasa a estos?

—¡Ai!—se quejo el muchacho—¿Para qué tienes tanta prisa?

—Para volver al futuro, pronto me iré de este asqueroso sitio y volveré a mi casita—dijo Bra, viéndose ya en Capsule Corp

—Oye Bra, si esto del futuro es una broma, puedes dejarlo ya. No hace gracia

—No es ninguna broma—dijo ella seria—¿Por qué crees que no te quería contar que pasaba?

—¿Y por qué me lo has contado?

—Por lo que has dicho de la máquina del tiempo ¡Gracias Radizt! Eres mi salvación ahora podre volver a casa

—¿Podre perderte de vista?—preguntó el joven sarcástico—¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes?

—Ja, ja, ja, venga enséñame dónde esta

—Está en el laboratorio 021

—Vamos—dijo Bra emocionada

Pero cuando llegaron se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

—¡Radizt, aquí no hay nada! Sí es una broma no tiene gracia

—Pues lo había, y creo que la única que está gastando una broma eres tú. Es imposible que vengas del futuro y que Vegeta sea tu padre, además no te pareces casi nada a él—dijo el adolescente que estaba ya empezando a mosquearse

—Pues porque me parezco más a mi ma…

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase detecto el ki de Freezer, junto con el de Dodoria y otros cinco kis muy inferiores,probablemente científicos

—¡Escóndete!—Ordeno Bra—Viene Freezer

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Confía en mi

Y efectivamente, Freezer se dirigía hacía el gran laboratorio junto con Dodoria y un equipo de científicos. Radizt no daba crédito, al igual que en la cafetería Bra pudo predecir cuándo venía el lagarto ¿Es que tenía alguna especie de poder especial o algo?

—Señor—comenzó uno de los científicos— Configuramos la máquina del tiempo para que apareciese unos metros más a la derecha de dónde debería haber aparecido

—¿Y eso para qué?—pregunto el lagarto

—Bueno, porque si mandaron a la híbrido al pasado estarán esperando a que vuelva en el mismo lugar dónde la mandaron. Si Zarbon solo va de reconocimiento es mejor que aparezca en otro lugar

Los dos adolescentes quedaron boquiabiertos. Radizt porque descubrió que Bra no estaba de coña cuando hablaba de que venía del futuro y Bra porque acaba de descubrir que Zarbon ahora mismo estaba en su línea temporal y más tarde iría Freezer. Aunque si su padre matase a Zarbon no habría ningún problema. Al contrario…conseguirían una máquina del tiempo

—Ah y por cierto maestro—añadió otro científico—Hemos reprogramado el scouter de Zarbon, ahora tiene dos funciones nuevas. Uno: Poder comunicarse desde el futuro con su scouter hacia uno especial que hemos diseñado nosotros y Dos: mandar la máquina del tiempo de vuelta en caso de que haya riesgo de que se estropee

Ahí el científico pateo las ilusiones de Bra

—Está bien—afirmo el lagarto—Cuando Zarbon vuelva partimos hacia el futuro, tengo mucha, pero que mucha curiosidad por saber cómo ha conseguido Vegeta tener una hija…

Dicho esto, el lagarto y su equipo de científicos abandonaron el laboratorio 021, para dirigirse a otro laboratorio…el del clon y los dos adolescentes quedaron solos.

—Entonces…es verdad ¡Eres la hija de Vegeta!—exclamo Radizt totalmente sorprendido

—Sí, ves como era verdad ¿Pero cómo habrá conseguido enterarse?

—No se Bra…Perdón

—¿Perdón porque?

—Por haberme burlado de ti, por haber entrado ese día a la habitación, por besarte…

—¿Y ahora porque me pides perdón por eso?—pregunto la chica intrigada, ya que por el tono de voz del adolescente no parecía ninguna broma…

—Porque eres de primera, una princesa, superior a mí…Nunca deberíamos haber hablado. Me voy…

—No, espera Radizt, por favor...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el joven ya se había marchado del pasillo. ¿A qué venía su cambio de humor? ¿Tan importantes eran las clases sociales en Vegetasei?

Las malditas clases sociales…Esa tarde Radizt no tenía que hacer nada en el Planeta Freezer… a al menos hasta que se aburriese el lagarto. Se tumbo en su incomoda cama y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado esa misma mañana. En Bra…él no sabía que venía del futuro, ni menos que era la hija de Vegeta. Pero era así, ella era una princesa y él un tercera. Se había burlado de ella, le había gastado bromas, la había visto con ropa interior e incluso la había besado… Y ella lo podía haber matado perfectamente…

Toda su vida sus padres le habían dicho que no había que juntarse con los de primera y que había que tenerles respeto. Él toda su vida la había pasando siendo la mierda de la sociedad. Y ahora que solo quedaban dos saiyajines vivos(y por lo visto cuatro) contándole a él y todos eran de primera. Se sentía más inferior que nunca. No lo quería reconocer, pero le había cogido cariño a Bra, pero esta mañana, cuándo le dijo que solo le conto su secreto porque él le había dicho lo de la máquina del tiempo y la vio tan feliz de irse…Solo pudo hacer ese comentario sarcástico para que no se notara lo mal que se sentía.

Sí Vegeta se llegase a enterar de que Bra es su hija y él la había besado la mataría, o incluso si fuese Nappa el que se enterara también lo mataría. Cualquiera de primera lo hubiese matado.

A él este sitio no le parecía tan horrible…en comparación con el barrio de mala muerte en el que vivía en Vegetasei. La cama no era tan incómoda en comparación al sofá en el que antes dormía. En su casa solo había una cama en la que dormían sus padres. Ni siquiera era una cama de matrimonio, era una cama también bastante incómoda en la que solo cabían los dos y muy justitos. La comida de la cafetería si estaba horrible en comparación con la de su madre. Pero en esa horrible y vieja cafetería por lo menos sabía que iba a comer todos los días. En Vegetasei había días que no podía comer, a pesar de que su madre siempre le daba su plato cuando él le decía que tenía hambre. Aunque últimamente estuvo optando por no quejarse más, porque su madre ya estaba bastante mal, delgada de más…

Porque este sito parecería horrible a los ojos de cualquier ser vivo que no hubiese vivido en un sitio peor…

Por su parte Bra seguía trabajando en la enfermería, pero estaba perdida, distante, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez…Probablemente no sería tan malo que Zarbon o Freezer viajasen al futuro, su padre los podría matar fácilmente…Pero ¿Y si Zarbon viera que su padre será demasiado fuerte y Freezer decidía matarlo? No quería ni imaginarlo. Y por otro lado pensaba en Radizt y en su repentino cambio de actitud…¿Tanto le habría afectado que ella fuese la hija de Vegeta?

—¡Bra!—llamo Burble sacándola de sus pensamientos

—Eh…sí ¿Qué?—contestó ella distraída

—¡Te estás equivocando de líquidos para echar a la máquina! Ya llevas un tiempo aquí y deberías saber cómo funciona esto. Si te equivocas de líquido mueren, y después Freezer nos mata

—Perdón, es que estoy...pensando en algo

—Piensa en lo que quieres, pero intenta hacer esto bien, que no es muy complicado y no entiendo por qué hoy fallas

—Oye Burble ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime—asintió el científico

—¿Por qué trabajas para Freezer?

—Pues antes porque necesitaba dinero y ahora porque soy su mejor médico y si dimitió me mata—respondió el alienígena—¿Y tú Bra?

—Pues…porque llegue aquí por accidente y era esto o ser su puta

—Entiendo, cómo la mayoría de la gente trabajas porque no tienes más remedio. Bueno será mejor que sigamos antes de que Freezer nos vea y se enfade

—Sí…—asintió la adolescente

A partir de ahí el día siguió como normalmente, o casi como normalmente, porque no intercambio ni una sola palabra con Radizt durante la cena. Esa noche no oyó a su pequeño padre de llorar, así que a pesar de todo esto de Freezer, Radizt y la máquina del tiempo pudo dormir más tranquila…

Al día siguiente en Capsule Corp año 790

Acaba de amanecer en Capsule Corp, pero Bulma y Vegeta ya llevaban un par de horas trabajando en la máquina del tiempo, desde que Bulma hizo las paces con Vegeta avanzo mucho más rápido en la máquina del tiempo: Ella ideaba los planos y Vegeta colocaba las partes pesadas de la máquina. De pronto se oyó un estruendo proveniente del jardín.

—¡Vegeta! ¡La máquina del tiempo!—grito la peliazul—¡Bra ha vuelto!

—No, no es Bra…—dijo Vegeta en tono de preocupación

—¿Entonces quién es?—pregunto Bulma, empezando a preocuparse por el tono de voz de su compañero

—Zarbon…

Un alienígena azul que acaba de despertar de su estado de hibernación salió de la máquina del tiempo en la que venía

—Señor, ya estoy en el futuro—anuncio Zarbon por vía scouter

—Está bien ¿Y dime que ves?—pregunto el lagarto

—Me encuentro en un jardín de una casa muy grande, bueno, más bien parece ser de una mansión y tiene el mismo logotipo que la máquina del tiempo

—Bien, pues ve a ver que más ves—ordeno el lagarto

Antes de que Zarbon pudiese dar un paso más, no pudo dar crédito a lo que vio…Un hombre de unos cuarenta años de apariencia muy, muy parecido al crío de seis años que tenían en la nave, del que estaba abrazada una mujer de pelo y ojos azules de aspecto similar a él y muy parecida a la híbrido.

—Señor he visto un hombre que podría ser Vegeta e iba con una mu…—antes de que terminara la frase, el príncipe lo agarro del cuello con la fuerza necesaria para hacerle mucho daño, pero para no estrangularle

—¿Dónde está mi hija?—preguntó Vegeta amenazante mientras cogía a Zarbon por el cuello

—Es…esta con Freezer—dijo el alienígena azul sin aire y sin poder creer que Vegeta parecía ser mucho más fuerte que él

—¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hija?—siguió interrogando Vegeta en el mismo tono de voz de antes

—Na…nada

—Más te vale…—amenazo el príncipe

—Zarbon ¿Qué diantres está pasando?—pregunto el lagarto desde su scouter—si tienes problemas manda la nave de vuelta al pasado con el botón que está debajo del de apagar en tu scouter

El alienígena no tenía más remedio, iba a morir de todos modos, así que presiono el botón y la máquina desapareció inmediatamente del jardín.

—¿Qué has hecho?—volvió a preguntar Vegeta apretándole más del cuello

—Le he vuelto a mandar la nave a Freezer—respondió con el poco aliento que le quedaba

Y al instante, Vegeta agarro más fuerte del cuello del alienígena separando su cabeza del cuerpo. Bulma casi vomita al ver esta escena. Tragando mucho, mucho aire, la peliazul se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba la cabeza inerte del alienígena azul y cogió su scouter

—¿Freezer? ¿Estas ahí? ¡Buenos días! —comenzó la peliazul

Vegeta pensaba que su mujer se había vuelto más loca de lo que era habitual. Era el monstruo que posiblemente estaría haciendo algo no muy bueno con su hija y ella empezaba con un ¡Buenos días! como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

—¿Quién eres?—pregunto el lagarto

—Soy la madre de Bra—empezó tranquilamente—¡¿Qué diantres has hecho con mi hija!? —cambió drásticamente su tono de voz

—¿Entonces tú debes de ser la perra de Vegeta?—intento adivinar Freezer

—¡Idiota!—grito Bulma casi dejando sordo al lagarto y a su compañero—¡Yo no soy la perra de nadie! ¡Soy la gran Bulma Briefs! Y te advierto que como no me devuelvas pronto a mi hija, Vegeta te dará tu merecido—advirtió la peliazul

—¿Vegeta? Debes de estar de broma, perrilla—río el lagarto—yo soy mucho más fuerte que ese monito

—Sí, pues eso ya lo veremos, lagartija enana—continuo ella sarcástica— Vegeta es mucho más fuerte que cuando estaba ante tus ordenes. Acaba de matar a Zarbon simplemente apretándole un poquito en el cuello. Además y si por un casual, que lo dudo, pudieses con Vegeta, mi hijo te derrotaría. Por cierto, él fue quien te mato ¿Sabes?

El rostro de Freezer palideció más de lo que por sí ya estaba. Sí eso era verdad, sí a Vegeta le había costado matar tanto a Zarbon y si su hijo lo había matado en el futuro lo tenía crudo… o no. Tenía un plan.

—Y dime perrilla ¿Tan buena eres en la cama para que Vegeta haya tenido dos hijos contigo?—pregunto sarcástico el lagarto

—¡Imbecil!—exclamo la peliazul—¡Ya te he dicho que no soy una perra! Vegeta es mi compañero y somos una familia fe…—antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, el príncipe arrebato el scouter a su compañera, para evitar que lo terminar avergonzando delante del lagarto

—¡Mira, estúpido lagarto!—exclamo Vegeta con un tono de voz monstruoso—¡Te juro que como le hayas tocado un solo pelo a mi hija, te las vas a ver conmigo!

—No sé lo que has hecho para matar tan rápido a Zarbon, y para tener un hijo que consiguiera matarme. Tampoco me importa. Dentro de tres días apareceré en tu casa con tu hija, pero no sé… ella dice que le gusta este sitio y que quiere quedarse más…

—¡Deja de mentir, idiota! No estoy para bromas…

—Bueno, lo comprobarás por ti mismo. Nos vemos en tú estúpido nuevo planeta dentro de tres días a esta misma hora…Adiós

Freezer corto la transmisión. Y Bulma y Vegeta permanecieron allí parados unos segundos, inmóviles…Ellos desde el principio pensaban que Bra estaba en Vegetasei, y aunque estaban bastante preocupados, no era ni mucho menos lo mismo, porque Bra era mucho más poderosa que cualquier saiyajin de Vegetasei. Pero no que Freezer…

Unas horas después en el planeta Freezer, año 739…

Radizt se disponía a ir al comedor. Vegeta y Nappa ya deberían de estar ahí cuando se disponía a abandonar el pasillo alguien lo agarro del brazo. Bra.

—Oye ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando te dije que era la hija de Vegeta?

—Pues porque en ese caso no podemos ser amigos, ni siquiera deberíamos tener derecho a hablarnos—contesto el adolescente

—Pero…eso no importa. Ya no estamos en Vegetasei

—De todos modos dudo que a tú padre, niño o adulto, le haga mucha gracia que hables con alguien de tercera ¿Me podrías soltar?

—No, no te suelto—dijo ella irónica

—Pues nos quedamos aquí todo el…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase sintió el ki de Freezer que se dirigía al pasillo dónde estaban. Bra, aprovechando que tenía a Radizt cogido del brazo lo arrastro rápidamente hasta su habitación…

—¿Otra vez sabes que va a pasar por aquí Freezer?

—Sí ¿Oye que hay al final de este pasillo?—pregunto la adolescente por lo bajinis

—Un laboratorio

En ese momento, Freezer pasó por el pasillo, cómo predijo Bra anteriormente, iba hablando con dos de sus científicos

—Mañana cuando llegue la nave de Zarbon, partimos hasta la Tierra, año 790, Vegeta se va a llevar una sorpresita cuando…

Mientras que decía esto, el lagarto paso al laboratorio del final del pasillo y los adolescentes no pudieron oír más

—¡Oh, no!—exclamó la peliazul—Tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda—dijo mirando al saiyajin de tercera

—¿Mi ayuda?—pregunto retóricamente el adolescente

—Sí, es que tengo un plan para ir a la Tierra, pero necesito tú ayuda. Verás…

* * *

N/A: ¿Cual sera el plan de Bra? Veréis seguro que os encanta... Hasta el próximo capítulo, dejen sus reviews :)

Besos:

Ladysupersaiyajin


	14. Bra2

—¡Oh, no!—exclamó la peliazul—Tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda—dijo mirando al saiyajin de tercera

—¿Mi ayuda?—pregunto retóricamente el adolescente

—Sí, es que tengo un plan para ir a la Tierra, pero necesito tú ayuda. Verás…—comenzó la peliazul—Aunque resulte un poco difícil de creer, en mi planeta existen unas bolas mágicas que son capaces de conceder cualquier deseo…

—Sabiendo que vienes del futuro, lo de las bolas mágicas no es difícil de creer—la interrumpió el adolescente

—Sí, bueno, pues necesito tú ayuda. ¿Cuál es la nave más rápida de Freezer?

—Mmmm—pensó el saiyajin de tercera—Sé cual es y dónde está, pero no me acuerdo del nombre…¡Oye! No estarás pensando en…

—Sí—le interrumpió—estoy pensando en robarle la nave a Freezer

—¡Pero nos matara!—advirtió Radizt

—Tú tranquilo, Freezer ahora está concentrado en mi máquina del tiempo, y yo soy más fuerte que su sistema de seguridad. Esta noche cuándo todos estén en el pub partimos hacía la Tierra

—¿Partimos? ¿Plural?—pregunto el adolescente

—Sí, plural—confirmo la peliazul—Mi padre, tú y yo

—¿Tú padre? ¿Es qué es necesario que…?

—¡Oye!—le corto en mitad de la pregunta—¿No pensaras que iba a dejar a mi padre en un sitio así?

—Eh…nooo, pero…¿Qué le vas a decir?

—Simplemente que nos vamos

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con él calvo?

—No tiene por qué darse cuenta de que nos hemos ido… Por cierto, hablando de mi padre, el calvo y de ir a algún sitio ¿Vamos ya a desayunar?

En el laboratorio del final del pasillo…

En un tanque repleto de un líquido parecido al de curación, yacía Bra o un ser muy parecido a ella. Freezer pasó junto con sus científicos al laboratorio y admiro la belleza de lo que parecía la hermosa híbrido desnuda…

—¿Cuánto queda?—preguntó el lagarto, ansioso ya por tener su clon listo

—No mucho—dijo uno de los científicos que se encontraban ya en la sala—Para esta noche ya la tendrá. Cómo puede ver ya está construido su aspecto físico, que es totalmente idéntico al de la original, solo queda parte de su sistema nervioso, para que actué como naturalmente haría y conservar todos los recuerdos hasta la extracción de sangre. Pero eso sí, obedeciendo sus órdenes

—Con que para esta noche—dijo el lagarto con lujuria—creo que ya he encontrado entrenamiento para antes de acostarme. Decidido—cambio de tema— mañana al alba, partiré con mi híbrido hasta el futuro…Vegeta se va a llevar una sorpresita, cuándo su querida hija no quiera volver con él—finalizo sádicamente

El día fue largo, pero al fin llegó la esperada noche. Bra y Radizt terminaron de cenar, pero decidieron esperar hasta que el pub abriera para tener a la mayoría de la guardia distraída, mientras tanto, Freezer esperaba ansioso en el laboratorio el clon de Bra, ya habían cogido la ropa de la hibrido para ponérsela al clon cuando saliese de la vaina(o para cuando terminara sus planes con Freezer) Y tras mucha espera, al fin…

La vaina se abrió y de ella salió una hermosa joven de trece años con cabellos y ojos celestes. Los científicos y Freezer quedaron asombrados con la naturalidad con la que él clon se movía y se disponía a ponerse su ropa, decidieron probarlo antes que nada

—¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto uno de los científicos al clon

—Me llamo Bra—respondió el clon con un tono de voz completamente natural

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Bra?—pregunto otro de los científicos

—Trece

—¿De qué planeta vienes?—pregunto otro

—De la Tierra

—¿Cuál es tu verdadera fuerza de poder?—pregunto Dodoria

—No sé exactamente, unas ochenta mil

Todos quedaron impresionados

—¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí, Bra?—pregunto el lagarto

—Pues…porque en realidad quería ir a Vegetasei a conocer a mis abuelos, pero cómo no me sabía las coordenadas, ni estaba segura del año al que tendría que viajar…pues termine aquí

El clon de Bra era sorprendente, respondía a todas la preguntas con una naturalidad increíble y contaba todos los hechos al detalle, cómo si en verdad los hubiese vivido

—Una última pregunta—dijo el lagarto—¿Eres virgen?

—Sí

—¿Te gustaría dejar de serlo?—le pregunto el lagarto con lujuria

—Oh, pues no sé, usted me haría el favor…—dijo Bra2 mientras se lamia un dedo seductoramente

Una media hora después, Bra miro su IPhone. Doce de la noche. Hora de actuar. Iba a dirigirse a la habitación de chibi Vegeta y después los tres se reunirían en la de Radizt, para finalmente, robarle la nave más rápida a Freezer.

Primero, llamo antes de entrar a la habitación de chibi Vegeta y comenzó a hablar en saiyajin

SAIYAN!

—¿Puedo pasar, príncipe?—Dijo la peliazul mientras llamaba a la puerta

—¿Bra? ¿Eres tú?—pregunto el chibi

—Sí, soy yo—asintió la adolescente—Acompáñame

—¿A dónde?—pregunto el chibi

—A escapar de aquí

—¿Estás loca?—pregunto el niño—¡Freezer nos matara!

—No lo hará si no se da cuenta ¡Vamos Vegeta! ¿Vienes?

El chibi pensó que la adolescente se había vuelto loca, de todos modos acepto, seguramente morir era mejor que vivir allí. Los dos se reunieron con Radizt en su habitación y fueron sigilosamente hacía dónde se encontraba la nave más rápida de Freezer. Cómo era obvio, el sistema de seguridad sonó en cuánto entraron, pero Freezer estaba demasiado distraído con Bra2 y los guardias de Freezer que no se encontraban en el pub, no pudieron hacer nada contra Bra. Finalmente partieron.

—Planeta Tierra, 1 día y 16 horas para llegar a su destino—anunció la máquina

—No ha sido difícil—exclamó Radizt—Creo que deberíamos haberlo intentado antes

—Sí, ya claro, cómo que sin mí lo hubieseis podido conseguir—dijo Bra con tono orgulloso

—¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto chibi Vegeta, que todavía no se había enterado de que iba la cosa

—Vamos a mi planeta, a la Tierra, y después al futuro

—¿Al futuro?—pregunto retóricamente el chibi—Eso es imposible…

—Sí, es posible ¿Te acuerdas de la historia que te conté el otro día?

—Sí ¿Y qué?

—¿Y de las bolas mágicas?

—Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Es que existen de verdad?—pregunto chibi Vegeta

—Exactamente, vamos a pedirle un deseo al dragón para que nos lleve al futuro

—¿Es que acaso tú vienes del futuro?—pregunto el principito sorprendido

—Sí, exactamente

—Oye, Bra ¿Sabes si venceré a Freezer en el futuro?

—No exactamente, pero llegarás a ser más fuerte que él

—Ah—asintió el niño, por un lado orgulloso por ser mucho más fuerte que Freezer en el futuro y por otro lado decepcionado de no haber sido él quien le derrotase—Me voy a dormir Bra.

—Yo también—dijo Radizt

—Sí, yo creo que también tengo sueño—asintió Bra—Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe cuántas habitaciones hay aquí?

—Hay dos, una con una cama de matrimonio entera para Freezer y otra cama por si acaso—explico el adolescente

—Vale, pues yo me pido dormir solo—dijo el chibi—vosotros dos dormid si queréis en la cama grande los dos juntos

Bra y Radizt se sonrojaron

—¿Por qué no duermes conmigo Vegeta?—pregunto Bra, no era por nada personal, pero le daba bastante vergüenza dormir en una cama con un chico de su edad

—No—dijo tajante el chibi—Yo me he pedido dormir solo y dad gracias a que os dejo la cama grande

Y dicho esto el chibi se fue a la habitación individual, dejando a Bra y a Radizt totalmente avergonzados en el pasillo principal de la nave

—Puto crío—susurro Radizt para sus adentros

—Bueno…¿vamos?—pregunto Bra totalmente sonrojada

—Vamos—asintió su amigo

Los dos adolecentes pasaron a la habitación dónde se encontraba la gran cama de matrimonio, los dos se metieron en la cama con las armaduras, no se miraron, cada uno miraba para su lado de la cama tratando de no mirar al otro. Estuvieron dos horas así, pero ninguno lograba conciliar el sueño, finalmente Bra, se decidió a romper el hielo

—¿Radizt?

—Sí

—¿Por qué reaccionaste así cuándo te dije que era una princesa?—pregunto la híbrido

—¿Es que tú padre no te explico nada sobre lo de las clases sociales?

—No—dijo ella sinceramente

—Yo soy de tercera clase y tú de primera clase. Para los de vuestra clase y es una deshonra hablar con nosotros y a nosotros nos podrían matar perfectamente por hablar con alguno de vosotros—explico el de tercera

—¿Por qué?

—Yo que sé, pregúntale a tú abuelo—contesto el adolescente

Bra agachó la cabeza, había olvidado que su abuelo era el rey de Vegetasei, por lo tanto, él que hacía las leyes

—Bra ¿Ves este colchón?—prosiguió el de tercera—Pues bien, para ti será un colchón normal y corriente o incluso has dormido en mejor. Pues bien, este es el mejor sitio dónde he dormido en toda mi vida

—¡Oh! Yo lo siento…—dijo la peliazul arrepentida

—No tienes que sentir nada, no es culpa tuya—la tranquilizo el adolescente

—Pero me siento culpable, porque si vivías así era por culpa de mi abuelo— admitió Bra

—No tienes porque sentirte culpable. Ni siquiera conoces a tú abuelo ¿Verdad?

—No, no lo conozco, viaje al pasado para eso, pero me equivoque de coordenadas y de año. Yo quería saber más sobre el pasado de mi padre, porque lo poco que se es lo que me ha contado mi madre. Lo que saben todos. Yo quería saber quién era Freezer y conocer a mi abuelo…Pero al final, he descubierto porque mi padre no quería hablar de su pasado. Freezer es un ser terrible y mi abuelo creo que no quedaba lejos…—al decir eso, lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas

—Tranquila Bra, no tienes culpa de nada…—dijo secándole las lagrimas con sus rudas manos

—Gracias, Radizt, eres un amigo…

—¿Solo un amigo?—pregunto irónico

—No—asintió la adolescente—algo más…

Y dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios, mientras el de tercera aún sorprendió, secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas a la vez que la correspondía. Cuándo se separaron…

* * *

N/A:¿Qué tal? Contadme. ¿Algo corto? Bueno no os preocupéis que el siguiente sera bastante largo, por cierto el próximo capítulo se llama: Chibi mamá. ¿Alguna idea?

Besos a todos los que leéis y comentáis porque sois mi motivación para seguir escribiendo :) ^.^


	15. Chibi mamá

—Gracias, Radizt, eres un amigo…

—¿Solo un amigo?—pregunto irónico

—No—asintió la adolescente—algo más…

Y dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios, mientras el de tercera aún sorprendió, secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas a la vez que la correspondía. Cuándo se separaron…

* * *

Los dos adolescentes se sonrojaron y volvieron a mirar para sus respectivos lados de la cama

—Buenas noches, Bra—susurro Radizt

—Buenas noches…—correspondió ella también entre susurros

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el planeta Freezer…

Freezer se encontraba junto a Bra2, Dodoria y un gran equipo de científicos en uno de los laboratorios de la nave.

—Señor—dijo uno de los científicos—lamento comunicarle que anoche alguien robo una nave y mato a muchos de nuestros soldados

—¡Imposible!—exclamo el lagarto—¿Quién podría derrotar tan fácilmente a mi ejercito?

—Señor—interrumpió Bra2—Creo que yo podría acabar fácilmente con todo su ejército…

—¿Crees que ha sido tu contraparte?—pregunto dirigiéndose al clon

—No estoy segura, pero creo que sí…

—Da igual, ya no tiene mayor importancia—reflexiono el lagarto—Bueno querida ¿Conoces ya el plan?—pregunto al clon

—Sí, señor. Voy a la Tierra y me quedo con mis padres, y un día después digo que quiero volver aquí, y ya vienen usted y Dodoria a por mí y entre los tres destruimos a Vegeta y a los semisaiyajines del futuro, ya que ellos no querrán hacerme daño ¿Me equivoco?

—No, lo has dicho todo perfectamente, espero que así lo cumplas—confirmo el lagarto

—Así lo hare—confirmo el clon, y acto seguido Bra2 se metió en la máquina del tiempo rumbo al futuro…

* * *

En la nave de Bra, Radizt y Vegeta…

Era muy temprano, pero Radizt y Bra ya estaban despiertos, apenas pudieron dormir anoche. Cogieron las reservas que había en la despensa de Freezer y comenzaron a desayunar

—¡Al fin! ¡Comida buena!—exclamo Bra

—Y eso que solo llevas unas semanas comiendo de esa horrible comida, yo llevo más de un año solo comiendo de eso—dijo el adolescente

Y eso fue lo último que se dijeron durante todo el desayuno hasta que llego chibi Vegeta

—Bra, ya me vas haciendo el desayuno—exigió el chibi nada más entrar

A Bra le recordó cuando su padre entraba a la cocina pidiendo el desayuno de esas maneras a su madre y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente

—Enseguida te lo hago, príncipe

El pequeño Vegeta se sentó en la silla de enfrente de Bra mientras que esta le preparaba el desayuno. Finalmente le dejo la bandeja al lado y se volvió a sentar. Mientras contemplaba a su chibi papá de desayunar. No lo podía evitar, es que era riquísimo, más ahora que no comía cosas asquerosas…

—¿Te ha gustado el desayuno?—pregunto amablemente la adolescente

—Mmm, no está mal pero he desayunado mejor—contesto el chibi

—Sera hijo de puta, el maldito crío, hace un año que desayuna esa bazofia y se queja de comer esto—susurro Radizt a su "amiga" por lo bajinis

—Déjale, le está gustando pero es que es muy orgulloso—le calmo Bra también por lo bajinis—Y por cierto, no le digas hijo de puta, que también insultas a mi abuela. Imbécil.

—Vale, perdón—se disculpo el de tercera—No pensé en eso, pero de todos modos como tampoco sabes nada de ella no pensaba que te iba a importar…

—¡Eso es!—grito Bra en voz alta haciendo qué chibi Vegeta se le quedase mirando con cara de "¿Esta tía está loca o qué?" —¡Ups! Oye ¿Crees que si le preguntas a mi padre sobre mi abuela me va a responder?—le pregunto a Radizt volviendo a hablar en voz baja

—¡Yo que sé! ¿Crees que alguna vez he intentado preguntarle sobre tú abuela?

—En fin…—dijo la peliazul entre suspiros—¡Oye, Vegeta! ¿A ti te hacia el desayuno tú mamá?—pregunto para empezar con algo que no hiciese sospechar al chibi

—No—respondió este tajante y sin saber muy bien a qué venía la pregunta

—¿Y por qué no? —volvió a preguntar para no acabar tan pronto la conversación sobre su abuela

—Por qué mi mamá era reina, no cocinera—respondió simplemente el chibi

—¿Y…qué tal te llevabas con ella?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—pregunto el niño confuso, que no sabía a que venían a cuento las preguntas sobre su madre

—Pues por nada…Es que Radizt y yo hemos estado hablando de nuestras madres y… pues eso yo te quería preguntar a ti, por curiosidad y…bueno, curiosidad—intento disimular, pero por desgracia no se le daba muy bien mentir

—Am—asintió el principito

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno, más o menos…

—¿Qué significa más o menos?

—Eres bastante cotilla ¿verdad? —intuyo el principito

—Por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo—comento Radizt

—Bueno sí, soy bastante cotilla—reconoció la adolescente—¿Me contestas?—pidió Bra poniendo ojitos de cachorrito

—Me llevaba bien con ella, luego me enfade, luego me volví a llevar bien con ella pero se puso muy enferma y después Freezer la mato. ¿Contenta? —relato chibi Vegeta, como si solo estuviese relatando el resumen de un libro

—¿Y por qué te enfadaste con ella?—siguió Bra con el interrogatorio

—¡Pero haber si eres pesada!—exclamo el chibi—Me enfade con ella porque

pensaba que quería sustituirme

—¿Y por qué iba a querer sustituirte?

—Por qué se quedo embarazada, iba a tener otro bebé y solo hay un heredero a la corona, seguro que si hubiese sido más fuerte que yo me hubiera sustituido…—dijo el pobre chibi Vegeta abatido

—No te preocupes, Vegeta estoy segura de que tu mamá no quería sustituirte—Intento calmar al pequeño—Solo es qué…

—A tus padres les dio un calentón una noche y se les olvido el anticonceptivo—completo Radizt

—¿Qué es un calentón?—pregunto chibi Vegeta, que no se había enterado de nada de lo que había dicho el de tercera

—Eh, nada…—Intento corregir Bra—¡Idiota!—le susurro a Radizt— Lo que quería decir es que tus padres querían darte un hermanito y no querían para nada sustituirte

—Ya, claro—suspiro, chibi Vegeta—¡Oye! Todavía no me has dicho cómo salen los bebes—recordó chibi Vegeta volviendo a poner a Bra en aprietos

Radizt comenzó a reírse con la pregunta—¡Calla imbécil!—le susurro Bra mientras le daba un codazo. Chibi Vegeta no entendía porque tanta risa…

—Eeeh…bueno Vegeta ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que le paso a tu madre cuando se puso enferma?—pregunto para intentar cambiar de tema

—No—contesto tajante chibi Vegeta— Ya te he preguntado más de una vez eso y me lo tienes que responder

Radizt no quería reírse, pero no podía evitarlo, era divertido ver la cara sonrojada de Bra en esta situación tan comprometida y más sabiendo qué es su propio padre el que le está preguntando cómo se hacen los bebes…

—Pues…eeh…verás, los bebes se hacen si papá y mamá se quieren mucho duermen en la misma cama—contesto lo más sutilmente posible

—¿Y ya está?—pregunto el chibi—¿Entonces tú y Radizt podíais haber tenido un hijo esta noche?—Intento deducir el principito con la explicación de Bra

Bra se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, y Radizt paro inmediatamente de reírse y también se sonrojo…

—Puto crío—volvió a suspirar cómo la noche anterior el adolescente

—Eeeh, pues no sé…pero creo que Radizt y yo no nos queremos todavía lo suficiente—intento quitarle esa idea de la cabeza a su padre…

—Ah—exclamo chibi Vegeta—Es que mis padres eran como vosotros, peleaban todo el día y luego dormían en la misma cama y a veces hacían ruidos raros

—Ah, sí—exclamo Bra, pensando que podía haber vivido sin saber el dato de los "ruidos raros"

—Bueno, Bra. Cuéntanos exactamente a dónde nos dirigimos—dijo Radizt, esta vez, también él estaba interesado en cambiar de tema

—Bueno pues cómo ya os dije antes a la Tierra a buscar las bolas mágicas y después al futuro—explico Bra siguiéndole la corriente a Radizt

—Pero Bra. Si son siete bolas diminutas esparcidas por un planeta entero…¿No vamos a tardar mucho en encontrarlas?—pregunto chibi Vegeta

—Cierto, no lo había pensado—apoyo el de tercera

—¿Es que tú piensas?—pregunto sarcásticamente chibi Vegeta

—¡Chicos!—exclamo Bra antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores— No os preocupéis. Tengo un plan. Mi abuelo era y es un hombre muy inteligente, el nos podrá diseñar un radar para buscarlas y encontrarlas fácilmente. Además creo que una se encontraba en el sótano de la casa…

—Bueno, pues si ya lo tienes pensado me voy a dormir la siesta hasta que aterricemos —concluyó chibi Vegeta, dejando a Bra y Radizt solos

—En vaya situación, te ha metido tu padre, bueno, más bien nos ha metido a los dos—comento Radizt

—Pues sí—asintió ella—Creo que es mejor que nosotros también vayamos a dormir, sé que apenas acabamos de desayunar, pero mañana será un día bastante largo—dijo marchándose a su habitación

—Sí, yo también pienso que es mejor que durmamos. Por cierto, que sepas que yo no tendría problema en tener un hijo contigo—dijo el de tercera seductoramente

Bra se sonrojo levemente—¿Sabes? Sí tuviera que tener un hijo ahora, de los chicos que conozco quizás te elegiría ti, pero ahora cómo que no tengo edad de tener hijos—dijo la peliazul irónica—Dentro de diez, años me lo pensare—termino guiñando un ojo

—¿Dentro de diez años?—pregunto retóricamente el adolescente—Vale, tú lo has dicho, cuándo mañana viajemos cincuenta años al futuro me debes cinco hijos—dijo irónico

—Sigue soñando…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la Tierra, año 790…

Estaba amaneciendo, era ya casi la hora justa en la que Freezer apareció. Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks esperaban el regreso de Bra, acompañados por Goten, Gohan y Pam por si necesitaban refuerzos. Y al fin en un instante de tiempo la máquina apareció en medio del jardín de Capsule Corp, todos los semisaiyajines y Vegeta pasaron a posición defensiva. Cuándo la máquina se abrió…

* * *

Planeta Tierra, año 739…

Bra, Radizt y Vegeta aterrizaron en una zona descampada de la Tierra, en cuanto salieron de la nave, Bra los guío hacia Capsule Corp

—¿Esta es tu casa?—pregunto Radizt al ver el inmenso edificio

—Efectivamente—asintió Bra—Pero en el futuro es todavía más grande

—Buah, el palacio de Vegetasei era mucho más grande que esta choza— comento chibi Vegeta

Bra trago aire antes de llamar, no iba a ser fácil explicarle a su abuelo, que venía del futuro, que era su nieta y además era medio alienígena y luego encima pedirle que le diseñe un radar para encontrar unas bolas mágicas que cumplen cualquier deseo. Finalmente llamó a la puerta…

Pom,pom

—Ya voy yo—grito una voz infantil desde dentro, después la pequeña chibi Bulma abrió la puerta y quedo sorprendida con lo que vio; niños con trajes muy extraños y dos además con una cola de mano—¿Quiénes sois?—pregunto la chibi temblorosa

—No queremos hacerte daño Bulma—dijo Bra para calmar a la niña—Solo queremos hablar un momentito con tu papa

—¿De qué conocéis a mi papa? ¿Y cómo sabéis mi nombre? —pregunto chibi Bulma

Antes de que Bra pudiera contestar apareció por el pasillo una mujer rubia de ojos azules. Debería ser su abuela Bunny Brief, la verdad, era muy guapa de joven, tenía el pelo rubio y rizado cómo en su tiempo, pero mucho más largo y cómo en su tiempo era costumbre, ya se había acercado a la puerta con pastelitos

—¡Oh! Bulma querida ¿Quiénes son esta gente? ¿Son tus amigos?—le pregunto a su hija la joven señora Brief

—No los conozco de nada, mamá—respondió la pequeña

—Hola, yo soy Bra—se presento la adolescente—ellos son Radizt y Vegeta, veníamos a hablar con su marido

—¡Oh! Por supuesto, pasar, acaba de hacer pastelitos—invito la rubia— Bulma ¿Por qué no te quedas a jugar con Vegeta?

—Sí eso, Vegeta, quédate jugando con Bulma y no nos des más por saco—dijo el de tercera por lo bajinis

—Mamá, pero es que ese niño llevaba una ropa muy rara y tiene cola de mono—susurro la pequeña peliazul a su madre

—No te preocupes Bulma, se habrá disfrazado de algo—la tranquilizo su madre también en voz baja

—¿De verdad tengo que quedarme a jugar con ella?—pregunto chibi Vegeta a Bra

—Anda solo un poquito…—le pidió la adolescente

—Bueno chicos, venid, mi marido está en el salón. Bulma lleva a Vegeta a la sala de juegos

Dicho esto, Radizt y Bra fueron al salón acompañados por la señora Brief, y Bulma y Vegeta fueron, aunque a regañadientes, a la sala de los juegos de Bulma

—¿A qué quieres que juguemos?—pregunto chibi Bulma

—No te he dicho que quiera jugar—contesto tajante chibi Vegeta—Además aquí solo hay muñecas

—Bueno, pues a que sueles jugar tú normalmente—pregunto la chibi, intentando ser amable con el niño raro

—A la ruleta rusa

—¿Y cómo se juega a eso?—pregunto la peliazul, que nunca había oído hablar de ese "juego"

—Pones a un montón de personas en el suelo y disparas a unas cuantas al azar—explico chibi Vegeta

—¿Pero personas de verdad?—pregunto asombrada chibi Bulma

—Sí

—¡Tengo una idea!—exclamo la chibi peliazul— Mira, ponemos en el suelo a mis muñecas viejas y rompemos unas cuantas ¿Qué te parece?

—Mmm, creo que me va a empezar a gustar lo de jugar a las muñecas—dijo sádicamente chibi Vegeta

* * *

En el salón…

—Querido, te he traído a una persona que quiere hablar contigo…—exclamo alegremente la señora Brief…

* * *

N/A: Fin del capítulo ¿Qué tal quedo? Sobre la madre de Vegeta, ya lo tengo casi todo pensado, pero no haré ningún fic hasta estar totalmente segura de mi idea para que no me pase cómo el anterior. Aunque yo creo que ya lo tengo casi todo y estoy casi segura de que el siguiente fic que haga sera sobre la vida del rey Vegeta, la de su esposa y la de chibi Vegeta en palacio, y también mi teoría sobre porque Tarble nació tan débil. Y después uno sobre Bardock, Radizt y su mujer.

Bueno, que me voy del tema ¿Qué tal quedo este capitulo? Comenten plis :)

Besoss ^.^


	16. Entre el amor y un simple deseo

N/A:Saludos a tod s, ya vuelvo con este fic. Y antes de empezar, como muchas me estáis preguntando por qué pasara con Nappa y el otro futuro. Solo decir que no os preocupéis porque lo tengo todo controlado y este fic 100% tendrá secuela. Más no les puedo adelantar. Mientras disfruten con este nuevo capitulo

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo, era ya casi la hora justa en la que Freezer apareció. Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks esperaban el regreso de Bra, acompañados por Goten, Gohan y Pam por si necesitaban refuerzos. Y al fin en un instante de tiempo la máquina apareció en medio del jardín de Capsule Corp, todos los semisaiyajines y Vegeta pasaron a posición defensiva. Cuándo la máquina se abrió…

* * *

Bra2 salió de la máquina del tiempo, para sorpresa de todos, la que ellos creían que era Bra, venía sola, sin Freezer. Bra2 corrió a abrazar a Vegeta y a Bulma, estos quedaron sorprendidos por el momento, pero en unos pocos segundos reaccionaron y correspondieron el abrazo a la que ellos pensaban que era su pequeña

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!—gritó Bra2 cómo si verdaderamente estuviese emocionada de volver a vernos

—¡Bra, querida!—exclamo Bulma conteniendo su alegría todo lo que pudo—¡Estas aquí!

—Sí, mamá, ya estoy aquí, siento haberos preocupado—dijo la clon agachando la cabeza

—No nos vuelvas a dar estos sustos—regañó Bulma poniéndose seria—Podrías haber muerto, tú padre, tú hermano, Gohan, Goten, yo y todos los que te conocemos estábamos muy preocupados. No vuelvas a hacernos esto—Concluyó la peliazul mayor con lágrimas en los ojos

—No es por arruinar el momento—interrumpió Vegeta—Pero ¿Cómo es que Freezer te ha dejado escapar?—pregunto extrañado el saiyajin

—Ah, es que conseguí robarle la máquina del tiempo—improviso Bra2

Y después de esta pregunta y su respectiva respuesta, todo fueron abrazos y bienvenidas

—Disfrutad mientras podáis malditos saiyajines—susurro Bra2 al aire sin ser escuchada—Sí, disfrutad mientras podáis, porque os llevareis una pequeña sorpresa jajaja—rió sádicamente

* * *

Capsule Corp, año 739

—Querido, te he traído a una persona que quiere hablar contigo…—exclamo alegremente la señora Briefs

—¿Qué quieren hablar conmigo? ¿De qué?—pregunto el señor Briefs

—Ah, pues no sé querido, pregúntales tú—respondió su mujer—¡Venga chicos, no seáis tímidos, pasad!—invitó la rubia

Bra y Radizt entraron al gran salón. La peliazul echó un vistazo, el salón era completamente distinto a él de su tiempo; las telas de los sofás eran distintas, el color de las paredes, la orientación de los muebles y por supuesto, la tele en blanco y negro que en su tiempo se convertiría en una buena televisión de pantalla plasma, con hd y 3d incluido. También examinó a su abuelo, estaba muy cambiado; tenía el pelo lila por completo, sin una sola cana y no tenía su bigote suyo tan particular, aunque sí que usaba unas gafas muy parecidas a las de su época. La señora Brief invitó a los dos adolescentes a sentarse en el sofá, no tan cómodo cómo el de su época, pero estaba bien para sentarse. Tras unos incómodos segundos de profundo silencio, el señor Briefs decidió romper el hielo

—Bueno ¿Por qué me buscabais?—preguntó

Bra tragó aire y comenzó a hablar—Vera, esto que le vamos a contar no es nada fácil de creer, así que debe de ser muy abierto

—Te escucho—asintió el señor Briefs

—A ver, vera—dijo Bra sin saber cómo empezar—Yo vengo del futuro

—¿Del futuro?—preguntaron sus dos abuelos sorprendidos al unísono

—Sí, y aunque eso resulte difícil de creer, creo que va a ser lo más creíble de lo que le voy a contar…

—Bueno cuenta, a lo mejor que vengáis del futuro explica porque lleváis esas ropas tan raras—dijo refiriéndose a sus armaduras

—Yo no vengo del futuro, pero sí que vengo de otro planeta—aclaro Radizt con una media sonrisa, dejando a los señores Briefs mas alucinados de lo que estaban

—Y yo vengo del futuro, vivo en este planeta pero no soy terrícola del todo—explico Bra

—¿Cómo qué no eres terrícola del todo?—preguntó el señor Briefs sorprendido

—Pues porque mi madre es terrícola y mi padre, al igual que mi amigo, viene de otro planeta llamado Vegetasei, que fue destruido hace mucho… bueno, para mi mucho tiempo, aquí hace solo un año, por eso la cola de mono de mi amigo

—¿Y quiénes son tus padres?—preguntó la rubia fijándose en la cola del adolescente

Esto va a ser divertido—pensó Radizt

—Bueno, esto es lo más difícil de todo…Mi madre es su hija y mi padre el niño que está jugando ahora mismo con ella…

El matrimonio terrícola se quedo flipando más de lo que estaban antes…

—Cariño, creo que esta chica está loca—susurró el señor Briefs a su mujer

—¡Oh querido! No pienses eso, a lo mejor es verdad, si te fijas se parece mucho a nuestra Bulma—le susurró esta a él

El señor Briefs examino a su nieta, en verdad, se parecía mucho a su querida Bulma

—Bueno…Entonces…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué quieres?—preguntó el científico

—Pues…cómo ya le he dicho antes, mi padre no es un terrícola, es un alienígena cuyo planeta fue destruido hace un año, y yo quería ir a ese planeta y saber más del pasado de mi padre, pero me equivoque de año. Y ahora el ser que destruyó el planeta de mi padre ha viajado al futuro y quiere destruir también la Tierra. Y la única manera que tengo de llegar a mi tiempo es conseguir las bolas mágicas que están esparcidas por toda la Tierra, pero necesito que usted construya un radar para encontrarlas

El señor Briefs quedo perplejo por unos momentos y finalmente respondió—Bueno, sí realmente todo lo que dices es verdad, necesitaría ver una de esas bolas mágicas para poder localizar las demás

—No sé preocupe—exclamo Bra—Sé dónde hay una, acompáñeme hasta el sótano

* * *

En la sala de juegos…

Después de quemar, degollar y desintegrar a unas cuantas muñecas chibi Bulma y chibi Vegeta dejaron su "juego" y empezaron a conversar

—¿Por qué tienes cola?—preguntó chibi Bulma

—¿Por qué tú no?—volvió a preguntar chibi Vegeta

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta!—exclamó la chibi con los brazos en jarra

—Y yo a ti otra—respondió el principito

—Ya, pero yo he preguntado primero

—¿Y qué? Yo soy un príncipe y tengo derecho a que me contestes primero

—¿Un príncipe?—pregunto chibi Bulma asombrada—No me lo creo ¡Estas mintiendo!

—¿Tengo cara de estar mintiendo?—pregunto retóricamente chibi Vegeta—¡Yo soy el príncipe de todos los saiyajines y puedo matarte si quiero!—exclamo el niño

—¿Sí? Pues yo no me lo creo. Si me puedes matar ¿Por qué no me matas?

—Porque si no es Bra la que me mata a mí…

—¿Bra es la niña que venía contigo?

—Sí

—¿Es tu hermana o algo?—preguntó chibi Bulma

—No ¿Por?

—Por que se parecía bastante a ti

—¿A mí? Yo creo que se parece más a ti—dijo chibi Vegeta, era verdad, comparándolas eran casi iguales

—No sé…—respondió chibi Bulma—Pero dime por qué tienes cola

—Pues porque en mi planeta todos teníamos—contesto finalmente el principito—¿Y tú por qué no tienes cola?

—Pues porque en mi planeta nadie tiene—respondió chibi Bulma

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de los juguetes, los chibis escondieron rápidamente los restos de las muñecas rotas. Cuándo se abrió la puerta pasó la señora Briefs con una gran bandeja de pastelitos, si ese pequeño iba a ser su yerno como indicaba la muchacha del futuro, tendría que empezar a llevarse bien con él.

—Buenos días niños ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?—preguntó la rubia con su habitual sonrisa

—¡Sí!—respondieron los dos al unísono

—Vegeta ¿Quieres algún pastelito?

—No—respondió tajante el chibi

—¿Es que no te gustan los pastelitos?—preguntó la señora Briefs con ojos de cachorrita abandonada

—No los he probado, pero mi padre me dijo que nunca aceptara comida de otras personas. Puede estar envenenada

La rubia quedo sorprendida por la respuesta del chibi. Después de unos segundos dijo—¡Pero cómo piensas que yo puedo envenenarte! Bulma, querida, coge uno y demuéstrale a nuestro invitado que no están envenenados

Chibi Bulma cogió un pastelito y se lo comió con gran gusto—¿Quieres?—le ofreció a Vegeta

—Bueno…—aceptó el chibi aún sin fiarse mucho

* * *

En el sótano…

Bra rebuscó por todo el sótano y finalmente encontró la preciada esfera naranja. El profesor Briefs miró la bola mágica asombrado—En unas horas tendrás tú radar—dijo dirigiéndose a Bra

Capsule Corp, año 790

Cuando por fin terminaron las bienvenidas y abrazos, hicieron una gran comida en Capsule Corp para celebrar el regreso de Bra, finalmente por la noche, Bra2 quedo sola en su habitación. Metió la mano en su pantalón y sacó su scouter con comunicación hacia el pasado

—Buenas noches, maestro—saludó a Freezer

—Buenas noches también, querida—respondió el lagarto—¿Qué tal va tú misión?

—Genial—respondió el clon—Todos piensan que soy la verdadera Bra, y estoy segura de que ninguno sería capaz de matarme aunque me volviera contra ellos

—Me alegro—exclamo Freezer—Ya puedes volver a enviarnos la máquina del tiempo, dentro de dos días a esta hora estamos aquí. Besos querida—concluyó con un tono sádico y falso

Bra2 sonrió maliciosamente antes de apagar su scouter, lo guardo en un cajón con llave para que ni Bulma, ni Vegeta, ni Trunks pudiesen verlo. Después se puso el pijama y se acomodo en su cómoda cama

* * *

Capsule Corp, año 739

La noche empezaba a caer, el señor Briefs acaba de terminar el radar para las esferas mágicas. Radizt y Bra permanecieron todo el tiempo de espera sentados en el sofá, cada uno a un lado, sin mediar palabra. Finalmente el señor Briefs llegó con su nuevo invento

—Aquí tenéis vuestro radar, pero se está haciendo de noche deberíais…

—No—cortó Bra antes de que su abuelo pudiese terminar la frase—Debemos ir cuanto antes, si Radizt quiere quedarse a descansar que se quede pero yo voy a buscarlas—dijo la adolescente decidida

—¡Oye! Que yo no he dicho que no vaya a ir—se quejó el saiyajin de tercera

—¿Entonces vienes?—pregunto la peliazul dirigiéndose a él

—Por supuesto—asintió el adolescente

—Bueno vamos, por cierto ¿Y mi padre?

—Pues él y Bulma se han ido a dormir, será mejor que no lo despiertes—sugirió el señor Briefs

—Bra tus papis están durmiendo juntos, vas a nacer antes de tiempo—le susurro Radizt a Bra en tono de burla por lo bajinis

—¡Radizt!—gritó está enfadada y en voz alta—¡Que tienen seis años!

El señor Briefs se quedo mirándolos por un rato con cara rara y finalmente les entrego el radar, quedó sorprendido cuando vio a los dos jóvenes salir volando por la ventana

—¡Mira!—exclamo Bra mirando al radar—¡Aquí hay dos bolas juntas, y estamos súper cerca!

—Vamos—asintió su acompañante

En breves minutos, Bra y Radizt llegaron al sitio dónde el radar indicaba dos bolas ¡La montaña Paoz!

—Este sitio lo reconozco—exclamó Bra—¡Aquí viven Goten y la tía Chi-chi!

—¿Quién?—preguntó Radizt

—Buah, nadie—quitó ella importancia—Según el radar, las dos bolas se encuentran en esa cueva de allí. Subamos

Los dos adolescentes subieron volando la montaña y entraron a la cueva. Los dos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron; Un bebe de apenas un año con los pelos negros, en punta y muy alborotados y una cola similar a la de los monos que jugaba con las dos esferas mágicas junto con un anciano

—¡Tío Goku!—exclamó Bra

—¡Kakarotto!—exclamó Radizt, mucho más sorprendido que Bra, que de por sí ya estaba sorprendida

Los dos adolescentes se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos. Bra pensaba:¿De qué conoce Radizt a Goku y por qué le ha llamado Kakarotto? Y Radizt:¿Por qué conoce Bra a mi hermano, y por qué le llama Goku? Y más importante:¿Qué hace mi hermano sin destruir el planeta y jugando con un viejo?

El señor Gohan se giró para mirar a los dos jóvenes que ponían cara de sorpresa. Una grito el nombre del niño y el otro ¿Por qué le habría llamado Kakarotto? Los dos estaban sorprendidos por algo, supuso que era por la cola del niño, pero cuando se fijo bien en el adolescente, vio que este también tenía cola y quedo, al igual que ellos, muy sorprendido. Decidió invitarles a pasar, a lo mejor el adolescente podría explicarle porque el niño que había adoptado cómo nieto tenía cola

—¡Buenos días chicos!—saludó el anciano—¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—Bueno—rompió el hielo Bra saliendo de su shock—Veníamos a por las esferas mágicas

—Yo os las daría, pero a mi nieto Goku le encanta ju…

¿Nieto? Aquel vejestorio acababa de llamar nieto a SU hermano. De ninguna manera. Antes de que terminara la frase, Radizt ya tenía al señor Gohan sujeto del cuello y contra la pared

—¡No es su nieto, viejo inútil!—grito Radizt con furia—Es MÍ hermano, y no se llama Goku, se llama Kakarotto

¿Goku era su hermano? Entonces estaba en lo cierto ¡Radizt era el hermano de su tío Goku? Pero Bra no era la única sorprendida. El más sorprendido era el anciano, qué, siendo un gran maestro de las artes marciales, el adolescente le había sorprendido y le había dejado contra la pared sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar

—Yo…perdón—se disculpo Gohan—No lo sabía…

Chibi Goku miraba sorprendido a su hermano, dejo las bolas mágicas apartadas y se limito a verle. Le llamó especial atención su cola, igual a la de él, se acercó gateando y le tiró de la cola, mientras, Bra aprovecho para quitarle las bolas mágicas al pequeño Goku

—¡Au!—gritó Radizt cuando su hermanito le tiró de la cola. Era él punto débil de todos los saiyajines, especialmente los de tercera. Mientras este se dolía el anciano consiguió liberarse

Radizt miró a Kakarotto con cara de pocos amigos, este lo único que hizo fue reír levemente, y basto para que el adolescente cambiase su expresión por una de ternura. Cogió al pequeño y lo abrazo. Era su hermanito, el que siempre pensó que jamás volvería a ver. Tras unos instantes le acarició y el y él chibi unieron sus colas en señal de cariño.

Bra quedó perpleja, no conocía ese lado tierno de Radizt, bueno en realidad si sabía que tenía un lado tierno, pero no con los niños, porque tal y cómo le caía su padre al de tercera…

Tras unos segundos, y al ver que Bra le guiñaba el ojo, Radizt soltó al pequeño y lo sentó en la alfombra en la que se encontraba antes

—Viejo, cuide bien del niño—se despidió Radizt

Cuando salieron de la cueva, Bra miró el radar para ver dónde se encontraba la siguiente bola mágica

—La siguiente bola esta algo más lejos—indicó la adolescente—Por cierto, ¿Sabes que cuando quieres eres súper tierno?

—Tú lo has dicho, cuándo quiero—le respondió sarcástico el adolescente—Pero…¿Tú conoces a mi hermano en el futuro? ¿Por qué le llamas tío?

—Ah, claro que lo conozco, pero ya no está vivo—dijo Bra agachando la cabeza—bueno, tampoco está muerto, bueno una cosa muy rara, desapareció. En fin, no es que sea mi tío, pero nuestras familias están casi siempre juntas entonces para mí es cómo un tío

—Amm—asintió Radizt—Me extraña que Vegeta quiera juntarse con uno de tercera…

—No, no es por mi padre, es por mi madre, ella y tú hermano serán grandes amigos

—Amm, en fin, busquemos y acabemos pronto

Tras otras dos horas de búsqueda, Radizt y Bra, consiguieron reunir las tres bolas restantes, estas más esparcidas por el mundo. Finalmente las dejaron todas en un descampado y se dispusieron a invocar al dragón.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Radizt

—No sé, ahora hay que decir una frase, algo cómo: "Dragón aparece" "Dragón concédeme mi deseo" "Dragón…"—antes de que lograra terminar la última frase, el cielo se tornó a un color completamente gris y montones de relámpagos lo empezaron a surcar

* * *

En Capsule Corp

Chibi Vegeta acababa de despertarse, mientras que chibi Bulma seguía completamente dormida. Miró por la ventana y vio el extraño color del cielo y los rayos que lo surcaban. Cielo gris, repleto de rayos y a lo lejos se veía cómo una especie de figura gigante verde ¡Eso era que habían llamado ya al dragón! ¡Pero, Bra será…! ¡Él le dijo que quería ver al dragón! Salió volando a toda velocidad rumbo hacia la luz verde

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bra y Radizt miraban asombrados el increíble porte del dragón, para ambos era la primera vez que lo veían, porque pesé a que Bra sabía de su existencia y estuvo una vez a punto de invocarlo, cuándo lo invocaron la otra vez se separó e varios dragones y no lo pudo ver…

—¿Cuál es vuestro deseo?—preguntó el dragón

—Deseo…—antes de terminar la frase miró hacia atrás y vio al pobre Radizt con la cabeza baja. ¿Qué iba a hacer el pobre solo? No tenía familia, ni hogar, y en cuanto los soldados de Freezer lo encontraran lo matarían, en el mejor de los casos…

—Bra—susurró Radizt

—Radizt…

—¿Sabes? Aunque estés un poco loca y seas la hija de ese principito del demonio creo que…te echare de menos

—Radizt…

—Espero que llegues pronto al futuro y si hace falta salves a todos de Freezer. Yo…no sé ya que voy a hacer aquí, supongo que los soldados de Freezer me encontraran y me mata…ran—en este punto unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas del adolescente

—Radizt…—La peliazul no podía de susurrar su nombre

—Estoy esperando vuestro deseo—insistía el dragón

—En fin, eso ya no importa, sabía que pasaría antes de acompañarte y lo hice, ahora debo ir con las consecuencias…Espero que seas feliz Bra, ya no nos volveremos a ver, ni aunque regreses al pasado…

—¡Radizt!

Ya no pudo contenerse más, ella también comenzó a llorar, se dio la vuelta y lo besó apasionadamente y él la correspondió con más pasión todavía, mientras las lágrimas de ambos se iban mezclando para luego perderse. El beso fue largo, duró minutos, pero antes de que se separan, un chibi que venía corriendo a ver el dragón se encontró una escena que no necesitaba ver…

* * *

N/A: ¿Que tal les pareció? Comenten please. Y cómo siempre digo: "Gracias por sus reviews y miles de besos a todos ^.^"


	17. Otro error de cálculo

Ya no pudo contenerse más, ella también comenzó a llorar, se dio la vuelta y lo besó apasionadamente y él la correspondió con más pasión todavía, mientras las lágrimas de ambos se iban mezclando para luego perderse. El beso fue largo, duró minutos, pero antes de que se separaran, un chibi que venía corriendo a ver el dragón se encontró una escena que no necesitaba ver…

* * *

Chibi Vegeta, que vio toda la escena del beso decidió esconderse, Bra parecía buena persona, pero era mucho más fuerte que él y a la fuerza por Freezer y su padre había aprendido a no enfadar a las personas más fuertes que él. Se escondió detrás de un matorral lo suficientemente grande para taparle, observó al gran dragón y también vio el beso de novela que se estaban dando los dos adolescentes. Para su suerte, Bra estaba tan distraída con Radizt que no sintió su ki.

Tras separarse, aún con las caras muy cerca, Bra acarició la cara de Radizt y le susurró suavemente

—Ven conmigo al futuro…

Entonces Radizt se puso más serio y la separó del todo—Bra, si voy contigo Vegeta…es decir, tú padre me matara si se entera de…

—Shhh—le calló poniéndole el dedo en la boca—Mi padre no tiene porque saber nada de…lo nuestro

El chibi quedó en shock ¿El de tercera acababa de decir que él era el padre de Bra? Pensándolo bien no era una idea tan descabellada después de todo Bra parecía saiyajin y cómo dijo Bulma se parecía a él. De repente un recuerdo cercano volvió a su cabeza…

* * *

_—¿Bra es la niña que venía contigo?_

_—Sí_

_—¿Es tu hermana o algo?—preguntó chibi Bulma_

_—No ¿Por?_

_—Por que se parecía bastante a ti_

_—¿A mí? Yo creo que se parece más a ti—dijo chibi Vegeta, era verdad, comparándolas eran casi iguales_

_—No sé…—respondió chibi Bulma—Pero dime por qué tienes cola_

_—Pues porque en mi planeta todos teníamos—contesto finalmente el principito—¿Y tú por qué no tienes cola?_

_—Pues porque en mi planeta nadie tiene—respondió chibi Bulma_

* * *

Un momento…No quedaban más hembras saiyajin, Bra se parecía mucho a Bulma, y la gente de este planeta no tenía cola—¡Por Dios! ¡Esa no, qué está loca!—susurró chibi Vegeta en voz baja, ya suponiendo quién era la madre de la adolescente peliazul

—Bra, yo…

—Radizt—le interrumpió ella—Seguro que a mi padre no le caerás muy bien, y ni mucho menos le gustara que seamos "amigos especiales" pero no tenemos porque decirle nada de lo nuestro y…verás cómo no te hace daño. Además si te quedas aquí morirás seguro

—¿Vais a pedir ya vuestro deseo?—preguntó el dragón a punto de perder la paciencia

El adolescente agachó la cabeza y finalmente suspiró—Confío en ti—Bra medio sonrió y Radizt prosiguió—Desde luego en tu futuro tengo menos posibilidades de morir que aquí, que nos buscan los soldados de Freezer a mí y a Vegeta

—¡Oh, mi padre!—exclamó Bra—¡Se me había olvidado! Pero sí está con mi madre, me será difícil despertarlo sin despertarla a ella…

Verificado. Bulma era la madre de su hija. Al oír que los soldados de Freezer le iban a matar y supuso que no iba a ser rápido y sin dolor, salió corriendo de su escondrijo e hizo como si acabase de llegar volando

—¡Bra, estoy aquí!—exclamo rezando porque no se hubiese percatado de él antes

—¡Oh!—exclamo ella—¿Has oído algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería ver al dragón—respondió el chibi—Y acabo de llegar no he oído nada—mintió—¿Puedo ir contigo?—preguntó poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado

Bra y Radizt suspiraron aliviados. La peliazul pensó lo de llevarse a su chibi papá al futuro, no sabía si debía…pero según lo que le contó su madre, hubo una época en la que hubo dos Trunks en la misma línea temporal y no pasó nada. Además, chibi Vegeta era tan lindo de por sí, que a quién no convencería con esa cara de cachorrito…

—Sí no pedís ya vuestro deseo, me marcho—advirtió el dragón

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! Perdone…—se disculpó la peliazul

—Bra, recuerda pedir que nos lleve a otra línea temporal, si le pides simplemente que nos lleve al futuro, seguro que será muy diferente al tuyo—sugirió Radizt

—Cierto—asintió ella—Dragón, siento la espera, podrías llevarnos a Radizt, a Vegeta y a mí al futuro, al año 790, pero en otra línea temporal

—Eso es muy fácil—asintió el dragón

Y en un instante, una cálida luz amarilla envolvió a los tres saiyajines y los mandó al futuro, pero de otra línea temporal. En lo que no había caído Bra, era que su línea del tiempo no era la única que existía…

* * *

Capsule Corp, año 790

—¡Bra, despierta!—llamó Bulma—Tenemos que preparar la casa para Navidad

—Mamá aún quedan tres días para que sea Navidad—se quejó Bra2 desperezándose

—Ya querida, pero es que nuestra casa es muy grande, sabes bien que necesitamos prepararla con antelación. El 24 por la noche vienen los Son a cenar y quiero tener la casa perfecta

—Ya voy mamá…—susurro el clon

—Te espero en la cocina—se despidió Bulma

Bra2 se volvió a tumbar otra vez. Ella conocía a la perfección todos los recuerdos de Bra, que incluía conocer las fechas señaladas cómo la Navidad, Semana Santa, cumpleaños…etc. Estaba deseando de que Freezer llegará, ya solo le quedaba un día de actuar cómo Bra. Lo odiaba, odiaba todos esos abrazos que tuvo que dar al principió, en especial con su abuela y sobre todo odió tener que tontear con Goten para parecer la verdadera Bra. Ese chico le parecía idiota, aunque algo atractivo….¡Nah! ¡Cómo podía pensar ella que ese era atractivo! Deshizo rápidamente ese pensamiento y finalmente se levantó para desayunar y ayudar a Bulma con sus preparativos navideños. Cómo el lagarto le hiciese pasar esas fechas ahí y que todo el mundo le esté dando la feliz Navidad, se acordaría de él.

* * *

La Tierra, año 790. Línea temporal de Mirai Trunks

El dragón dejó instantáneamente a los tres con sangre saiyajin en el futuro. Bra miró asombrada a su alrededor, nada de lo que veía le parecía familiar

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Radizt notándola preocupada

—No me suena para nada este sitio. En fin, no le hemos dicho sitio específico al dragón dónde llevarnos y obviamente no me conozco el planeta entero. Vayamos a mi casa.

A Bra le olía algo mal, quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero nada de lo que veía le sonaba. Probó a intentar detectar ki. Solo sentía el de su hermano, ni el de Goten, ni el de Gohan, ni siquiera el de su padre. Pero el de su madre también lo sentía, asique supuso que estos tres habían ocultado su ki. El de su hermano estaba bastante alto. ¿Su hermano entrenaba solo? ¿Sin Goten o su padre? Era extraño…

Decidió volar hasta el ki de su hermano, ya que fuera a donde fuera no se orientaba de ninguna manera. Cuando llegó quedó sorprendida por lo que vio. Capsule Corp era mucho más pequeña y su hermano…¡Tenía el pelo largo! Pero…es imposible que le hubiese crecido el pelo tan rápido. Decidió llamarle, a ver sí le podía explicar todo esto

—Bra ¿Crees que el dragón nos ha llevado a donde no era?—preguntó Radizt al ver la expresión de confusión de la peliazul

—No lo sé—suspiró esta—¡Trunks!—llamó finalmente

Mirai Trunks giró y quedo perplejo ante lo que vio: Dos adolescentes y un niño vestidos con armaduras espaciales, el adolescente y el niño con una cola de mono, el niño muy parecido a su padre y la chica muy parecida a su madre y además conocía su nombre

—¿Quién sois?—preguntó seriamente el joven

—¿Qué quién soy?—preguntó Bra retóricamente algo enfadada—¡Soy Bra, tu hermana! ¡Bobo!

—Tanto tiempo has estado fuera que tu familia se ha olvidado de ti—comentó Radizt con sarcasmo

—¡Calla, idiota!—dijo mientras le daba un codazo en el estómago

—Lo siento, yo no tengo ninguna hermana—contestó Mirai

—¡¿Cómo que no tienes ninguna hermana?!—gritó Bra enfadada por la actitud de su hermano—Trunks, no hay tiempo para bromas, entiendo que os hayáis enfadado conmigo por coger la máquina del tiempo y preocuparos, pero por favor esto es importante ¿Todavía no ha llegado Freezer?

Freezer…la misteriosa chica conocía a Freezer. Mirai empezó a juntar las piezas que tenía de mil maneras distintas, esa chica afirmaba ser su hermana y conocía su nombre, verdaderamente se parecía mucho a su madre y también decía algo de un viaje en el tiempo. ¿Podría ser su hermana venida de otra línea temporal? Pero entonces ¿Qué había de los dos chicos con cola? ¿Freezer qué pintaba? Y lo más importante para él. Si era su hermana ¿Era también hija de su padre? Entonces eso significaría qué…

—¡TRUNKS!—le sacó Bra de sus pensamientos

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?—preguntó simplemente el joven

—¿Te refieres a cómo conseguí escapar del pasado?—preguntó Bra perpleja—Pues nos escapamos de la nave de Freezer y pedimos un deseo al dragón

Cada afirmación de la peliazul sorprendía más a Mirai Trunks—¿Viajaste al pasado?

—Claro—afirmó ella, ya pensando que o se estaba pasando con la broma o que directamente no era ninguna broma

—¿Eres hija de Bulma y Vegeta?—fue al grano finalmente

—Sí, claro igual que tú…¿no?—la peliazul se empezó a asustar con la pregunta, y chibi Vegeta todavía más que acababa de verificar que Bra era su hija, y que su compañera sería Bulma, y que ese muchacho de la espada con los cabellos de un extraño color lila claro también sería hijo suyo

El muchacho medio sonrió por la afirmación de que sus padres seguirían juntos en la otra línea temporal que el creo y además tendría una hermana. Después volvió a adoptar rostro serio

—Bra, creo que te has equivocado de futuro, no sé si tus padres te habrán hablado de mí, pero yo no soy tu hermano, bueno sí soy tu hermano, pero no el que tú conoces…

—¿¡Qué?!—exclamó Bra—Entonces, me quedare aquí para siempre y no podre regresar al futuro—dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa y a recordar la historia de Mirai, que le contó su madre. Ya sabía a dónde la había llevado el dragón

—No te preocupes—la tranquilizó Mirai—Tenemos una máquina del tiempo, está un poco estropeada pero mi madre la podrá arreglar ¿Queréis entrar?

—¡De verdad!—dijo abrazándolo y poco después separándose—¡Gracias Trunks! Bueno…Mirai. ¡Vegeta, Radizt, vamos!—dijo dirigiéndose a su padre y a su _amigo_

¿Vegeta? ¿Llamó Vegeta al niño? Entonces es niño que tanto se parecía su padre ¿Era él en verdad? Tendría que hablar bien con Bra para entender algunas cosas…

* * *

N/A: Fin del capítulo ¿Qué tal? ¿Algo corto? No se preocupen prometo que el siguiente sera más largos. Dejen review :)


	18. Lo que perdimos

N/A: En primer lugar, antes de empezar el capítulo me gustaría darles las gracias a todos los que comentaron en algún capítulo ¡Increíble! Mi primer fic y más de 100 reviews, si me lo dicen antes de empezar no me lo creo. Y ahora sí, aquí tienen su capítulo

* * *

Mirai estaba algo confundido, esa chica del pelo azul era supuestamente su hermana que había viajado al pasado y luego vuelto al futuro, pero al de otra línea temporal. Y si había viajado al pasado ¿Para qué? Y sobre todo le intrigaba ese pequeño niño con el cabello en flama que tanto se parecía a su padre ¿Sería él en realidad? Y él otro saiyajin de más o menos la edad de su hermana ¿Quién sería? ¿Y qué hacían ambos, su chibi padre y el otro saiyajin aquí? Detuvo por un momento sus pensamientos y llamó a la puerta.

—¿Trunks? ¿Eres tú?—preguntó Mirai Bulma desde dentro

—Sí, soy yo y también viene una chica que quiere conocerte—respondió el muchacho desde fuera

—¡Oh, Trunks! ¿Vas a presentarme a tú novia?—preguntó su madre emocionada

Mirai Trunks se sonrojo levemente y respondió—No es mi novia. Es…bueno, abre ya lo veras

Finalmente Mirai Bulma abrió la puerta y quedó igual de sorprendida que su hijo con lo que este vio anteriormente

—La chica viene de otra línea temporal y los chicos del pasado…—explicó Mirai

Mirai Bulma reconoció las caras de los dos chicos al instante, sin apenas fijarse en la chica que tanto se parecía a ella. El del pelo largo debía de ser Radizt, el hermano de Goku, y el niño del cabello en flama debía ser su Vegeta. La peliazul no pudo aguantarse y se lanzó a abrazar al niño

—¡Vegeta!—gritó con alegría y casi a punto de llorar

—¡Suéltame, loca!—ordenó chibi Vegeta mientras intentaba zafarse de su abrazo. Mirai Bulma sonrió. Definitivamente era su Vegeta, algo más pequeño, pero su Vegeta—¿Y cómo han llegado hasta aquí?—preguntó cuando el niño la aparto finalmente

—Veras madre, no sé mucho, Bra nos tiene que explicar bastantes cosas…

—¿Bra?—preguntó retorica la terrícola—Me gusta mucho ese nombre, por cierto, ahora que te miro nos parecemos bastante—dijo fijándose más en ella—Un momento…si tú vienes de otra línea temporal. Entonces puedes ser…

—Sí—asintió ella—Soy hija tuya y…de quien tú ya sabes—finalizó mirando a chibi Vegeta

—¿Y cómo habéis llegado?—preguntó la mujer peliazul perpleja

—De eso me gustaría hablar contigo, pero a solas, bueno, Radizt si quiere que pase…

—¡Oye! ¿Y por qué siempre que va a hablar con alguien no me dejas pasar?—se quejó chibi Vegeta, aún sabiendo la respuesta

—Pues… porque te vas a aburrir—improvisó Bra—Mirai ¿Por qué no juegas con él?

—Bueno…—asintió el muchacho

Chibi Vegeta suspiró resignado, sabía lo que Bra le estaba ocultando, que por cierto, se le escapo antes al muchacho del futuro, y sabía que no le iba a dejar entrar y que además era más poderosa que él. Aunque fuese su hija, el chibi tenía respeto por la gente de fuerza muy superior a la suya. Tenía con que chantajearla, sabía que a su yo del futuro no le iba a hacer mucha gracia el morreo de novela que se dio su hija con el de tercera. Pero realmente no le importaba lo que iba a contarle a Mirai Bulma. Así que se lo guardaría para otra ocasión.

Mirai Trunks y chibi Vegeta, quedaron fuera de la casa, mientras que Mirai Bulma, Bra y Radizt entraron. La mujer les invitó a sentarse en el salón y se preparo un café mientras que a los adolescentes les trajo dos vasos de leche

—Dime, Bra—la terrícola rompió el hielo—¿Qué pasó en tu línea temporal después de que Mirai se fuera?

—Pues no sé mucho—respondió sinceramente la híbrido—Mi padre se quedó contigo en Capsule Corp, y luego, unos siete años después vino otro enemigo a atacar la Tierra…

—Pero finalmente vencimos ¿verdad?—preguntó la mayor peliazul preocupada

—Sí, por supuesto, y el tío Goku resucito

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial!—exclamó Mirai Bulma

—Bueno, y poco después de eso, nací yo

—¿Y después no volvió a pasar nada más en la Tierra?—preguntó la mujer

—Por desgracia sí. Verás—comenzó a explicar la adolescente—no sé exactamente cómo pasó, pero convirtieron al tío Goku en un niño, entonces, Pam y Trunks fueron al espacio a buscar las bolas mágicas…

—¡Ah! Es verdad, aquí Pam tampoco ha nacido, bueno, es la nieta de Goku, hija de Gohan, y también es una gran amiga mía, y creo que tiene algo con Trunks…—terminó guiñando un ojo

—Vaya, pues me alegro de que Gohan haya tenido una hija, aunque con decir que era nieta de Goku bastaba, no tiene ningún otro hijo

—Sí lo tiene, Goten, más o menos de la edad de Trunks ¿Aquí no llegó a nacer?

—Pues no, pero de todos modos me alegro, aunque Trunks me dijo que Goku había muerto durante el torneo de Cell

—No sé, supongo que fue concebido durante el torneo de Cell, porque otra explicación no la encuentro…

Bra fue contando a Mirai Bulma todo lo sucedido durante la estancia de Baby en la Tierra y cuando atacaron los dragones, mientras, Radizt, en silencio, analizaba la vida de su hermano todo lo que podía según lo que iban diciendo las peliazules. No se pudo creer, que su hermano, ese que nació con dos simples unidades de ki, llegase a ser un supersaiyajin legendario. También pudo averiguar que estaba unido a una hembra terrícola, con la que tenía dos hijos adultos, es decir, cuándo fuese al futuro tendría mucha menos edad que sus sobrinos, y pocos años más, cómo mucho un par, que su sobrina-nieta. Además pensó sobre Vegeta, ese principito del demonio del que las dos peliazules hablaban con gran cariño. Y cómo no, su pensamiento pervertido extra: Vaya momentos que elige su hermano para hacer el amor.

—Oye, Bra, solo una preguntita más

—Dime

—¿Qué tal te llevas con Vegeta, es decir, tú padre?—preguntó la mujer peliazul curiosa, la verdad, nunca se imagino a Vegeta cuidando a una niña

—¿Con mi padre? Pues bastante bien—contestó la peliazul—No es cómo un padre terrícola normal pero de todos modos, no lo cambio. No suelo salir de casa con él, excepto cuando lo convenzo de que me lleve de compras, pero estamos bien, entrenamos juntos, se viene de vacaciones con los guerreros z y nosotros a tú playa privada, y hasta jugamos al monopoly los cuatro en casa. Pero yo siempre acabo perdiendo la primera…

—Vaya…cómo me gustaría ser mi contraparte del futuro…—suspiró Mirai Bulma—No te preocupes, tengo una máquina del tiempo, le quedan algunos arreglillos, pero para mañana ya estará—la tranquilizó Mirai Bulma sonriendo

Los dos adolescentes se disponían a marcharse del salón, pero Mirai Bulma llamó a la chica—Bra ¿Podemos hablar?...a solas

—Mmm, claro—asintió la aludida

—Bueno, pues os dejó solas—se despidió Radizt con expresión confundida

Fuera de la Capsule Corp…

—Bueno ¿Jugamos a algo?—preguntó Mirai con cara de no saber qué hacer con un niño que destruía planetas

—No, pero quiero preguntarte una cosa—contestó chibi Vegeta

—Dime—asintió

—¿Eres mi hijo?—preguntó inesperadamente chibi Vegeta

Mirai Trunks se sonrojó y se puso algo nervioso—¿Tú hijo? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Primero, porque le has preguntado claramente a Bra, que si TAMBIÉN era hija de Bulma y VEGETA y segundo porque eres el hermano de Bra y oí a Bra decir que era mi hija—contestó sencillamente chibi Vegeta

—Bueno, pues sí…

—Por cierto ¿Dónde estoy yo?—preguntó curioso el chibi

—Muerto…—respondió Mirai Trunks abatido

—¡MUERTO!—gritó chibi Vegeta—¿Y quién me mato?

—Los androides…

—Bra mencionó algo de unos androides cuándo… Oye, y luego tú fuiste al pasado a avisarles de que venían los androides ¿verdad?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?—preguntó el muchacho del futuro sorprendido

—Recordé una historia que me contó Bra, pero se quedó ahí—suspiró chibi Vegeta—¡Oye! Seguro que hablaba de mí, ¡Cuéntame desde qué tu viniste!

Mirai medio sonrió al ver a su pequeño padre tan emocionado, lo más seguro era que Bra le hubiese contado su propia historia—Por supuesto te lo contare, pero dime ¿Por qué Bra, te empezó a contar la historia?

—Porque ese día fallamos en una misión y Freezer…bueno, me castigo—chibi Vegeta hundió su cabeza entre las piernas recordando él duro castigo de Freezer— y cómo no podía dormir Bra fue a mi habitación y me contó esa historia…

El muchacho del futuro se conmovió del chibi en cuanto le vio hundir sus piernecitas, ya imaginaban cómo eran los castigos de Freezer…

—Sabes, Vegeta—comenzó Mirai—cuando viaje al pasado por primera vez y te conocí, no me lleve ni mucho menos una buena impresión, es más, incluso te empecé a odiar, pero luego te comprendí. Debes de ser muy fuerte para soportar lo que soportas…

—¡Claro que soy fuerte!—exclamó chibi Vegeta orgulloso—Además, alguien me recomendó, que no me dejara afectar por nada, por muy difícil que pareciese. La verdad, me ha servido mucho ese consejo

_Flashback_

_Palacio de Vegetasei, año 737_

_No sabía si debía llamar o no, quería disculparse con ella, por lo mal que la trato, pero no encontraba palabras, su orgullo se lo impedía, finalmente, se decidió y llamó a la gran puerta._

_—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó chibi Vegeta tímidamente_

_—Pasa…—asintió simplemente una voz femenina sin ningún tipo de emoción en ella_

_Rosicheena estaba sentada en el cómodo sofá de pieles del gran salón, junto enfrente de la chimenea. Su rostro se encontraba más pálido de lo habitual y sus ojos cansados, ni siquiera estaba vestida, llevaba un fino camisón blanco de un material parecido a la seda, estaba arropada con una manta y en una de sus manos sujetaba un cáliz dorado llenó de sangre, el licor más potente que puede existir para un saiyajin, y un remedió más, al igual que el alcohol, para olvidar._

_—Ma…madre—se le hacía raro llamarla así después de tanto tiempo—¿Estás bien?_

_—Sí—respondió esta simplemente mientras tomaba un sorbo del cáliz_

_—No lo pareces…—observó chibi Vegeta mientras se acercaba lentamente_

_—Vegeta, acércate—ordeno su madre, su tono era una mezcla entre la más brillante calidez y la más oscura frialdad_

_—Madre, quiero pedirte dis…culpas—finalmente consiguió soltar chibi Vegeta con la cabeza gacha—No debí ponerme tan celoso de…_

_—Tarble, se llama Tarble—terminó su frase_

_—¿Dónde está?—preguntó el principito mientras que se terminaba de acercar a ella_

_—No lo sé, seguramente en un planeta lejano—respondió en tono monótono, bebiendo otro sorbo de sangre para evitar llorar—Ni tú ni tú padre lo queríais, fue un error…_

_—Yo…—chibi Vegeta no sabía que decir, se sentía tan aliviado por no ser sustituido, pero a la vez tan mal, era su hermano y nunca sabría de él—Lo siento mamá_

_Unas leves lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse a través de las mejillas de la reina—¿Cómo me has llamado?—preguntó emocionada_

_—Mamá…¿Por qué lloras?_

_—Porque hacía tanto que no me llamabas así—suspiró emocionada_

_Era cierto, después de que chibi Vegeta supiese de su embarazo no la volvió a llamar mamá, ni siquiera madre, la llamaba por su nombre, a excepción de en los actos reales en los que la llamaba majestad—Sí…—suspiró el pequeño_

_—Vegeta, hazme un favor—dijo volviendo a un tono serio—Nunca dejes que nada te afecte, por muy duro que sea lo que te hayan hecho, por muy difícil que parezca que no te afecte algo, por favor, nunca te dejes afectar…_

_—Vale—respondió chibi Vegeta sin saber a qué venía el consejo_

_—Abrázame, por favor—pidió su madre_

_Tampoco sabía a qué venía eso, pero sí sabía que debía a obedecerla, así que la abrazó y esta comenzó a llorar levente y dejó caer al suelo su cáliz lleno de sangre_

_—Oye, ma…mamá ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?—preguntó chibi Vegeta curioso en medio del abrazo_

_Rosicheena soltó una leve risilla y finalmente contestó—Algún día lo sabrás…_

_En ese instante el rey Vegeta apareció por detrás de la puerta abierta…_

_Fin flashback_

—Me cuentas ya la historia—preguntó chibi Vegeta ansioso, tras recordar esa escena

—Claro—asintió Mirai

Mirai Trunks contó a Vegeta todo lo ocurrido en la saga Cell y contra los androides, el niño escuchaba atento y emocionado todo lo que su futuro hijo le contaba, aunque le molesto un poco no ser el héroe de la historia y encima ser el que ayudo al monstruo a completar su cuerpo, pero en fin, el muchacho no se lo estaba inventando, simplemente contaba lo que haría en el futuro.

En el salón de Capsule Corp…

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?—preguntó Bra a la contraparte de su madre

—Te gusta Radizt ¿verdad? —Mirai Bulma fue directamente al grano

Bra se puso completamente roja—Ehh…no, claro que no…¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Primero porque no dejabas de mirarle mientras hablábamos y segundo porque ahora te has puesto roja cómo un tomate

—Ehh, yo…

—Venga, dímelo. Mira, soy tú madre pero nunca más me volverás a ver ¿Quién mejor que yo?—dijo Mirai Bulma sonriendo

Bra también medio sonrió—Bueno, me gusta…pero un poquito—admitió totalmente sonrojada

—¿Un poquito?—preguntó la terrícola sarcástica

—¡Vale, mucho!—admitió la muchacha gritando—Pero no creo que a papá le guste mucho la idea

—¿Sabes? El tampoco te dejaba de mirar—dijo Mirai Bulma guiñándole un ojo—No tenéis porque decirle nada a Vegeta, cuándo seáis mayores, cómo puedes ocultar tu ki, te acuestas con él cuando Vegeta no esté

—¡Mamá!—gritó Bra algo enfadada y todavía más sonrojada por el último comentario de su madre

—Vale, vale…—dijo la mayor mientras reía

—Por cierto ¿Tú conocías a Radizt de algo?—preguntó la adolescente curiosa

—Sí, bueno, Radizt vino a conquistar la Tierra poco antes que tú padre

—Amm—suspiró ella

—No te preocupes Bra, te comprendo y sé que Radizt cambiara—la tranquilizó Mirai Bulma—Por cierto, hablando de Radizt, tengo un juego de lencería monísimo y súper sexy que ya no utilizo, si quieres te lo puedo regalar para…

—¡Mamá!—la interrumpió la adolescente, algo le decía que no quería escuchar el final de esa frase

—Vale, vale—rió la terrícola—Mejor me pongo ya la máquina del tiempo, pero de todos modos te regalare el juego de lencería, porque es monísimo y es una pena tenerlo ahí sin usar

Fuera de Capsule Corp

Radizt salió para dejar a las dos hembras hablar, al salir, se encontró a Mirai Trunks entrenando con chibi Vegeta

—Hola, ¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros tú también?—ofreció amablemente Mirai

—Déjalo—exclamó chibi Vegeta—Por mucho que entrene será un debilucho

Radizt agachó la cabeza y Mirai también se sintió algo ofendido por esa última declaración—No importa, ven—siguió ofreciendo Mirai—El hombre más poderoso que conocí también era en un principio de tercera

El adolescente ya sabía a quién se refería, su hermano. Estaba tan orgulloso de él—Esta bien—asintió Radizt

* * *

N/A: Fin del capítulo. ¿Que tal les pareció? Comenten :)


	19. La llegada de Freezer

N/A: Hola a todos los que seguís el fic, en primer lugar me gustaría disculparme por lo que tarde en editar, me fui de vacaciones y se me olvido comentarlo en este fic. Pero en fin, ya he vuelto, con energías renovadas, algunas nuevas ideas y también un año más vieja. Dicho esto, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Iban pasando las horas, Bra observaba como su madre del futuro hacia unos arreglos a la máquina del tiempo, por lo visto, la misma que uso su hermano del futuro para viajar al pasado y cambiar la historia. Esto la hizo reflexionar, ella también había viajado al pasado, por lo que también había cambiado la historia, aunque por lo visto eso no afectaría a su línea temporal o al menos no debería.

En todo caso no podía hacer nada, Freezer había llegado o estaría al llegar a su línea temporal, Radizt sabía su secreto, sabía que era de la Tierra y estaba segura que aunque lo dejara en su línea temporal ya no iría a conquistar la Tierra, y en cuanto a chibi Vegeta, él no sabía que ella era su hija(o al menos eso creía Bra) pero de todos modos ya conocía a Bulma y… ¿Qué haría cuando todo esto terminase? ¿Abandonaría a Vegeta y a Radizt a su suerte? Precisamente para no hacer esto se los llevo al futuro, pero…¿No descubriría chibi Vegeta qué es su padre si viajase al futuro? Todo esto era muy complicado…

Fuera de Capsule Corp

Chibi Vegeta observaba el entrenamiento de Mirai Trunks y Radizt, en un principio estaba seguro de que Radizt no duraría ni cinco segundos, pero no fue así; A pesar de que el adolescente se veía claramente superado por el joven del pelo lila, nunca tiraba la toalla, se levantaba de cada golpe de Mirai, y aunque cierto que este no daba muy fuerte, le sorprendió la capacidad de superación del muchacho.

—Radizt ¿Estás bien?—pregunto el joven mientras tendía la mano para ayudar al adolescente a levantarse

—Sí, no te preocupes—dijo Radizt rechazando su mano y levantándose por su cuenta

La voz del adolescente, la sangre y las quemaduras de su cuerpo reflejaban todo lo contrario a encontrase bien, aún así todavía le quedaban fuerzas para tenerse en pie. Mirai medio sonrió, le recordaba a cuando el mismo entrenaba con Gohan de pequeño, no tenía nada que hacer, pero aún así seguía y finalmente, el alumno llegó a superar al maestro. El muchacho del futuro no sabía quién era Radizt, ni que compartía escuadrón con su padre en el ejercito de Freezer, ni que años antes de que el naciera atacó la Tierra, pero había algo en él que le recordaba a Gohan…

En el laboratorio de Capsule Corp

—Oye, Bulma ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—exclamo Bra tras varios minutos de silencio

—Cómo quieras—asintió su madre del otro futuro

—¿Qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?—preguntó finalmente

—Dependiendo de a lo que te refieras—contestó la mayor de las peliazules—Supongo que piensas en Radizt y Vegeta

—Exactamente—asintió la menor—No sé qué hacer con ellos, creo que no debería llevarlos conmigo al futuro, cambiaría mucho la otra línea temporal, aunque por otra parte, esa línea temporal ya está muy cambiada y me da cosa abandonarlos a su suerte. No sé qué hacer.

—La verdad es que lo tienes difícil…

—¿Tú qué harías?

—¿Yo?—preguntó retóricamente Mirai Bulma—Yo los invitaría a mi casa cómo hice con tú padre

—¿Invitarlos a casa? ¿Y crees que mi padre me dejara?

—No sé, pero tú me has preguntado qué haría yo, no que deberías hacer—le respondió divertida a su hija de la otra línea temporal

Invitarlos a su casa…fue lo que su madre hizo con su padre, y en ese momento si fue una buena opción, y ahora…casi parecía lo mejor. Por chibi Vegeta no habría problema, su padre no era muy simpático, ni hospitalario con la gente, pero consigo mismo…debería serlo. El problema estaría en Radizt, viendo lo cómo trataba su padre siendo un niño y él un adolescente, no quería imaginar cuando ambos fueran adultos, y menos su padre adulto y Radizt adolescente…

—Bra—empezó a hablar más seriamente Mirai Bulma—Te llevaste a Radizt y a Vegeta al futuro, ahora no hay vuelta atrás, tú decides lo que quieres hacer con ellos, pero ten en cuenta que solo son niños…

—Sí, lo sé, creo que invitarlos será lo mejor…—suspiró para después cambiar de tema—Te vi muy emocionada cuando lo viste…

—¿Te refieres a Vegeta? Sí, es cierto, me emocione, para ti es tu padre y lo ves todos los días, para mí, hace más de veinte años que no lo veo—dijo con nostalgia

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Bra

—No tiene importancia, pero…¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Claro ¿Cómo no? De no ser por ti nos hubiésemos quedado atrapados aquí—asintió Bra de buen grado—¿Qué quieres?

—Me gustaría…acompañarte a tu línea temporal…quiero ver a Vegeta…

—¡Oh! Pues…tu eres la dueña de la máquina del tiempo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no sé si estará Freezer…

—No importa, ya estuve una vez en una batalla contra Freezer, la verdad, luego me arrepentí de haber ido, pero esta vez estoy segura de que pronto acabareis con él y no correré ningún peligro

—Cómo quieras, si estás segura de que nada te va a pasar pues perfecto. Por cierto, voy a salir a ver cómo están Radizt y mi padre—se despidió

Bra salió de la Capsule Corp, muy distinta a cómo ella la conocía en su línea temporal, supuso que debido a los años de ataque de los androides el planeta quedó destrozado y no pudo haber avances tecnológicos. Le parecía extraño que esto lo hubiesen hecho entre la madre y el tío de su amiga Marron

Cuando la adolescente salió de la gran casa encontró a Radizt frente a su hermano de la otra línea temporal. El adolescente esta magullado por todos lados, llenó de sangre y seguro con más de un hueso roto. Chibi Vegeta reía con el espectáculo.

—¡Trunks, que haces! ¡Para, por favor!—gritó Bra al ver a Radizt malherido

—No te preocupes…Bra—la tranquilizo el adolescente, hablando lo más claro que podía en ese momento—Se lo he pedido yo

Bra miro a su hermano del futuro y este asintió con la cabeza

—Pe…pero…

—Tranquila no me pasara nada, simplemente me hare más fuerte, mi fuerza ha aumentado considerablemente en este entrenamiento—la interrumpió

—No te preocupes Bra, tenemos alubias mágicas

—Ah…bueno—dijo suspirando

Chibi Vegeta no podía creer la debilidad de sus dos hijos especialmente la de su hija hacía ese tercera. Su hija debía ser una princesa, la más fuerte de las mujeres de Vegetasei, debería unir con un macho a su altura, no con un basura de tercera. Y su hijo debía ser un valiente guerrero, usar su fuerza para destruir otros planetas, no para defender uno insignificante, y no debería dignarse a entrenar con un tercera. Aunque a chibi Vegeta le habían contado la mitad de su vida aún no entendía bien ciertas cosas. Especialmente no entendía el por qué mezclo su sangre con alguien de este planeta y además con Bulma, la chica terrícola esa que con cinco años parecía estar loca y con cincuenta parecía seguir igual.

Tras aproximadamente dos horas, Mirai Bulma llamó al joven, al niño y a los adolescentes para cenar. Durante la cena, era Mirai Bulma la que no podía dejar de mirar a chibi Vegeta. No lo podía creer, Vegeta era adorable de pequeño, el principito se tuvo que aguantar, él ya sabía porque la mujer lo miraba tanto, pero no podía decir nada, puesto que Bra creía que el aún no sabía que era su padre. Ingenua.

Al terminar la cena, Mirai Bulma guío a sus huéspedes por las habitaciones de Capsule Corp, dejando elegir a cada uno cual quería. Casualidad o no, Vegeta cogió la misma que en eso tres años que cada día le iban pareciendo más maravillosos a Mirai Bulma.

Radizt se tumbó directamente en la cama sin hacer, de la que sería su habitación por un día, para él todo esto era muy lujoso en comparación con lo que siempre tuvo. A pesar de habar consumido la habichuela mágica, Radizt se encontraba fundido tras el duro día de entrenamiento. Quería ser más fuerte fuese lo que fuese, primero para dejar de ser un inútil y también y quizás el motivo más poderoso, por Bra…Aún eran adolescentes, todavía le quedaba tiempo para decidir su destino, con quien pasaría el resto de su vida. Pero no necesitaba todo ese tiempo, ya estaba seguro que era Bra a la que quería, pero ella era una princesa y él un simple tercera, era como una especie de amor prohibido. A lo mejor si mejorara y fuese más fuerte no sería tan difícil.

No tenía nada que ponerse para dormir, su armadura estaba llena de sangre, la terrícola dijo que también le fabricaría una para mañana. Optó por dormir en ropa interior, se quito los pantalones y la armadura manchados con los que tuvo que cenar y quedó en unos calzoncillos negro de pata. Se arropó con todas las mantas que pudo, era invierno, y aunque los saiyajines soportaban mejor el frío, en Vegetasei tampoco era recomendable dormir en ropa interior en invierno. Al no poder conciliar el sueño miró a su alrededor, de entre la oscuridad vio una foto de un bebe que parecía ser Trunks. En cierto modo, Trunks le recordaba a él en sus primeros años. Él tampoco conoció a su padre nada más nacer, debió tener cinco o seis años cuando le conoció. Nunca llegó a saber lo que pasó entre él y su madre, pero desde ese extraño día, su padre, Bardock…

_Flashback_

_Vegetasei, año 731_

_—¡Mamá, a qué no me pillas!—gritó chibi Radizt_

_—¿Qué no? ¡Ya verás!—dijo Sharotto divertida siguiéndole el juego a su pequeño_

_Chibi Radizt y su madre, llevaban un buen rato entrenando y jugando en medio del bosque, de pronto Sharotto detecto en su scouter una presencia "indeseada"_

_—¡Radizt, vete!—ordeno su madre tajante_

_—¿A dónde?—preguntó el chibi por el repentino cambió de ánimo de su madre_

_—¡A dónde sea, pero rápido!—le gritó dándose la vuelta rápidamente_

_Chibi Radizt nunca había visto a su madre tan alterada, algo debería de pasar para que se pusiese así, el pequeño opto por salir volando a…bueno, a dónde fuera, pero antes de que pudiese levantar el vuelo, una voz llamó a su madre por detrás, giró la cabeza, nunca había visto a ese hombre, pero fuera quien fuese había hecho que su madre se pusiese muy nerviosa_

_—Sharotto…—susurró aquel hombre tras ella, esa voz hizo que le diera un pequeño escalofrío por todo el cuerpo_

_—Bardock…—susurró ella dándose la vuelta y mirándolo seriamente mientras se escondía a su hijo_

_—No lo escondas, lo he visto_

_—¿Ver? ¿El qué?—dijo ella haciéndose la que no sabe_

_—No te hagas la tonta, el niño ¿Es tu hijo? ¿Verdad?—le pregunto seriamente_

_—Sí ¿Y que si es así?—respondió ella tratando de aparentar lo menos nerviosa posible_

_—Mami ¿Quién es este hombre?—preguntó chibi Radizt sacando la cabeza de por detrás de su madre_

_—¿De quién es?—preguntó Bardock sin prestar atención a la pregunta del pequeño_

_—Ya te lo he dicho. Mío—contestó intentado evadir ambas preguntas, la del hombre y la del chibi_

_—Deja de hacerte la idiota. Sabes que me refiero a quién es el padre_

_—No es de tu incumbencia—a cada pregunta que el hombre le formulaba, Sharotto se iba poniendo más nerviosa_

_—¿Qué si es de mi incumbencia?—preguntó Bardock retóricamente—¡Claro qué de mi incumbencia! Ese niño tiene unos cinco años, no sé si te acordaras cuanto tiempo hace de…lo que pasó entre nosotros—iba a expresar esto último de una manera…menos sutil, pero conociendo a la hembra y sabiendo que no le iba a gustar nada que su hijo oyese ciertas palabras mejor decirlo así_

_—¿Qué si me acuerdo de cuánto tiempo hace?—preguntó ahora ella retórica—Pues la verdad. No. No cuento el tiempo que pasa desde la humillación más grande de mi vida—dijo con un toque de sarcasmo pero a la vez con rabia_

_—Mocoso ¿Quién es tu padre?—preguntó cambiando de estrategia y dirigiéndose al niño_

_—No lo sé, señor—contesto el chibi con la cabeza baja_

_—Sharotto ¡Dime ya quien es el puto padre del crío!—le exigió a la mujer_

_—Mami ¿Quién es mi papá?—preguntó débilmente chibi Radizt_

_Sharotto miró por un momento al chibi, tenía derecho a tener un padre, pero ella no quería saber nada más de Bardock, es mas, estuvo más de cinco años sin saber nada de él. Pero…¿Por qué venía ahora a buscarla y a preguntarle por su hijo? ¿Por qué ahora? Miraba a padre e hijo a la cara, pensaba que Bardock no merecía conocer al chibi después de lo que le hizo a ella, y aunque lo hiciese, seguro que no cambiaría nada, porque seguro que ya se había acostado con un montón de mujeres más. Pero miraba al chibi y pensaba todo lo contrario, ese niño merecía conocer a su padre, aunque finalmente se llevara una desilusión_

_Perdida en sus pensamientos, lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, lágrimas de odio, de amor, de impotencia…Ese hombre la mató por dentro, y ahora que volvía a vivir y había conseguido olvidarse de él, había vuelto para matarla por dentro_

_—¡Sharotto, vas a hablar de una pu…!_

_—¡Tuyo! ¡Es tuyo imbécil!—gritó interrumpiéndole la frase —¡ Y no sé porque vienes ahora a preguntármelo! ¡Has tenido cinco años para hacerlo! ¡Y te juro que no le vas a hacer daño, ni me lo vas a quitar!..._

_Tanto padre, y especialmente hijo, quedaron anonadados por la confesión…_

_Fin del flashback_

Aunque al contrario que Trunks el si lo conoció y pudo vivir un tiempo con él, a su edad ya entendía lo que quiso decir su padre con "lo nuestro", aunque hubo muchas cosas del "romance", por llamarlo de alguna manera, de sus padres que aún no entendía. Pero ya daba igual, sus padres estaban muertos, y sus pocos amigos en Vegetasei también. No le quedaba nada…bueno, ahora sí. Bra.

Mirai Bulma decidió permanecer despierta toda la noche para terminar la máquina del tiempo, si trabajaba toda la noche, para mañana por la tarde ya estaría terminada. Ya estaba algo cansada, decidió ir a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua. De camino, no pudo evitar pararse en la habitación en la que dormía chibi Vegeta. Se veía tan lindo…Se acercó y le dio un besito en la mejilla. No lo pudo evitar, fue una reacción involuntaria. Su querido Vegeta…le daba igual que tuviese seis o sesenta, casi la edad con la que lo vería en el futuro, lo amaba de todos modos… Dejó la puerta entornada cómo lo estaba antes y salió de la habitación.

Chibi Vegeta no estaba del todo dormido cuando pasó Mirai Bulma, pero aunque no entendía por qué la terrícola le tenía tanto cariño, decidió dejarlo pasar…

* * *

Capsule Corp, año 790, línea temporal de Bra

El día transcurrió normal, Bra2 ayudo a Trunks y a Bulma con los adornos de Navidad. El clon medio sonrió, los tenía a todos metidos en el bote. Cuándo se preparaban para salir las primeras luces de la mañana, un gran estruendo se oyó desde el jardín. Bra2 sonrió malvadamente. Freezer acaba de llegar…

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? Comenten, en el siguiente capítulo veremos la ansiada llegada de Freezer al año 790 y su plan con Bra2. Besos y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo


	20. Mi peor pesadilla

El día transcurrió normal, Bra2 ayudo a Trunks y a Bulma con los adornos de Navidad. El clon medio sonrió, los tenía a todos metidos en el bote. Cuándo se preparaban para salir las primeras luces de la mañana, un gran estruendo se oyó desde el jardín. Bra2 sonrió malvadamente. Freezer acaba de llegar…

* * *

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó Bulma nerviosa a su compañero tras despertarse del estruendo

—Yo que sé—respondió rudamente Vegeta—Vamos a ver

La pareja se vistió rápidamente y corrió hacía el jardín, allí se encontraban Bra2 y Trunks que ya habían salido corriendo haber que ocurría, ninguno, excepto Bra2, daba crédito a lo que veía, otra máquina del tiempo, pero…¿Cómo? Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vieron quién salía de la máquina…

—¡Freezer! —gruñó Vegeta

—¡Oh, Vegeta! Me alegro de volver a verte—dijo el lagarto con falsa cortesía—¿Pero qué ha pasado con tu pelo y tu cola?—se fijó el lagarto—En fin, no importa

—¡¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí!?—le preguntó algo nervioso el príncipe—No has podido diseñar esa máquina en tampoco tiempo y la nuestra esta en el laboratorio…

—Te equivocas, mi querido príncipe mono. Vuestra máquina del tiempo está delante de vuestras narices

—Pe…pe—intentaron articular los tres sorprendidos por la noticia—¡Eso es imposible!—saltó finalmente el príncipe

—No es imposible, alguien se encargó de mandármela al futuro—dijo perversamente el lagarto

—Vegeta, quizá alguien vino del pasado con Zarbon y se quedó a esperar a que nos mandaran la máquina de nuevo…—especuló Bulma

—Claro que no, mujer. Conozco el ki de todos esos bichos que vivían en la nave del lagarto. Los hubiese detectado

—Tienes razón, no he mandado a ninguno de mis secuaces aquí, solamente a Zarbon—mintió el lagarto

—¿Quieres decir que la máquina del tiempo llegó sola a ti?—preguntó Trunks con sarcasmo

—Quien sabe…—sonrió malvadamente Freezer

—¡Escúchame, maldito lagarto!—exclamó Vegeta amenazante—Me da igual como diantres hayas llegado hasta aquí ¡Voy a destruirte!

—Nooo—gritó inesperadamente la que ellos creían que era Bra poniéndose delante del lagarto

—Pero Bra ¿Qué dices?—preguntó Bulma extrañada

—¡Mocosa, apártate!—ordenó Vegeta

—¡No!—exclamó tajante Bra2

—¿¡Qué has dicho mocosa!?—preguntó su supuesto padre furioso

—He dicho que NO—respondió sin ningún miedo—Siento decirte esto papá—ahora cambió a un tono más suave—Pero fui yo quién le devolvió la máquina del tiempo a Freezer

—¿¡Qué!?—sus tres familiares quedaron perplejos con la noticia

—Sí fui yo—confesó Bra2—Llegué a la nave del Maestro por error, yo quería ir a Vegetasei a conocer a mis abuelos, pero calcule mal por un año…al principio quería volver, pero después me enamore del Maestro Freezer…

—¿¡Qué!?—otra vez la familia al unísono después de la bomba que les acababa de tirar la pequeña de la casa

—Sí, lo siento

—No…no puede ser—el príncipe no se lo acababa de creer

—Pues sí, padre. Hasta hicimos el amor y de todo…

Esta vez no hubo ningún ¿¡Qué!? de la impresión que causo la noticia. Bulma no se podía creer que su hija hubiese hecho el amor con ese lagarto malvado, cierto que Vegeta también era malvado cuándo hizo el amor con primera vez con él, pero por lo menos era guapo…Vegeta no se podía creer que ese lagarto, su peor enemigo, el asesino de sus padre y de su planeta entero haya hecho el amor con su hija y menos que a conciencia de ella. Y Trunks no se podía creer que su hermana hubiese perdido la virginidad a una edad más temprana a la que lo hizo él.

—Eso es cierto Vegeta—confesó Freezer con un falso tono de arrepentimiento—Después le ofrecí a Bra volver a su tiempo, ella en un principio no quiso, pero finalmente la convencí de que sería lo mejor. Pero cuando vi que me devolvió la máquina del tiempo, sentí el deber de volver a por ella

—Así es papá…

—¡Bra, joder apártate!—le ordenó su padre lleno de ira por sus anteriores declaraciones

—¡No!—respondió esta tajante—Amo al maestro Freezer—dijo el clon mientras se abrazaba al lagarto

—¡Bra, por Kami y por Dende, ese lagarto es un asesino! ¡Destruyó Vegetasei y también mató a tus abuelos!

—¡Tú también fuiste un asesino, mataste a muchos de los amigos de mamá y querías destruir su planeta!—le respondió de malas maneras Bra2

En ese momento casi se le parte el alma a Vegeta cuando oye a su hija recordarle lo que fue, y también lo que siempre será. Un asesino. Él llegó a este planeta con intención de purgarlo, después, al no conseguirlo, fue a Namek a conseguir las bolas de dragón para intentar volverse inmortal y conquistar el universo, y finalmente, esa terrícola lo invitó a quedarse en su casa. Así por las buenas, sin pedir nada a cambio, y eso que él fue el asesino de muchos de sus amigos, su novio en ese momento inclusive. Y aún así, el la siguió intentando matar, y lo peor es que la última vez fue hace pocos días… Su hija le estaba recordando el pasado que precisamente siempre había evitado contarle…

—¿¡Pero qué os pasa!?—gritó Trunks indignado por la actitud pasiva de sus padres ante el lagarto manoseando a su hija

—Trunks…—dijo Bulma con la cabeza gacha—Yo entiendo a Bra…

—¿¡Qué!?

Vegeta apagó inmediatamente la onda de ki que preparaba en sus manos, tanto el clon cómo el lagarto sonrieron malvadamente. Su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente.

—Así me gusta Vegeta, no irías a hacerle daño a tú futuro suegro—dijo el lagarto perversamente mientras metía una mano entre los pechos del clon y esta gemía de placer

El lagarto no estaba torturando a Vegeta físicamente cómo hacía de siempre, pero le estaba torturando de una manera aún peor, quizá con la peor pesadilla del príncipe saiyajin. Ver al lagarto y a su hija juntos…

* * *

Capsule Corp, línea temporal de Mirai Trunks

—¡Al fin!—exclamó Mirai Bulma tras una noche en vela arreglando la dichosa máquina del tiempo—¡Chicos, venid!

El joven, los dos adolescentes y el niño corrieron hasta dónde se encontraba la máquina del tiempo

—¡Wow, Radizt, no me puedo creer que por fin vaya a regresar a mi línea temporal! —le dijo al de tercera, mientras que chibi Vegeta la miraba un poco mal—¡Gracias Bulma!

—No hay de qué, voy al baño un momento a maquillarme un poco para que no se me noten mucho las ojeras y enseguida partimos

Los adolescentes y el joven rieron tras la última afirmación de la mujer mientras que el chibi los miraba con cara de no saber de qué iba la cosa

—Oye, Bra—le susurró el de tercera

—Dime

—Antes viajamos unos cincuenta años en el tiempo y ahora vamos a viajar otros cincuenta de otra línea temporal ¿No?

—Sí ¿Por?

—Porque si dijiste que dentro de diez años tendríamos un hijo, entonces ya me debes diez—le dijo por lo bajinis entre risas

—¡Capullo! ¡Todavía te acuerdas!—exclamó ella también riéndose mientras que le daba un codazo

El niño y el joven observaban el tonteo de los dos adolescentes. A Mirai le hacía cierta gracia la cara de pocos amigos que ponía chibi Vegeta mientras veía la escena

—¡Ya esto!—exclamó Mirai Bulma, que venía corriendo del pasillo bien maquillada y con un vestido aparentemente nuevo

—Mamá, que vamos a luchar—le dijo su hijo al ver su aspecto

—¡Ay, hijo! No seas tan pesimista, que a lo mejor ya han acabado con Freezer y solo vamos a tomar unas pastas

Mirai sabía perfectamente la razón por la que su madre iba tan arreglada, pero prefirió no comentar nada más al respecto

—¡Vamos allá!—dijo Mirai Bulma metiéndose en la máquina del tiempo—Por cierto , Bra, te he metido lo que te prometí que te iba a regalar en la mochilita esta que tienes al lado

—Eh, gracias…—susurró algo avergonzada

—¿Qué hay dentro?—preguntó el muchacho de tercera viendo la actitud de Bra

—Nada…

—Algún día lo verás—le dijo Mirai Bulma al muchacho, haciendo que este ponga una cara rara y que Bra quedase más sonrojada de lo que estaba. Chibi Vegeta seguía sin entender lo que seguía pasando y Mirai Trunks aunque no sabía exactamente lo que había ahí dentro, por la risa de su madre y la cara de su hermana de la otra línea temporal, decidió que mejor no saber

—¿Partimos ya?—preguntó el joven para cambiar de tema

—¡Vamos!

* * *

Capsule Corp, línea temporal de Bra

En ese momento, mientras Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks miraban impotentes la escena de su pequeña dándose el lote con el malvado lagarto, se volvió a oír otro estruendo. Tanto lagarto y clon como familia Vegeta-Briefs quedaron asombrados con lo que vieron. Otra máquina del tiempo ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Imposible!

* * *

N/A:¿Qué tal? ¿Quizá algo corto? Bueno, no se preocupen, el siguiente será más largo. Mientras tanto díganme que tal les ha parecido este. De mi parte ya les puedo decir que la escena de Freezer manoseando algo que se parecía a Bra, asquerosa, pero bueno, para Vegeta tuvo que ser peor... En fin, déjenme review y háganme saber que tal les pareció el capítulo


	21. Trampas

N/A:Disculpen por la tardanza, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. Disfruten:

* * *

Capsule Corp, línea temporal de Bra

En ese momento, mientras Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks miraban impotentes la escena de su pequeña dándose el lote con el malvado lagarto, se volvió a oír otro estruendo. Tanto lagarto y clon como familia Vegeta-Briefs quedaron asombrados con lo que vieron. Otra máquina del tiempo ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Imposible!

* * *

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Trunks confuso al ver el extraño artefacto

—Parece la máquina de Mirai Trunks…—susurró Bulma

El lagarto sintió un escalofrío interior cuando oyó ese nombre, según su clon, fue el guerrero que consiguió mandarle al infierno en su línea temporal. Pero de todos modos consiguió seguir manteniendo su fría expresión

De repente las puertas de las máquinas se abrieron, de ellas salieron un joven de cabellos lila y una mujer de unos cincuenta años y unos bonitos ojos celestes a juego con su larga melena, que esta vez estaba recogida en un moño

—¡Mirai!—exclamó Bulma—¿A qué has…?—pero antes de terminar la pregunta, las puertas traseras de la máquina se abrieron dejando salir a un adolescente de largos cabellos negros, un niño con un característico peinado en forma de flama y una adolescente exactamente igual a la que el lagarto sostenía entre sus brazos

—Pe…pe…pero—fue lo único que Bra pudo articular al ver al lagarto manoseando a "alguien" que se parecía, mucho, demasiado a ella

Todos miraron boquiabiertos a Bra, tanto su familia, cómo los que venían con ella en la máquina del tiempo. Todos excepto chibi Vegeta, que no podía dejar de fijarse en su yo futuro y en el extraño atuendo que este llevaba

—¡Bra! —consiguió gritar finalmente Vegeta

—Pe…pero…¿Qué haces con Mirai y quien es…?—intentó preguntar Bulma

Freezer aprovechó la confusión para susurrar algo al oído del clon, esta, imperceptiblemente, entró a la Capsule Corp

—¿Dónde está…?—la peliazul terminó de otra manera su pregunta al ver a la otra Bra desaparecida

—¿¡Dónde está!?—le preguntó Vegeta bruscamente al lagarto

—¿Dónde está? ¿Él qué?—contestó Freezer como el que no sabía nada

—¡La otra Bra!—exclamó Vegeta

—¡Eso! ¿¡Quién era esa que se hacía pasar por mí!?—exigió Bra una respuesta

—¿La que se hacía pasar por ti?—seguía evadiendo el lagarto con preguntas retóricas

—¡Sí! ¿Quién era?—seguía insistiendo Vegeta

—Mmm…daros cuenta que ya estáis dando por supuesto que quién venía conmigo no era la verdadera Bra…—dijo el lagarto perversamente

—¡Claro! ¿Y quién iba a ser si no?—preguntó Trunks irónico

—No sé, quizás esa no sea la verdadera Bra—dijo señalando a la adolescente peliazul—Quizás sea ella la que intenta engañaros—intentó enredar el lagarto

Todos quedaron mirando en silencio durante unos segundos a Bra, cierto que, el comportamiento de la otra Bra hacía el lagarto era muy extraño, pero fue completamente normal con ellos, y además parecía saber todo sobre su vida, y si… si…¿Y si el lagarto no estaba mintiendo? Durante unos segundos ese pensamiento se paseó por las cabezas de todos los presentes, incluidos Mirai Trunks y Mirai Bulma, qué aunque la habían traído con ellos no tenían nada que pudiese verificar que fuese la autentica. Todos llegaron a pensar eso, todos menos chibi Vegeta y Radizt, qué después de viajes a través del espacio y del tiempo con ella no tenían duda

—¡Por supuesto que esta es Bra!—gritó Radizt rompiendo aquel sepulcral e incomodo silencio—¿De verdad vais a creer en ese lagarto?

—¡Calla, tercera!—ordenó el mayor de los Vegeta—¿Tú qué haces aquí?—pregunto dejando claro que la presencia del adolescente le "agradaba" lo mismo que la del lagarto

—¡Defender a tu hi…!—pero antes de poder terminar la frase, algo se acercó como un rayo a la espalda de Bra y le asestó un codazo haciéndola caer al suelo

Bra levantó la vista para ver quién había sido su agresor, quedó incrédula al ver que fue la Bra que antes estaba entre los brazo de Freezer, pero esta vez…¡También llevaba su misma ropa! El clon medio sonrió al escuchar el gruñido de su homóloga

—¡Maldita!—exclamó la verdadera Bra, que imperceptiblemente comenzó a embestir al clon

Esta cayó al suelo por el inesperado golpe, pero enseguida se recompuso y comenzó a luchar con su homóloga a base de vendavales de patadas y puñetazos

Todos los presentes estaban incrédulos y miraban atentamente la pelea, Freezer también lo hacía, la mocosa peliazul le había estropeado el plan A , pero sin embargo el plan B estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas. Tenía cientos de uniformes como el que le dio a Bra en su nave, como además de la máquina del tiempo el lagarto también pudo copiar el invento de las capsulas de almacenamiento guardo exactamente igual al de la muchacha. Esta, para suerte de Freezer, no se había cambiado de uniforme, y además estaba haciendo exactamente lo que pretendía que hiciese, luchar con su clon y mezclarse con él en el aire. Aunque era poco probable que pasase, el lagarto ya se había planteado la situación y preparo la capsula con el uniforme. Ahora las dos Bras eran idénticas, no conocía al Vegeta de esa época, no sabía si sería capaz o no de matar a su propia hija, pero lo que si sabía es que el sayajin solo tenía tres opciones: no matar a ninguna, lo que supondría dejar vivir al clon, matar a las dos, lo que supondría matar a su propia hija o echarlo cincuenta a cincuenta. En cuyo caso, sería prácticamente la suerte la que iba a definir el combate. El lagarto rió levemente mientras repasaba mentalmente su plan, una risa inapreciable para todos excepto para Mirai Trunks quién noto la media sonrisa del lagarto e inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de cuál debía ser más o menos el plan…

—¡Bra, para! ¡Quiere que te confundamos!—gritó Mirai al darse cuenta de la trampa del lagarto

—¿¡Qué!?—exclamaron las dos Bras a la vez

—¡Ya lo entiendo, querías que te atacara para que me pusiera a pelear contigo y mi familia me confundiese! ¡Por eso me atacaste!—gritó el clon

—¿Qué?—pregunto la verdadera Bra retórica—¡Fuiste tú la que me atacó! ¡He caído como una tonta en tú trampa!

—¿Qué tú has caído en mi trampa?—seguía disimulando Bra2—¡Yo he sido la tonta que ha caído en tú trampa!

—¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó Bulma confusa—No podemos matarlas a las dos

—Por qué no os encargáis primero de Freezer, sí tan débil os parece, y luego decidís lo de Bra…—sugirió chibi Vegeta

—Buena idea, muchacho—asintió Vegeta con una sensación un tanto rara de contestarse a sí mismo

El lagarto rió, e inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada asesina a Mirai Trunks—Por lo visto tú me quitaste la vida en un futuro y ahora crees que has conseguido arruinar mi plan…—reconoció Freezer—Pero he dicho, crees…

Al instante, un haz de luz cegadora cubrió Capsule Corp y sus alrededores, dejando a los presentes aturdidos. Cuando la luz se disipó…

—¡Maldición, ya no siento el ki de ese maldito lagarto!—gruñó Vegeta

—¡Mi madre!—gritó de improvisto Mirai Trunks—¿Dónde está?

—No la veo, y Freezer tampoco está—murmuró Radizt

—¡Vamos a buscarlos!—exclamaron las dos Bra casi al unisonó

—¿Y qué hacemos con las dos Bra?—preguntó Trunks

—Quédate aquí con ellas con Radizt y con tu pequeño padre—ordenó Mirai—Vegeta y yo iremos a buscarles

—No puede haber ido muy lejos—suspiró Vegeta

—¡Quiero ir con vosotros!—exclamó chibi Vegeta

—No, será mejor que vayamos solo los dos—dijo el Vegeta mayor

Chibi Vegeta gruñó ¿Desde cuándo se volvería tan cobarde?

—Nos vamos—se despidió Mirai con expresión seria, y dicho esto, padre e hijo salieron volando a la velocidad de la luz

—Radizt…—susurró una de las por detrás del saiyajin Bras

El muchacho giró la cabeza, ninguna de las hizo nada en gesto de que le había hablado ¿Habría sido la real, la falsa…o se lo habría imaginado?

—Oye ¿Y ahora dónde está el Vegeta pequeño?—preguntó Bulma, que acababa de perder de vista al chibi

Los presentes se miraron mutuamente. Ninguno tenía ni idea…

Chibi Vegeta volaba sigilosamente detrás de su yo futuro y de su futuro hijo, ninguno parecía percatarse de su presencia puesto que estaban centrados en encontrar al lagarto y a la peliazul. Alguien iba a matar a Freezer, y ese iba a ser él en el futuro. No se lo perdería por nada. Además, tenía ciertas…dudas, que aclarar con su futuro yo.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Corto? Lo siento, necesitaba cortarlo por aquí, a partir del siguiente capítulo cuando hable alguna de las Bra no diré si me refiero a la verdadera o al clon, así tampoco ustedes sabrán quién es la verdadera Bra... juas, juas, juas... (ahora hagan como que escuchan una risa perversa) XD

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que todavía no saqué la conversación de chibi Vegeta y Vegeta mayor, pero creo que no estaban en situación...

Comenten y muchos besos a todos ^-^


	22. ¿De nuevo al pasado?

N/A:¡Hoola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta, siento haber tardado en editar, aunque ya más o menos sé como quedara el final del fic, en estos puntos se hace más difícil editar, así que perdónenme si tardo con mis actualizaciones.

* * *

Las dos Bra se miraban fijamente, las dos tenían una clara expresión de tristeza en la cara, una de ellas porque era eso lo que sentía, tristeza, por haberse ido sin decir nada y preocupar a sus padres, por la escena con el lagarto y su clon que estos tuvieron que ver y porque ahora nadie confiaba en ella. Sin embargo, la expresión de tristeza de la otra no era más que una simple artimaña para engañar a la familia Briefs, porque, al contrario que su homóloga, estaba satisfecha con su trabajo y con que nadie parecía reconocerla…

Trunks y Bulma se dedicaban miradas de perplejidad, de no saber qué hacer con las dos Bra, la impotencia de no reconocer, en caso de la peliazul, a su propia hija, y en el caso del joven del pelo lila, a su propia hermana

Mientras tanto, Radizt observaba a la semisaiyajin y a su clon, desde una esquina, solo, cómo era habitual. También tenía el corazón en un puño, después de un duro año trabajando para Freezer y siendo maltratado e insultado tanto por él, como por sus propios compañero de purga, había conocido a la joven que le había devuelto la esperanza de salir de ese terrible sitio y volver a ser libre de nuevo y ahora ni siquiera sabía quién era…

—¡Oye! ¿No falta alguna de las máquinas del tiempo?—preguntó girándose hacia atrás Bra

Todos giraron la cabeza

—¡Cierto!—exclamo Bra

—Sí, es verdad—asintió Trunks—¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta antes?

—Quizás porque estábamos demasiado ocupados en pensar dónde estaba la madre de Mirai y no se nos ocurrió el simple mirar hacia atrás—intervino Radizt—Cogió una máquina del tiempo, pero la suya, la nuestra, que estaba a nuestra espalda y además es mucho más rápida

—Sí, pero…¿Cómo ha conseguido proyectar esa luz cegadora?—preguntó la terrícola con cierta intriga

—Con una esfera luminosa, Freezer las confía a sus mejores hombres cuando los manda a un planeta que pueda resultar peligroso, para, en caso de ir perdiendo la batalla, poder huir

—Vaya, Freezer preocupándose por sus hombres—dijo Bra con cierto sarcasmo

—Solo por sus mejores—explico el tercera—Según él, es difícil encontrar guerreros "aceptables"

—Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Mirai para decirle que lo más posible es que su madre no esté aquí—sugirió Bra

—Siento el ki de papá acercándose, no sé si trata del grande o del pequeño pero viene para acá, será mejor que le esperemos.

Mientras que en Capsule Corp estaban conversando…

* * *

Chibi Vegeta volaba sigilosamente detrás de su yo futuro y de su futuro hijo, ninguno parecía percatarse de su presencia puesto que estaban centrados en encontrar al lagarto y a la peliazul. Alguien iba a matar a Freezer, y ese iba a ser él en el futuro. No se lo perdería por nada. Además, tenía ciertas…dudas, que aclarar con su futuro yo.

Mirai Trunks y Vegeta llevaban horas buscando pero no conseguían encontrar ni el ki de la peliazul ni el del lagarto. Chibi Vegeta, ya aturdido por las numerosas horas de vuelo, todavía les seguía.

—Esto es imposible—se rindió Vegeta—Dejémoslo

—¡Cómo que lo dejemos!—gritó Mirai alterado—¡Mi madre está en peligro!

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué demos más vueltas tontas?—preguntó el príncipe con algo de sarcasmo

—No, quiero encontrar a mi madre—respondió el joven con una mirada muy seria hacia su padre

—Pues sigue buscando tú solo muchacho, por aquí no hay na…—Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Mirai le recriminó enfadado—¡A ti ella no te importa!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué sigo viviendo aquí?—preguntó retóricamente el aludido

Chibi Vegeta escuchaba atentamente la conversación, la parte que venía ahora le interesaba

El joven quedó en blanco unos segundos, pero después respondió—No sé, por su dinero o por su cuerpo

—No me hagas reír muchacho, si hubiese querido podría haberme ido lejos de aquí a conquistar el universo, con lo cual, hubiese sido mucho más rico y hubiese tenido a todas las mujeres que hubiese deseado

—Entonces…¿Por qué te quedaste?—preguntó Mirai perplejo

—Me quede por…—en ese momento sintió una presencia muy cerca de él, una presencia muy conocida…—¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no vinieses

Chibi Vegeta salió de su escondrijo—L-Lo siento, solo quería ver como ganabas a Freezer—se disculpo el chibi intentando no delatar miedo

Vegeta gruñó—Pues como ves no lo hemos encontrado, así que te has dado una vuelta tonta

—Volved vosotros si queréis, yo voy a seguir buscando a mi madre—dijo Mirai Trunks antes de marcharse a una gran velocidad

Cuando el muchacho se retiró, los dos Vegeta se quedaron mirando

—Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas…—rompió el hielo el mayor, el chibi simplemente asintió con la cabeza—Yo también las tengo ¿Por qué Bra te, es decir, me ha traído aquí?

—No lo sé—contestó sinceramente el pequeño—Creo que dijo algo de que no quería dejarnos solos a mí y al tercera

—Mmmm…¿Y porque también se ha traído al tercera?

—Porque es su "amigo" —el chibi puso una entonación especial ante esa última palabra, pero el mayor no le dio importancia—Ahora me toca preguntar a mí

—Adelante, aunque no te garantizo poder responder todas las preguntas

—¿Cómo no me vas a poder responder todas las preguntas? ¡Soy tú mismo! —protesto el pequeño

Vegeta mayor rió—Mocoso yo he sido tú y sé que ahora no te fías ni de ti mismo

—¿Ahora? ¿Tu si te fías de los demás?

—Bueno, más o menos, sigo siendo desconfiado, solo confío en Bulma, mis hijos y puede que una vez llegase a confiar en Kakarotto

—¿Quién es Kakarotto?—preguntó chibi Vegeta intrigado

—Buah, ya está muerto—intentó quitarle importancia

—De todos modos, yo no confiaría mucho en ellos. Recuerda el consejo de tú, bueno, mí, bueno, nuestra madre

—Hace más de cincuenta años desde la última vez que vi a nuestra madre ¿Crees que recuerdo detalles sobre ella? Apenas, casi me acuerdo cómo era de físico. Además, llevo unos veinticinco años viviendo con Bulma, después de tanto tiempo algo de confianza con ella debo tener—terminó con algo de sarcasmo

—Pues por si no te acuerdas del físico de nuestra madre, era mucho más bella que la loca del pelo azul—el Vegeta grande rió levemente con el comentario— De todos modos, creo que Bra me dijo que también estuviste mucho tiempo viviendo con Freezer, y ¿A qué en él no confías?

A Vegeta le hacían gracia los comentarios de su yo pequeño, a la vez que le producían nostalgia, al recordar, que, aunque durase poco tiempo, el también fue niño alguna vez…

—¿Te lo dijo Bra? ¿Y en Bra si confías y eso que la acabas de conocer?—dijo el mayor en tono de burla

El pequeño gruñó

—Será mejor que busquemos a Mirai, ese mocoso es muy testarudo para darse por vencido

—¿Y tú si te vas a dar por vencido?—pregunto el pequeño con cara de reproche

—No siento el ki de la otra Bulma por ningún lado, es una tontería seguir buscando

—Oye ¿Cómo Bra, Mirai y tú, es decir, yo, podemos identificar los ki sin scouter?—pregunto el chibi intrigado

—No te preocupes mocoso, te puedo asegurar que aprenderás

—Bueno pero de todos modos, si puedes identificar ki sin scouter ¿Por qué no sientes a Freezer?

—Sí, yo también me lo he planteado, es como si estuviese fuera de este planeta o…

—¿O qué?—pregunto el pequeño al ver que su homologo se quedaba en mitad de la frase

—¡O en otra línea temporal!—exclamó el Vegeta mayor de golpe—¡Eso es! Oye, pequeño, en ningún momento nos hemos asegurado de que las dos máquinas del tiempo estuviesen allí ¿verdad?

—Creo que no…

—Vuelve rápido, voy a buscar Mirai

Chibi Vegeta obedeció a regañadientes, todavía no le había respondido ni la mitad de las preguntas que tenía para él.

* * *

Planeta Freezer, año 739

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?—Mirai Bulma se despertó aturdida

—Encantado de conocerte…Bulma—dijo el lagarto con falsa cortesía

La peliazul se estremeció al oír la voz del lagarto—¿Dónde estamos?—exigió saber

—Estamos en mis aposentos…año 739—respondió el lagarto

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?—pregunto la peliazul alterada

—Verás mi "querida" terrícola, aunque odie admitirlo, Vegeta y tu hijo son mucho más fuertes que yo—comenzó el lagarto

—¡Eso ya lo sabía, lagarto estúpido!—respondió Mirai Bulma descaradamente, aunque el lagarto pasó por alto su insolencia y siguió con su explicación

—Normalmente lucharía, pero no soy tan tonto cómo para auto condenarme. No sé de dónde habéis obtenido ese poder tan grande, ahora tampoco me importa porque he descubierto tres cosas aún más importantes—Mirai Bulma intentaba no expresar miedo, aunque le era imposible, si había alguien a quien temía además de a los androides, era a Freezer; en su línea temporal ella también decidió asistir a la batalla, pero obviamente, en su línea temporal no apareció Mirai Trunks para salvarles…

—¿Qué has descubierto?—preguntó con rabia la terrícola

—Primero, que mi "querido" Vegeta del futuro tiene debilidades, dos en concreto, su hijita y la otra Bulma. Segundo, que tu hijito también tiene una y eres tú. Y tercero, que existen unas bolas que son capaces de conceder cualquier deseo, y sé que no están solo en la Tierra… Y ahora me gustaría pedirte…un pequeño favor—dijo el lagarto en un tono totalmente perverso

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó la peliazul entre dientes

—Que me digas en que otro planeta se encuentran las bolas de mágicas—pidió Freezer

—¡Jamás!—exclamó Mirai Bulma, pero al apenas terminar la palabra sintió cómo la cola del lagarto rodeaba su cuerpo con fuerza

—¿Estás segura de qué no me lo quieres decir?—la amenazó

—Se…se…gura—asintió la terrícola como pudo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el lagarto apretase más fuerte

—¿Sabes? Te mataría, pero entonces no sería divertido—dijo el lagarto con sadismo—¿De verdad vas a aguantar esto durante horas o, quién sabe, días? ¿No es más fácil decirme dónde se encuentran esas bolas que cumplen los deseos?

—Vege…ta y mi hi…hijo vendrán a por mí

El lagarto rió—Mi ingenua terrícola, he cogido la máquina del tiempo rápida, en caso de que tu querido hijo hubiese cogido la otra al instante tardaría un día ¿Aguantarás todo ese tiempo?

—Sí…¡Ah!—chilló de repente al notar que el lagarto ponía una de sus manos en su zona íntima—¡Quita lagarto asqueroso, no te atrevas a tocarme!

Freezer seguía riendo—Dejaré de tocarte cuando me digas dónde están las bolas mágicas

—¡Nunca!

—Tú lo has querido, te llevare a mi sala de torturas ¿Sabes? Cuando la gente cumple conmigo suelo ser muy generoso con ellos, así que yo no seré el único que te tocaré—dijo riendo malvadamente

—¡No pienso permitir que un puñado de alienígenas asquerosos me toquen!—protestó valientemente

El lagarto le dio un coletazo en la espalda rompiéndole la mayor parte de las costillas y tirándola al suelo, después la cogió del elegante moño que llevaba en el pelo y tirando de él la llevo a la sala de torturas. El dolor era insoportable, y solo acababa de empezar…¿Aguantaría un día entero o…incluso tendría que aguantar más?

* * *

Capsule Corp, año 790

—Ya veo a papá, es el pequeño—exclamo Bra

—¿Falta una máquina del tiempo?—preguntó el chibi

—Sí—asintió Bra

—Entonces voy a avisar a mi yo del futuro

—Ya viene—dijo Bra mirando al cielo

A los Briefs y a Radizt se les hacía muy extraño que cada vez hablase una Bra, era casi como si lo hiciesen aposta, una de ellas si lo hacía aposta, pero no sabían cual había empezado a hablar

—¿Pero cómo podéis saber quién viene sin scouter?—preguntó otra vez chibi Vegeta

—Ya aprenderás—le respondió Trunks

"Ya aprenderás" justo lo mismo que le había dicho su yo del futuro, eso no ayudaba mucho

—¡Ahí vienen!—dijo Bulma señalando al cielo

El joven del pelo lila y su padre bajaron rápidamente del cielo

—Siento haberme puesto tan nervioso—se disculpo Mirai

—No importa, es normal—asintió Bulma

—Padre, vamos rápido a la máquina del tiempo

Vegeta asintió

—Antes de iros debéis saber que la máquina de Freezer tarda un día en hacer el viaje, mientras que la nuestra, que es la que ha cogido él, es inmediata

—¡Maldición!—gruñó Mirai—Madre ¿No hay forma de que podamos llegar el mismo día que ellos?

—Lo siento—se disculpó Bulma—He estado mirando mientras veníais, está programada y tardaría semanas en volver a reprogramarla

A Mirai se le escapó una lágrima con las declaraciones de la peliazul, no podía dejar a su madre un día sola con el lagarto

—No te preocupes muchacho, tu madre estará bien—le intentó calmar Vegeta poniéndole la mano en el hombro—Si Freezer se la ha llevado y no la ha matado delante de nuestras narices es porque quiere algo de ella

—¿Le hará daño?—preguntó el joven cabizbajo, casi previendo la respuesta

—No te voy a engañar, lo más seguro es que sí—respondió Vegeta también con un tono bajo

—Pues entonces no perdamos tiempo—dijo finalmente el muchacho—Padre, vamos a por Freezer, Trunks, quédate vigilando a las Bra y cuida de tú madre

Las dos partes asintieron

Vegeta y Trunks se disponían a subir a la máquina del tiempo, cuando la voz de un pequeño saiyajin les interrumpió—¿Puedo ir con vosotros?—pregunto chibi Vegeta tímidamente

—Lo siento pequeño, sería peligroso para ti—respondió Trunks

—Por supuesto—respondió Vegeta inesperadamente

—¿Puedo ir o no?—preguntó el pequeño confuso

—Padre, es peligroso que tú yo pequeño vaya con nosotros—le susurro Mirai

—Trunks por favor, deja que venga, yo fui ese niño, yo sé lo que piensa, sé como odia el lagarto, y sé que nada lo hará tan feliz como que verse a sí mismo derrotarle—le respondió Vegeta también susurrando—Imagina que tu de pequeño hubieses tenido la oportunidad de verte a ti mismo en el futuro derrotando a los androides

—Padre, yo…—giró la cabeza y vio la irresistible mirada de cachorrito de chibi Vegeta, si hacía caso y no se separaba de ellos no perderían nada por traerlo, y solo con traerlo cumpliría el sueño de un niño, y el de su padre…—Esta bien, vente pequeño

Los dos Vegeta y Mirai Trunks montaron en la máquina del tiempo, el más pequeño llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que, por muy bien que se le diese ocultar sus emociones, no podía contener. Los restantes se despidieron de los que iban en la máquina.

Las dos Bra se miraron fijamente, a simple vista, miradas idénticas, pero el brillo de cada una las hacía diferentes

* * *

N/A: Bueno ¿Que tal les pareció? Comenten por favor, cómo les he dicho muchas veces sus opiniones son las que me motivan a seguir este fic

¡Besos! ^.^


	23. La batalla va a comenzar

N/A: Antes de nada, disculpen por el retraso, en serio, no he tenido tiempo para editar. Ahora que después de estas fiestas vienen unos días en los que no hay ni instituto ni fiesta, puedo editar

* * *

Pasaron dos horas desde la vuelta del lagarto al pasado. Mirai, Vegeta y el chibi estaban atravesando la barrera espacio-tiempo para ir al rescate de la peliazul del futuro alternativo. En la máquina solo había espacio para dos. Vegeta se sentó al lado de Mirai en cuyas piernas estaba sentado el pequeño Vegeta.

—¿Cuánto queda?—exclamó chibi Vegeta rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio, estaba empezando a aburrirse

—Más o menos una hora—contestó secamente el mayor

—¿Y la tengo que pasar despierto? ¿No tiene algo para entrar en estado de hibernación?—preguntó el pequeño haciendo pucheros

Vegeta suspiró—Supongo que sí. Esta nave está construida por los científicos de Freezer. Deben de haber puesto algún mecanismo—respondió

—Están aquí—intervino Mirai Trunks señalando a dos mascarillas—Solo hay dos, como se suponía que iba a viajar solo Freezer y como mucho el clon de Bra solo pusieron dos

—Vale ¡Pero una es mía!—reclamó chibi Vegeta

—Padre, usa tú la otra—dijo mirando al Vegeta mayor—Estando mi madre en apuros no podría dormir ni con él más fuerte de los somníferos

—Yo tampoco quiero dormir—fue la última frase que padre e hijo mediaron hasta llegar al pasado

* * *

Capsule Corp, año 790

Bra quería hacer algo para demostrar que ella era la verdadera pero…¿Qué? Su clon sabía todo sobre ella, no sabía como lo habían hecho, pero los científicos de Freezer habían conseguido hacer una copia perfecta de ella. Desde sus cabellos celestes a cualquier diminuto lunar de su cuerpo e incluso sus recuerdos.

Permanecía quieta al lado de la verdadera Bra sin hacer movimiento ninguno. El plan B estaba saliendo casi perfecto. Freezer se había llevado a una de las mujeres del pelo azul al pasado, llevándose también a los dos más fuertes. El "casi" estaba en que Trunks le molestaba, sabía que su "hermano" era mucho más fuerte que ella. Tampoco habría problema. Si el Maestro lograba entretenerles lo suficiente, Trunks sería el siguiente en ir al rescate. Era algo más fuerte que su contraparte y por lo que sabía el tercera y la terrícola eran muy débiles. Solo tenía que esperar.

—¿Qué hacemos?—preguntaba Trunks por lo bajinis a su madre y a Radizt—No podemos estar toda la vida así. Tenemos que averiguar cuál es la verdadera

—Eso está claro, el caso es ¿Cómo?—cuestionó el de tercera

—No sé, preguntémosles algo sobre su vida—sugirió Trunks—Si es la verdadera Bra, contestará

—Sabe todo sobre su vida—le recordó Radizt

—Quizá no todo—exclamó Bulma

—¿En qué piensas?—preguntó el del pelo lila

—Hace poco vi un documental sobre clonación—empezó a explicar la peliazul—En la Tierra también existen métodos de clonación, seguramente menos avanzados que los de Freezer, y, por supuesto, completamente prohibidos en humanos

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, mamá?

—Deja que termine—pidió a su hijo y prosiguió con su explicación—Hace dieciséis años se produjo el primer ejemplo de clonación en nuestro planeta ¿Te suena de algo la oveja Dolly?—preguntó a su hijo

—Creo haberlo oído alguna vez—respondió este

—Pues bien, fue el primer mamífero clonado a partir de ADN. Cuando nació, esta oveja tenía la misma edad que su contraparte. Aunque como era una oveja, es imposible saber si tenía los mismos recuerdos que la original. Aunque claro, en tal caso tendría los mismo recuerdos de antes de ser clonada. A lo que me quiero referir, es que el clon debe tener los mismos recuerdos que Bra antes de que se le extrajese el ADN pero lo que han vivido después ha sido totalmente distinto

—¡Ah, claro! Ya sé a lo que te quieres referir—exclamó el muchacho del pelo lila—Si preguntamos a las dos Bra sobre los momentos después de la clonación podremos averiguar cuál es la verdadera. Pero nosotros no tenemos ni idea de que le ha pasado a la verdadera, así que, si el clon se inventa otra historia distinta nos vamos a quedar igual

—Nosotros sí, pero él no—dijo señalando al de tercera—Tú has estado con Bra todo este tiempo ¿No?

—Sí—afirmó tímidamente el muchacho de pelo negro—Pero no sé cuando la clonaron, y, aunque lo supiese no podríamos distinguirlas puesto que son totalmente iguales

—Tengo una idea—dijo la peliazul quitándose el pañuelo que llevaba alrededor de su cuello—Radizt, pregunta a Bra sobre algo que os pasara en vuestro viaje y que el clon no pueda saber. A la que responda le tiramos el pañuelo para que se lo ponga

—Pero madre, el pañuelo es bastante fácil de romper—advirtió su hijo

—¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? —replicó la peliazul

—Está bien, lo haremos—se rindió Trunks finalmente—Pregúntale—ordenó mirando a Radizt

El tercera quedó pensativo por un momento ¿Qué podría preguntarle? En verdad, se le pasaban muchas cosas por la cabeza sobre su viaje, pero la mayoría era mejor no decirlas delante de su madre y hermano mayor. Finalmente, una idea pasó por su cabeza

—Bra—exclamó el adolescente y las dos se giraron—¿Te acuerdas de nuestro viaje?

Preguntarle en general era lo mejor que podía hacer, una pregunta de sí o no o de pocas respuestas posibles hubiese sido darle la oportunidad al clon de acertar al azar. Una pregunta tan general era casi imposible, por no decir imposible, de acertar al azar.

Los ojos de la verdadera Bra brillaron de alegría. Al fin había aparecido su destello de esperanza

—Pues verás—comenzó a contar, mientras, el clon se repetía interiormente que por mucho que contase eran iguales y no iban a poder distinguirla—En el pub sin querer se me escapó que venía del futuro, tú me dijiste que viste una nave muy rara en los laboratorios de Freezer y yo grite que era mi máquina del tiempo. A la mañana siguiente, robamos la nave más rápida de Freezer y nos dirigimos a la Tierra, ahí, yo hable con mi abuelo para que nos fabricase un radar y tú conociste a tu hermano, después…

—¡Bra!—gritó su hermano lanzándole el pañuelo

El clon fue más ágil, lo cogió antes que la Bra original y comenzó a quemarlo. Pero Bra consiguió quitárselo de las manos antes de que la prenda se quemase totalmente. Ahora era demasiado pequeño para caber en el cuello, pero consiguió atarlo a su rodilla y saltar a donde se encontraban sus familiares y su amigo

—¡Bra! ¿Estás bien?—el tercera fue el primero en acercarse a preguntar

—Sí—afirmó la adolescente—Gracias—le sonrío haciendo sonrojar al muchacho. Bulma, que vio la escena, rio

—¡Tú!—gritó Trunks señalando al clon—¡Estás acabada!

—Nooo, Trunks, por favor. No dejes que te engañe—gritaba la otra Bra tratando de defenderse—Yo soy tu hermana, ella me ha robado el pañuelo

—¡Mentira!—negó el pelilia—Tu le quitaste el pañuelo e intentaste quemarlo

—No, fue ella la que intentó quemar el pañuelo. Por favor hermanito no le creas—rogaba la otra Bra

Otra vez volvían las dudas ¿Qué hacer? Si volvían a preguntar otra vez lo mismo, la otra Bra ya sabría la respuesta…

* * *

Nave de Freezer, año 739

Se volvió a oír un gran estruendo en la nave de Freezer, últimamente se estaban volviendo muy comunes. Vegeta despertó a su chibi versión y Mirai metió la nave en una capsula

—Aún siento el ki de mi madre—asintió el joven—Pero es muy débil

—Como suponía está en la sala de torturas—afirmó el Vegeta mayor

—¿Pero como podéis saberlo?—seguía insistiendo chibi Vegeta, al que todavía le parecía casi magia que pudiesen detectar kis si necesidad de scouter

—¿Qué crees que le ha hecho?—preguntó Mirai a su padre ignorando la pregunta del pequeño

Vegeta miró serio a su hijo haciendo que a este le surcara un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo temiéndose la más terrible de las respuestas—No quieras saberlo—respondió finalmente. No dijo nada más, pero solo por su cara Mirai pudo adivinar que el lagarto no había estado precisamente jugando a las cartas con su madre.

—¡Vamos!—ordenó finalmente el muchacho

* * *

Capsule Corp, año 739

—¡Por favor! ¡No vayáis a por mí! ¡Id a por el clon!—rogaba la Bra que no tenía el pañuelo

—¡No, por favor! ¡Ya sabéis que soy yo, no volváis a caer en su trampa!—rogaba la del pañuelo

—¿Qué hacemos?—preguntaba Trunks a su madre y al tercera—¡No podemos esperar más!

Otra idea cruzó la mente de Radizt, cuando se lo proponía era un genio—Bra, acércate—le susurró a la del pañuelo

—¿Qué?—preguntó esta con el mismo tono que el de tercera

—¿Cuántos hijos me debes?—preguntó inesperadamente y obviamente entre susurros

La peliazul se sonrojó—¡Radizt! ¡No es momento para…!—la detuvo de un codazo y la miró a los ojos. Bra pudo comprender que la pregunta iba en serio. Esa tontería se le ocurrió al de tercera durante el viaje, por lo tanto, solo ella lo podía saber—Te dije que uno cada diez años, pero como viajamos cincuenta años al futuro y luego otros cincuenta para ir a mi línea temporal, según tú te debo diez—respondió guiñándole el ojo

—¡Es ella!—gritó finalmente el tercera en voz alta señalando a la del pañuelo

—¡Lo sabía!—exclamó Trunks

—¿Y en serio os fiáis de él?—replicó la otra Bra

Madre e hijo se miraron mutuamente. Radizt iba a protestar cuando Bra le paró—Tranquilo, la tenemos pillada—le susurró

—Oye, Bra—exclamó la del pañuelo

—Dime

—¿Por qué no deberíamos fiarnos de Radizt?

—Pues entre otras cosas porque intentó conquistar nuestro pla…—El clon se mordió la lengua. Eso fue una información que le facilitó Freezer pero que ella supuestamente no sabía

—¿Qué hice qué?—preguntó el adolescente extrañado

—Un momento, creo que nunca hablamos a Bra sobre Radizt—razonó la peliazul mayor

—Conozco ese dato puesto que me lo dijo Mirai Bulma—contestó la del pañuelo—Pero antes del viaje no lo sabía, es más, antes de viajar en el tiempo no sabía ni que Radizt y el calvo existían

—¡Esta vez estas perdida!—amenazó Trunks a lo que el clon rió perversamente—¡¿De qué te ríes!?

—Yo estaré perdida, pero tu madre del futuro está muerta

—¡¿Cómo!?—exclamaron todos al unísono

—Freezer se la llevó para torturarla, pero a estas alturas ya debe de estar muerta—siguió riendo—Además, lo único que la distingue de mí es un frágil pañuelito que puedo terminar de quemar con facilidad, y solo tienes para hacer preguntas en una franja de dos o tres días. Se terminaran acabando

—¡Maldita!—gruñó el de tercera

—¡No os apresuréis!—ordenó Trunks—La batalla va a comenzar…

* * *

Nave de Freezer, año 739

Los tres saiyajines llegaron a la sala de torturas, tras la puerta se podían distinguir tres siluetas, una de ellas, tirada en el suelo

—Mis queridos monitos, ¡Cuánto habéis tardado!—dijo el lagarto riendo sádicamente sobre el cuerpo desnudo y casi sin vida de la peliazul

—Nosotros le ofrecimos a la terrícola que nos dijese donde estaban las bolas mágicas y ella no quiso—exclamó Dodoria

—¡Mamá!—gritó Mirai con lágrimas en los ojos. Había que hacer grandes esfuerzos para sentir el ki casi inexistente de la Bulma del futuro

—¡No te apresures!—le ordenó Vegeta cogiéndolo del brazo—La batalla va a comenzar…

* * *

N/A: Bueno, me temo decirles que esto esta llegando a su fin...Aunque no se preocupen, como ya les dije haré una secuela, cuando termine este y otro de mis fics. Dicho esto, que tengan unas felices navidades, un feliz año nuevo y que los "Reyes Magos" y "Papá Noel" les traigan muchos regalos. Yo con vuestros reviews me conformo XD ^.^


	24. Devolviendo favores

Nave de Freezer, año 739

Los tres saiyajines llegaron a la sala de torturas. Tras la puerta se podían distinguir tres siluetas, una de ellas, tirada en el suelo

—Mis queridos monitos, ¡Cuánto habéis tardado!—dijo el lagarto riendo sádicamente sobre el cuerpo desnudo y casi sin vida de la peliazul

—Nosotros le ofrecimos a la terrícola que nos dijese donde estaban las bolas mágicas y ella no quiso—exclamó Dodoria

—¡Mamá!—gritó Mirai con lágrimas en los ojos. Había que hacer grandes esfuerzos para sentir el ki casi inexistente de la Bulma del futuro

—¡No te apresures!—le ordenó Vegeta cogiéndolo del brazo—La batalla va a comenzar…

* * *

—Tienes razón—asintió Mirai—Es mejor no apresurarse. Antes de nada alguien debería llevar a curar a mi madre

—Ve tú—le ordenó su padre—Yo mataré al maldito lagarto

Mirai se sonrojó—Lo siento padre, no sé cómo funciona un tanque de recuperación —admitió el muchacho avergonzado por no saber algo que parecía tan básico para su padre

Vegeta estaba por echarse las manos a la cabeza—Pues entonces lo haremos al revés—sugirió

—¿Pero no ibas a derrotar tú a Freezer?—preguntó una voz infantil

Vegeta no sabía que decir—Sé que te lo prometí pero…

—¡Tienes que salvar a mi madre!—rogaba Trunks

—¡Prometiste que ibas a derrotar a Freezer!—reclamaba el chibi—¡Tienes que vengarnos!

El príncipe quedó indeciso por unos instantes. En otros tiempo, hubiese ido directamente a por Freezer y hubiese morir a Bulma apenas sin remordimiento. Además, esa Bulma no era SU Bulma…Pero seguía siendo Bulma. Por otro lado, estaba a una decisión de cumplir el sueño, no solo de su infancia, también de su adolescencia y adultez: Derrotar a Freezer. La escalofriante voz del lagarto le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué harás Vegeta?—preguntó el lagarto con su sarcasmo habitual—Cumplirás tus sueños o salvarás a tu princesita. Solo le quedan minutos…Tic-toc Tic-toc…

—¡Calla!—el ki de Vegeta explotó y sin quererlo se convirtió en superguerrero

Chibi Vegeta quedó impresionado. Bra le había dicho la verdad ¡Se convertiría en un superguerrero! El pequeño no daba crédito con lo que veía.

Por otro lado, el pobre Mirai lo único que podía ver es a su madre morir desangrada mientras que su padre se desquitaba con el lagarto, pero, sorprendentemente…

—¡Trunks!—exclamó el príncipe—Mata a Freezer, yo llevaré a tu madre a curar

Mirai Trunks tardó en responder por la impresión, pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió. Mientras tanto, el pobre chibi Vegeta quedó más confuso de lo que ya estaba antes ¿Por qué su yo del futuro prefería ayudar a una alienígena vieja, fea y loca antes de matar a Freezer? ¿Y por qué se había convertido en superguerrero si no era para luchar? Esas dudas se juntaron con las tantas que había acumulado durante sus viajes

—¡Oh, Vegeta! No me digas que vas a dejar sin cumplir tu sueño porque una mujer que ni siquiera es de tu misma especie se está muriendo—dijo el lagarto en tono sarcástico tratando de provocarle—¡Qué débil te has vuelto!

El príncipe estaba a punto de reaccionar pero la experiencia ya le enseñó que a veces era mejor tragarse el orgullo y no sucumbir a las provocaciones del enemigo (tardó en aprenderlo pero finalmente lo hizo). Lo único que hizo fue sonreír levemente

—¿A qué esperas Vegeta?—seguía intentando provocar el lagarto—Es que tienes miedo de…

Antes de que el lagarto terminase su frase el príncipe ya había embestido a Dodoria y cogido el cuerpo con apenas vida de la peliazul.

Su sirviente en el suelo, ya no tenía a la terrícola para usarla como escudo, era mucho más débil que Mirai Trunks y lo seguiría siendo aunque se transformase y usase su poder al máximo. El lagarto estaba contra las cuerdas, o eso parecía… porque alguna parte de la ecuación no cuadraba en la cabeza de Mirai ¿Por qué el lagarto estaba tan tranquilo? ¿No sabría que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar? Eso parecía lo lógico. Pero cuándo provocó a su padre hablaba dando por supuesto que este era más poderoso… Freezer debía de tener un plan, aunque ahora no era el mejor momento para darle vueltas.

Y claro que tenía un plan, todo estaba perfectamente calculad, le había fastidiado bastante que le quitaran a la terrícola con tanta facilidad, puesto que no la mataron para ganar tiempo. Pero aún así seguía sin haber problemas: La misión de Bra2 era confundir a los que estaban en la Tierra y hacerles perder tiempo, hasta de alguna manera conseguir convencerlos de que ella era la verdadera Bra y conseguir que maten a la original. Después de eso, convencería a los otros de que vinieran a ayudar en esta pelea y al llegar mataría a la terrícola del pelo azul y regresaría al futuro, dejando a los otros atrapados en esta línea del tiempo y con el Planeta Freezer en modo autodestrucción, cuya cuenta atrás ya estaba en marcha. Por último, Bra2 sonsacaría información a los otros guerreros Z para que le dijesen donde estaban las otras bolas del dragón y, finalmente, volver al pasado y resucitarle a él. Posiblemente perdería bastante dinero y hombres al explotar su mayor base. Pero nada comparado con el que ganaría al convertirse en emperador del espacio-tiempo. Parecía un plan perfecto.

* * *

Capsule Corp, año 790

Su plan parecía perfecto, pero estaba a punto de frustrarse por un maldito pañuelo. Debía de hacer algo, de lo contrario se encontraría perdida. En milésimas de segundo una idea pasó por su cabeza…

—Será mejor que luche yo solo—aconsejo el del pelo lila a sus acompañantes—Será menos lioso

Todos asintieron, pero a los pocos segundos les tapó una luz cegadora similar a la que había usado Freezer cuando se llevó a Mirai Bulma en su máquina del tiempo. Cuando pudieron volver a abrir los ojos el clon había desaparecido

—¿Estamos todos?—preguntó la verdadera Bra

—Yo si estoy—afirmo Radizt

—Y yo—asintió Trunks

—Yo también—exclamó finalmente Bulma—Pero el clon no

—Aún siento su ki—afirmó Trunks—Está…—hubo una breve pausa y ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó el adolescente intrigado por ese tétrico silencio

—¡En el monte Paoz!—exclamaron los dos a la vez—Iré yo solo—se ofreció Trunks—No quiero que muera nadie ni que esa maldita mala copia de Bra nos vuelva a confundir

Todos asintieron sin rechistar. Tanto Radizt como Bra hubiesen preferido pasar a la acción, pero comprendieron que la situación no estaba como para andar jugando a ver quién es el héroe

* * *

Monte Paoz

Por suerte, Freezer le dejó otra esfera luminosa para poder huir si era necesario. Pero no la había usado para huir, simplemente, para cambiar de planes…

Llamó a la puerta de la pequeña cabaña—¿Quién es?—preguntó una voz claramente masculina desde dentro

—Soy Bra, ábreme por favor ¡Es urgente!—respondió haciéndose la victima

La puerta se abrió, de ella salió un joven de pelo negro y unos profundos ojos del mismo color—¿Bra?—preguntó retóricamente al ver a la adolescente—¿Qué pasa? Pensé que todo estaba bien ya que habíamos vuelto del pasado

—Goten, escúchame—le rogó al más joven de los hermanos Son—Aunque te parezca difícil de creer, Freezer volvió del pasado con otro saiyajin que trabajaba a sus órdenes y con mi clon…

—¿Con tu clon?—preguntó retóricamente Goten que no sabía si acababa de escuchar bien

—Sí, con mi clon—continuó explicando—No sé como lo hizo pero consiguió crear un clon igualito que yo, incluso con mis mismos recuerdos

—Pe…pero ¿Eso es posible?—preguntó el joven perplejo y sin aún dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar

—Por lo visto sí. Y ha convencido a mi familia de que yo soy el clon y ella es la autentica ¡Por favor, Goten, ayúdame!—le suplicó con desesperación

—Eh…claro—asintió aún confuso cuando sintió el ki de su amigo acercarse—Mi madre no está en casa. Puedes esconderte—sugirió a "Bra"

—Gracias, Goten—le respondió esta en el tono más dulce posible antes de obedecer

—Trunks ¡Detente!—le gritó a su amigo para que le escuchase en el aire

El del pelo lila finalmente aterrizó—¡Goten! ¿Pero qué haces?—exclamó confundido por la actitud de su amigo

* * *

Nave de Freezer, año 739

En la oscura habitación lo único que quedaba además de Freezer y Mira Trunks eran el cadáver de Dodoria y un niño decepcionado y con todas sus ilusiones rotas. Este se había quedado apartado del área de combate. Ya no le importaba. De repente sintió dos energías gigantescas que iban en aumento…¿Las sintió? Quizá era eso a lo que se referían sus futuros hijos cuando localizaban a los demás sin scouter.

Esas dos energías gigantes eran Mirai recién convertido en supersaiyajin y Freezer que se había transformado instantáneamente a su última fase. El lagarto también podía sentir la gran energía del muchacho del futuro. Estaba perdido, pero tenía que intentar retenerlo el tiempo posible para que estallara la bomba y muriera asfixiado en la inmensidad del espacio.

—Damas primero, Freezer—se burló Mirai

El lagarto rió

—No sé qué te hace tanta gracia, dentro de unos segundos pagarás por lo que le has hecho a mi madre—amenazó el joven

Pocos segundos después de terminar su frase sintió el ki de muchos hombres de Freezer. Ahora fue Mirai el que rió. Si Freezer pensaba que iba a conseguir algo mandando a todo su ejército a destruirle más sus fuerzas especiales, entonces, estaba muy equivocado. Acabaría con ellos tan rápido como lo hizo la primera vez que vino al pasado.

Y así fue, los miembros del ejército del lagarto quedaron reducidos a nada al ejercer contacto con la fuerte onda de ki. Las risas del lagarto cesaron tras ver las cenizas de sus mejores hombres flotar por el aire. El muchacho era mucho más fuerte de lo que había estimado…

Chibi Vegeta miraba pasivo la escena, por un lado frustrado por no ser el que acababa de hacer eso, aunque, por otro lado admirado puesto que era su hijo, y, según le había dicho Bra el era más fuerte que sus hijos. Todavía seguía confuso. Si era tan fuerte, entonces…¿Por qué prefirió salvar a la terrícola antes de destruir a Freezer?

¿Por qué prefirió salvar a la terrícola antes de destruir a Freezer? Se preguntaba el príncipe mientras metía a Mirai Bulma en el tanque de recuperación. No tenía sentido, si por lo menos hubiese sido SU Bulma hubiese sido más fácil de entender ¿Pero a ESTA Bulma que no conocía de nada? ¿Por qué? Supuso que por el joven, le debía algo después de su comportamiento la primera vez que vino al pasado…

Pero es que la primera vez que vino al pasado el no sabía cómo ser padre. Llevó unos veinticinco años viviendo con el lagarto y apenas tenía recuerdo de su padre pero no se portaba con él mucho mejor que él con Mirai.

Al principió no lo comprendía, pero ahora le gustaría viajar en el tiempo, pero no para crear un línea temporal, sino para cambiar el trato que le dio a Trunks. Tanto a Mirai cuando lo conoció, como al de su línea temporal en los primeros años. Le gustaría haber tratado a los dos como trató a su hija Bra…Bra, en menudo lío se va a meter cuando vuelva del futuro, no tendrá problema de repetirle el sermón que le dio a su clon pero mucho más gordo por lo que estaba pasando. No le gustaba reñir a su queridita hija, pero había veces en las que había que hacerlo. Muchas veces se había preguntado que hubiese pasado si Bra hubiese sido la hubiese venido del futuro…

Volviendo a la cuestión ¿Por qué había salvado a ESTA Bulma? Simplemente, porque debía algo al joven. Y ahora lo único que podía hacer era salvar a su madre y hacerle cumplir su sueño…

¿Y desde cuando el anteponía los sueños de los demás a los suyos? No sabía exactamente, posiblemente desde cuando se sacrificó en la pelea contra Buu

La pelea había terminado antes de apenas empezar. Freezer ya estaba en el suelo, pero Mirai aún no lo mataba. Ni el lagarto ni el chibi se explicaban por qué no lo mataba. Freezer pensaba que era por debilidad, porque no se atrevía. Chibi Vegeta QUERÍA pensar que era para hacerle pagar y que sufriera antes de morir. No le faltaba mucho para descubrir la razón

—Vegeta—le llamó su futuro hijo

—¿Qué?—preguntó el niño con desgana

—Acaba tu con Freezer—exclamó el joven y los ojos del principito se abrieron de par en par

—¿De verdad?—preguntó el chibi sin acabar de creérselo

Mirai asintió mientras interiormente se preguntaba por qué dejaba a ese niño engreído, orgulloso e hijo de su…bueno, eso no, cayó en la cuenta de que la madre del niño era su abuela. Pero ¿Por qué dejaba ese niño engreído cumplir su sueño? Aunque no lo parecía, la respuesta era sencilla. Porque cuando crezca el salvara a su madre y cumplirá el sueño de esta. Eso le era suficiente. Y si no lo era, simplemente porque ese niño será su padre.

Chibi Vegeta se levantó, avanzó hacia donde se encontraba el lagarto y de sus manos empezó a salir una gran onda de ki

—Vegeta…por favor, no..no me ma…tes—rogaba el lagarto—Re…recuerda qui…quien te ha esta…do dando hos…pe…pe…daje cuando tu pla…ne…ta esta…taba destrui…do

—Solo recuerdo quién destruyó mi planeta—sentenció el niño y acto seguido disparó la onda de ki hacía su corazón mandándole para siempre al infierno

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por desgracia solo nos queda otro más el epílogo... :( Así que intentaré terminar este fic lo antes posible. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen review ^.^


	25. El final de la batalla

Monte Paoz, año 790

—Pero Goten ¿Qué haces?—preguntó Trunks con incredulidad ante las acciones de su amigo

—Defender a tu hermana—respondió el otro joven con decisión—Eso es lo que hago

—Esa no es mi hermana—le rectificó su amigo

—Claro que es tu hermana—siguió insistiendo Goten—Sólo que ese clon te ha hecho creer que no es ella

—¿Tú como sabes lo del clon?

—Me lo dijo ella—comenzó a explicar—Me dijo que la otra vino junto con Freezer y un tal Radizt para que la confundieseis y destruyeseis a la Bra original

—¿Qué?—preguntó retóricamente el del pelo lila—¡No! El clon vino con Freezer haciéndonos creer que era nuestra Bra y la verdadera Bra vino después con Radizt, mi padre del pasado, mi madre del futuro y mi otro yo

—¿Cómo? ¿Tu madre…del futuro, tu padre…del pasado y otro…tu?—preguntó el joven por si no había oído bien, en verdad la explicación era algo rara y enrevesada

—Sí, bueno. Sé que ha sonado raro lo que he dicho—admitió el del pelo lila—Pero a lo que quiero llegar es a que esa no es Bra y tenemos que eliminarla

—Lo siento Trunks—se disculpó Goten por adelantado—Bra es mi amiga, no quiero hacerle daño y hasta que no sepa con certeza que esa es la verdadera Bra no pienso atacarla, ni dejar que tú lo hagas

Goten era un buen amigo y siempre dispuesto a defender la justicia. Pero era muy poco espabilado y bastante terco. Preveía que esto iba a ser largo…

Mientras, Bra2 volvía a reestructurar su plan por tercera vez. Tenía que pensar algo rápido. Si Trunks le seguía dando argumentos a Goten, por muy terco que fuese este, le acabaría convenciendo. Tenía que pensar algo rápido, y rezar por que su Maestro hubiese entretenido a Trunks y a Vegeta el suficiente tiempo para que la bomba que había en el núcleo del planeta Freezer explotase

* * *

Planeta Freezer, año 739

El lagarto rogaba al niño por su vida, pero, sin embargo, su cara denotaba una sonrisa no muy propia de alguien que se encuentra moribundo.

Flashback

_Ya era hora de enviar al clon al futuro. Pero antes de hacerlo el lagarto prefirió asegurarse de que su plan fuese a salir bien._

_Gracias a la información que le fue proporcionada por el clon supo del gran aumento de poder de su monito y de la fortaleza de la descendencia de este. Llegó a la conclusión que esta vez no le valdría solo con luchar, también tendría que idear un buen plan._

_Y lo tenía, en realidad, tenía dos. El primer plan era que Bra2 fuese al futuro, convenciese a su familia de que era la verdadera y después, a los dos días aproximadamente el aparecería y "Bra" confesaría a sus familiares que quería irse con él y que si iban a matarle tendrían que hacerlo con ella…_

_—Para odiar esos estúpidos sentimientos soy bueno inventando historias—Se reconoció el lagarto a si mismo_

_Por lo que sabía, lo más fácil era que los monitos y la terrícola aceptasen y "Bra" ofertaría a su familia para no perder el contacto, que fuesen a visitar el planeta Freezer. Él daría su visto bueno, haría como que dudaba y luego acabaría aceptando por…"cortesía"_

_Finalmente, nada más llegaran al planeta, el pondría en marcha una bomba que se encontraba en el núcleo de su planeta cuyo temporizador estaba en veinte minutos. Después, Dodoria les robaría las máquinas del tiempo y le esperaría en el futuro. La explosión sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir todo el planeta. Pero, por supuesto, no para destruirle ni al ni a los monos. La diferencia estaba en que tras la explosión sus enemigos morirían en el espacio asfixiados como peces fuera del agua y el no tendría ningún problema para sobrevivir. Después de eso, Dodoria le recogería y podría conquistar todo el espacio-tiempo. Y ya le había advertido a esa masa rosa con pinchos que más le valía no traicionarle…_

_Pero Freezer decidió andarse con cuidado, la hibrido había escapado y según le había dicho el clon, en esa época había unas bolas mágicas, que por cierto, él ya tenía pensado utilizar cuando todo acabase, puesto que ahora sin su nave más rápida no le daba tiempo. El hecho es que lo más seguro era que la hibrido hubiese huido a utilizarlas para volver al futuro. En cuyo caso, significaría que la familia descubriría la verdad._

_Y en ese momento debería entrar en acción su plan B, puesto que lo más seguro es que la chica peliazul no se hubiese cambiado de ropa. Sólo tendría que dejarle la misma ropa al clon y ya tendría el señuelo perfecto. Y mientras que el clon los entretenía, él secuestraria al rehén más débil, posiblemente la compañera de Vegeta, y lo llevaría hasta su tiempo. Y según le había señalado Bra2, los monitos irían a por ella como si fuese un plátano. Entonces, activaría la bomba y solo tendría que resistir veinte minutos, o ni siquiera le hacía falta resistir, solo le hacía falta retenerlos hasta que estallase la bomba y quedasen ahogados en el espacio. Mientras tanto, Bra2 habría conseguido acabar con la Bra original y volvería a su tiempo, salvo que a otro planeta, para poder resucitarlo y al año siguiente se haría inmortal. Y la inmortalidad y la máquina del tiempo en su poder, nada podría impedirle ser el amo del espacio-tiempo. _

_El caso, es que el lagarto en ningún caso había contado con la presencia de Mirai Trunks, lo que le complicó mucho las cosas. Ahora solo le quedaba rezar por que la bomba estallase a tiempo y Bra2 consiguiese de alguna manera eliminar a la verdadera y al otro híbrido_

Fin del Flashback

Sus súplicas fueron totalmente en vano, pues el niño no tuvo ningún reparo en disparar. Después de acabar con su peor enemigo, el chibi se giró hacía Mirai, el que le respondió con una sonrisa. El pequeño Vegeta quería decir "gracias", pero su orgullo impidió que esa palabra saliese de sus cuerdecitas vocales. Mirai no se lo tomó a mal, es más, se lo esperaba.

—Voy a ver cómo está mi madre ¿Vienes conmigo?—le propuso al chibi

—Vale—respondió este solo asintiendo con la cabeza—Oye…¿Por qué es tan importante?—preguntó con indecisión

—¿Por qué es tan importante qué?—le devolvió la pregunta el joven que no sabía a qué se refería concretamente

—Ella—respondió el chibi—La mujer del pelo azul—aclaró

—Bueno, pues para mí por qué es mi madre y para ti porque es, bueno, será tu compañera—explicó

—¿Y?—el pequeño Vegeta no parecía terminar de comprender

—Vamos a ver…—Mirai no sabía cómo explicárselo exactamente, el amor ya sea por tu madre o tu compañera es un sentimiento difícil de definir. No sabía nada del pasado de su padre, así que optó por plantearle un caso hipotético—Bueno, tú imagínate que tu madre hubiese estado en apuros ¿Cómo habríais reaccionado tú y tu padre?

Ejemplo mal planteado

—Cuando Freezer mató a mi madre, mi padre no hizo nada y no me dejó acercarme—respondió con toda pasividad, como si contase algo del día a día

—Ya…¿Pero tú querías ayudarla? ¿Verdad?—siguió insistiendo Mirai intentando no meter la pata otra vez

Chibi Vegeta simplemente se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada, aparentemente inexpresiva, denotaba dolor y nostalgia.

Mirai no quiso seguir preguntando. La sala de curación estaba a unos pasos. En ella se encontraban los cadáveres de varios médicos, incluido el Doctor Burble, junto a la imagen petrificada de su padre mirando fijamente al tanque de recuperación en el que se encontraba su madre.

—Marchaos—ordenó el mayor de los Vegeta. Había sentido sus ki—Yo me quedaré a cuidar a tu madre

Mirai dudo unos segundos pero finalmente asintió—Regresaremos a ver cómo van los demás contra el clon. La máquina de Freezer no tarda nada en dar el viaje ¿Cuánto crees que podrá tardar mi madre en curarse?

—Estaba muy dañada, pero por otra parte este es el mejor tarde de recuperación de Freezer, en apenas veinte minutos estará bien.

—Dentro de veinte minutos volvemos—dicho esto se dispuso a marcharse, pero chibi Vegeta quedó mirando para los lados, sin saber qué hacer

—Puedes irte—asintió el Vegeta mayor aún sin girarse

—¿De verdad?—preguntó el chibi para cerciorarse

—Claro—confirmó—Tienes cinco años y no tienes familia ni adónde ir. Morirías pronto si te quedarás en este tiempo—su voz era monótona pero aún así denotaba cierta nostalgia

Chibi Vegeta salió corriendo hacía donde se encontraba Mirai y los dos se dirigieron hacia dónde se encontraba la máquina del tiempo

* * *

Capsule Corp, año 790

Bra se había cambiado de ropa. No tenía caso seguir con esa armadura para que pudieran volverla a confundir con su clon. Ahora llevaba unos vaqueros largos de color oscuro, una camiseta azul que decía "Princess only kiss frogs in fairy tales, so please…Don´t try" Acompañada de dibujitos de ranitas, coronas y corazoncitos. El mensaje le hizo gracia cuando la compró. Y puesto que era invierno también se puso una rebeca roja. Ya podrían estar conquistando la Tierra, pero para Bra siempre sería importante lucir bien.

Mientras se cambiaba hubo una cosa que la perturbo: no había sentido ningún ki elevarse y se suponía que Trunks iba a acabar con su clon. Ahora ya vestida, intentó centrar más su atención mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde se encontraban su madre y Radizt. Sintió el ki de su hermano, aún sin elevar, cerca del de Goten ¿Qué diantres haría Trunks charlando con Goten en un momento como este? Centró aún más su atención y consiguió percibir el ki de Bra2 también cerca de donde se encontraban su hermano y amigo ¿Habría conseguido su clon convencer a Goten? Dejó de darle vueltas. Sea como fuere su hermano estaba ahí, y si el clon convencía a Goten de que la ayudase, nadie mejor como Trunks para quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

Trunks…cuando era pequeña no se llevaba nada bien con su hermano. Siempre estaban peleando por una cosa o por la otra, peleas de las que la mayoría de las veces salía victoriosa gracias a su padre. Pero la cosa cambió con la confesión del pasado de su padre. Al principio en nada, era pequeña, no lo tomo muy a mal. Pero mientras crecía se iba dando cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y su hermano era el único en el que se podía apoyar. A medida que se aproximaba a la cocina oía con mayor claridad las voces de su madre y su "amigo" aunque aún no podía atinar bien de que estaban hablando. Aunque tratándose de su madre esperaba cualquier burrada. Y efectivamente, así fue…

—Oye ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer una vez que termine esto?—le preguntó la peliazul al chico que había acompañado durante un viaje a través del espacio-tiempo a su hija

—Pues en realidad no lo sé…—dijo intentando disimular sus intenciones

—No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí a vivir—el adolescente intentó disimular, pero no se le daba nada bien—No tengo ningún problema, solo te diré una cosa

—¿El qué?—pregunto el saiyajin sonriente

—No te enamores de mi hija aunque te parezca muy atractiva—le dijo la peliazul con cierta ironía rememorando aquella mítica frase que le dijo a su Vegeta cuando lo invitó por primera vez a su casa. El muchacho se sonrojó y Bra que pasaba por la puerta también

—¡Mamá!—gritó la recién llegada indignada por el comportamiento de su madre

Bulma rió—Vale, vale, es broma—Bra suspiró pero no le duraría mucho tiempo—Radizt, tienes permiso para enamorarte de ella

Bra enrojeció como un tomate, esta vez Radizt optó por reírse, era muy divertida la cara de su amiga cuando se sonrojaba

—Por cierto—la semisaiyajin cambió de tema—¿No queréis saber cómo va el combate?

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Trunks ha ganado ya?—preguntó la peliazul mayor dando casi por supuesto que la cosa había terminado

—Pues no. Está hablando con Goten

—¿Y quién es Goten?—preguntó el de tercera por curiosidad

—Tu sobrino—respondió Bra sin dar muchas vueltas—Por cierto, tus dos sobrinos son mayores que tú—terminó en tono burlón

—¿Tengo sobrinos?—preguntó saiyajin anonadado—¿Hijos híbridos de Kakarotto?

—Pues sí, incluso tienes…¿Cómo se decía? Mamá ¿Qué le corresponde Pan a Radizt?

—La verdad no sé cómo se dirá—admitió la peliazul—¿Sobrina-nieta?—respondió dudosa

—Sí, bueno—volvió a cambiar el tema—El caso es que no se que hace este chico hablando con Goten en estos momentos

—Lo mismo es que Goten ha visto al clon, piensa que eres tú y no quiere que te haga daño—razonó Bulma

—No quiere que te hagan daño…¡Qué bonito!—exclamó Radizt con sarcasmo volviendo a hacer sonrojar a la adolescente peliazul

—¿Por qué no voy yo hacia donde están para convencerle?—cambió de tema, ya por tercera vez desde que había entrado en la cocina—Llevó una ropa distinta a la del clon, ya no pueden confundirme

—Buena idea, ve—aprobó su madre—yo me quedaré con este muchacho para que me defienda por si pasa algo

—Pues me voy—se despidió rápidamente—Espero volver pronto…Espero…

—Señora—exclamo el adolescente una vez que Bra se había marchado—Yo…no creo que pueda defenderla de nada—admitió—Mirai me entrenó en el futuro y mejoré un poco, pero no estoy a la altura…

A Bulma le sorprendió mucho la actitud de Radizt, cierto que no pudo conocer mucho al de su línea temporal, pero desde luego parecía más malvado y menos respetuoso. Bueno, veinticinco años más o menos con Freezer en algo debían influir…

—No te preocupes, mejoraras—le intentó consolar—¿Sabes? Cuando tu hermano fue enviado a este planeta era el más débil de los saiyajin, y al final, fue el primero en convertirse en supersaiyajin

—¿En el supersaiyajin legendario? Pero ese, según Bra ¿No era Vegeta?

—Bueno, en el legendario no. Tampoco era Vegeta. Ese era un tal Broly, al que ya vencimos. Pero si que tu hermano y Vegeta lograron transformarse en supersaiyajin, bueno, y mi hijo y tus sobrinos. Bra está en ello

—¿Entonces cualquiera puede transformarse en supersaiyajin?—preguntó intrigado

—No estoy segura pero creo que sí. De todos modos, tú tienes la misma sangre que Goku, por lo que también deberías poder transformarte

—¿Quién es Goku?—preguntó, ahora extrañado por no haber oído nunca el nombre del que la terrícola decía que compartía sangre

—¡Ah sí, perdón!—no recordó el detalle de que el verdadero nombre de Goku, y por el que lo conocían en su planeta era Kakarotto—Tú hermano, al llegar a la Tierra perdió la memoria, entonces aquí le conocemos como Goku

—Por eso no destruyó este planeta—dedujo—Seguro que fue el viejo ese el que le hizo perder la memoria

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes…?

—No importa, por cierto ¿Tú conoces o conocías a mi hermano?

Bulma rió—¿Qué si le conocía? No sabes bien ¿Qué quieres que te cuente sobre él?

* * *

Planeta Freezer, año 739

Mientras que Mirai andaba perdió de vista a chibi Vegeta, pero no tardó en localizar su ki. Se encontraba en la sala en la que habían dejado la máquina del tiempo que habían usado para llegar. Debía decirle que ahora usarían la que uso Freezer puesto que era más rápida. No tardo en llegar a donde se encontraba el chibi

—Te estaba esperando—le replicó el pequeño

—Lo siento—se disculpó, aunque no sabía porque puesto que era el crío el que se había equivocado—Pero no vamos a usar esta máquina del tiempo. Usaremos la de Freezer que es más rápida

—Ah, vale—asintió—Hay una bolsa rosa dentro de la máquina ¿La cojo?

—Será lo que le dio mi madre a Bra, sí, cojéelo y vámonos

* * *

Monte Paoz, año 790

Trunks y Goten seguían manteniendo su discusión acerca de la verdadera Bra mientras su clon pensaba el que hacer. Pero la verdad, no se le ocurría nada. Esta vez parecía totalmente perdida. En ese momento apareció Bra aterrizando justo donde se encontraba la discusión

—¡Guau!—exclamó Goten—Entonces sí que hay dos iguales, y este es el clon

—¿Qué?—preguntó retóricamente la verdadera Bra

—No, esta es mi hermana y la otra es el clon—volvió a explicarle Trunks por milésima vez

—Pero la otra Bra me ha dicho…

—La otra Bra es el clon y sabe que está perdida

—¿Pero estas seguro de que esa es tu hermana?—preguntó el joven del pelo negro también por milésima vez

—¡Que sí, tío!—respondió Trunks intentando no perder los nervios

—Goten, de verdad, que soy yo—insistió Bra

Al fin, el hijo de Goku se dio por vencido y accedió—Esta bien, pero si cometes un error bajo tu responsabilidad

—Por supuesto—afirmó Trunks—Pero no lo voy a hacer—concluyó convencido

—Solo una cosa

—¿El qué?

—¿Podéis sacar al clon de mi casa antes de matarlo? Es que si no mi madre después me mata a mi

Trunks rió pero más bien por no llorar—Claro ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

—La podemos atraer con comida hacia el exterior—sugirió Goten

—Tío, que es el clon de mi hermana, no un perro

—Pues conmigo si funcionaría lo de la comida—admitió el joven entre risas

Los hermanos Vegeta-Briefs se llevaron las manos a la cabeza

* * *

Planeta Freezer, año 739

—¿Listo para partir?—preguntó Mirai con los controles de la máquina en la mano

—Sí—asintió el chibi—Por cierto ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó levantando un sujetador que había sacado de la bolsa rosa

Mirai se sonrojó. Otra de las de su madre—Pues es…una cosa que las mujeres se ponen aquí—se señaló al pecho para explicarlo de la forma más fina que pudo

—¿Y por qué lo hacen?—preguntó curioso

—Pues…porque se sienten más "seguras"

—Pues que tontas son las mujeres, esa tela es muy fina para poder proteger a alguien. Para eso que se pongan una armadura

—Sí, bueno. Tú deja a las mujeres con sus locuras—le dijo quitándole el sostén rosita y negro de las manos

—¿Y por qué estos calzoncillos son tan pequeños?—preguntó ahora sacando el tanga de la bolsa

El joven se lo quitó inmediatamente—Locuras de las mujeres—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó rápidamente para cambiar de tema

—Vale—asintió el chibi

Mientras tanto, el tanque de curación en el que se encontraba Mirai Bulma se abría. No pudo dar crédito a sus ojos cuando vio que Vegeta la esperaba fuera. Debía de estar soñando.

Al principio se sonrojo debido a su desnudez. El príncipe rió ante el gesto y la mujer dejó de darle importancia. Si Vegeta seguía viviendo con ella y tenían otra hija la debía de haber visto así en más ocasiones

—Ve-Vegeta…—tartamudeo la peliazul—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mirai me dijo que te haría ilusión—respondió manteniendo su expresión seria

Mira Bulma sonrío y abrazó al príncipe y al ver que este no se oponía se abrazó con más fuerza. Permanecieron inmóviles por un rato, hasta que, inesperadamente, el príncipe la besó, pero aquel mágico momento para Mirai Bulma fue interrumpido por una voz robótica que anunciaba un destino fatal…

Autodestrucción del planeta en 3…

—¡Corre!—ordenó Vegeta separándose de su abrazo

2…

—No nos dará tiempo

1…

¡Vamos! La máquina del tiempo está aquí al lado

0…

El planeta Freezer explotó y apenas unos microsegundos después, Vegeta y Mirai Bulma murieron asfixiados en la inmensidad del espacio…

* * *

Monte Paoz, año 739

Se empezaron a sentir los ki de Mirai y chibi Vegeta. Los dos hermanos suspiraron a la vez que sentían algo de preocupación puesto que con ellos no iba ni su padre ni Mirai Bulma. La que sí quedó totalmente aliviada fue Bra2 ¡Por fin podría huir!

El clon salió sigilosamente por la ventana trasera de la casa, pero al poco de empezar su huida los tres semisaiyajin se dieron cuenta del cambio de posición de su ki y empezaron a perseguirla

Capsule Corp

Mirai y el chibi llegaron al presente nada más accionar la máquina. Bulma y Radizt salieron a recibirles, aunque quedaron un poco perplejos al ver a Mirai

—Mirai ¿Qué llevas en las manos?—preguntó la peliazul señalando a la ropa interior de mujer que sujetaba el joven

—Es una larga historia—dijo soltando las prendas íntimas que llevaba en la mano y metiéndolas rápidamente en la bolsa—Esto es para Bra—dijo entregándole la bolsita rosa a su madre que quedó aún más perpleja

—Ah…vale—fue lo único que pudo articular Bulma— ¿Por cierto, y Vegeta y mi otra yo?

—Pues…

No le dio tiempo a responder, porque en milisegundos llegó Bra2 y se metió en la máquina del tiempo

—¡Detenla!—gritó Trunks desde el cielo

Pero a Mirai no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y la clon robó la máquina del tiempo, eso sí, cambiando antes las coordenadas de un dedazo, puesto que sabía que el planeta Freezer debía estar destruido

—¡No! Ha escapado—Se lamentó la verdadera Bra nada más aterrizar

—No os preocupéis—consoló Mirai—Padre sigue en el pasado esperando a que mi madre se recupere. La matará en cuanto la vea y cogerá la máquina del tiempo

Todos suspiraron aliviados, más poco les iba a durar aquella sensación cuando se enteraran de la trágica noticia…

* * *

N/A: Espero que hayan disfrutado del último capítulo del fic. Ya solo queda el prólogo... ¿Qué tal? ¿Final un tanto agridulce? Bueno, todo no puede acabar siempre perfecto con finales rositas como en los cuentos de hadas, pero bueno, aun queda el prologo...

Espero que hayan disfrutado. Déjenme un review y háganme saber :)

Besos: Lady Supersaiyajin ^. ^


	26. Epílogo: ¿Fin?

**N/A:**¡Hola! Aquí de vuelta tras mi, por desgracia, larga ausencia. Os dejo con el "último" capítulo de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

—¡No! Ha escapado—Se lamentó la verdadera Bra nada más aterrizar

—No os preocupéis—consoló Mirai—Padre sigue en el pasado esperando a que mi madre se recupere. La matará en cuanto la vea y cogerá la máquina del tiempo

Todos suspiraron aliviados, más poco les iba a durar aquella sensación cuando se enteraran de la trágica noticia…

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas, ya era de noche y el cielo estaba muy oscuro, a penas se veían estrellas. Vegeta y Mirai Bulma aún no aparecían. Bra, su familia y Radizt esperaban en el gran comedor de Capsule Corp. Algo parecía ir mal.

En uno de los sofás, en el que estaba enfrente del televisor, estaban sentados Trunks, Bra y Radizt respectivamente de izquierda a derecha. En el otro sofá se encontraban Bulma, chibi Vegeta y Mirai. El chibi se encontraba algo incomodado por estar entre su futura compañera y su futuro hijo. Era una situación realmente rara. El comedor se encontraba en profundo silencio…

—Quizá la máquina del tiempo tarda mucho en llegar— rompió el hielo Trunks intentando animar a su familia

—No creo, cuándo la usamos mi padre, el pequeño y yo para ir a por mi madre no tardó tanto. Es decir, tardó pero menos.

—Bra…¿Crees que tu padre?—preguntó Radizt pensando lo peor

—¡No!—gritó Bra—¡Mi padre es un millón de veces más fuerte que ese lagarto blanco, afeminado, hijo de…!

—Bra, tranquilizante—la calmó su madre—todo estará bien

—Esperó…—susurró mientras que cerraba sus bellos ojos celestes para evitar que de ellos cayeran lágrimas

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir—sugirió la dueña de la casa

—Pero papá…

—Querida, a mí también me preocupa tu padre pero si viene nos despertará el ruido de la máquina del tiempo y si no nada vamos a poder hacer hasta mañana

—Tiene razón, deberíamos dormir—convino Trunks—Hoy ha sido un día muy duro y si viene papá lo escucharemos y si no nada vamos poder hacer muertos de sueño

—Iros a dormir vosotros, yo me quedó—manifestó la adolescente

—Yo me quedo con ella—dijo Mirai

—Como queráis. Radizt, Vegeta seguidme que os voy a guiar a vuestras nuevas habitaciones

En unos pocos segundos la habitación se había quedado despejada. Sólo quedaban Mirai y Bra, sentados cada uno en el extremo contrario al otro. Ahora que habían quedado solos tenían bastantes cosas que preguntarse. Pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Finalmente, fue la peliazul la que rompió el hielo:

—Tiene que ser raro conocerte a ti mismo ¿No?

—Bueno, a ti más o menos te ha pasado lo mismo con tu clon—respondió tímidamente el joven del futuro—Además, también has conocido a tu padre de pequeño, que tampoco es algo usual

—A mi padre…y a mi madre—comentó Bra riendo

—¿También a madre?—preguntó retóricamente y ciertamente sorprendido—¿Y cómo era?

—Pues…no sabría decirte. En apariencia era más o menos como yo de pequeña, es decir, una niña de cuatro años con el pelo y los ojos celestes y la tez muy blanquita. De carácter no lo sé, no hablé mucho. Pero ¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa?

—Por supuesto

—¿Por qué le tratas de "padre" y "madre"?—preguntó la peliazul con cierta curiosidad—No es que este mal, pero ¿No es más normal papá y mamá?

—Sí bueno, a mi madre lo cogí por costumbre y a padre cuando le conocí era lo más "cariñoso" que le podía llamar sin que intentará partirme la cara

Bra notó que el joven no dejaba de mover las manos mientras que hablaba, era tímido. No mucho que ver con su hermano de su línea temporal

—Pues yo a papá siempre le he llamado "papá" y nunca me ha dicho nada. Pero en fin, como he podido ver con mis propios ojos muchos años en la presencia del lagarto deben de influir y otros tantos años sin él también.

—Tuviste suerte—reconoció Mirai

—¿Por?

—Por tener a tu padre

—Eh…sí—susurró sin saber que decirle

—Le tienes mucho cariño por lo que veo

—La verdad es que sí—respondió la peliazul sonriendo—Papá no es un padre común ni mucho menos, tampoco es el más ejemplar pero sí el más especial

—Eso es cierto, no debe haber muchos como él, al menos en este planeta—rió el joven

—Es muy orgulloso, no le gusta aparecer en público. Si supieses lo que me cuesta convencerle para que me lleve de compras…

—Un momento…Tu padre, es decir nuestro padre ¿Te lleva de compras?—Mirai no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar. Su padre, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin ¿Llevando a su hija adolescente de compras

Bra rió—Sí, me lleva de compras. Y la verdad, es bastante divertido: verle refunfuñar maldiciones al aire pero sin riesgo de ser castigada y encima mientras compro ropa ¿Qué mejor?

Ambos rieron

—En fin, supongo que para ti será raro oír esto. Papá era muy distinto cuando lo conociste

Mirai asintió con la cabeza

—Muchas veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si yo hubiese nacido antes que tú, bueno, más bien en tú lugar

—Supongo que hubieses vivido lo mismo que yo y que tú también hubieses vuelto al pasado a cambiar la historia y te conocerían como "Mirai Bra"

—¿"Mirai Bra"? Me gusta cómo suena—reconoció la adolescente—Oye ¿Eso de conocer a tu contraparte es raro?

—Pues la verdad, en un principio sí—reconoció—La primera vez que vi a mi madre de joven conmigo de bebé en brazos fue algo bastante raro. Ahora que somos de la misma edad no he hablado mucho con este Trunks, tampoco es que hayamos tenido tiempo de hacerlo, pero no sé, me gustaría

Bra asintió—Volviendo a lo que hablábamos antes ¿Cómo es tu relación con tu madre?

—Bueno…—comenzó a explicar Mirai sin dejar de mover los dedos—Mi madre es especial para mí. No solo porque sea mi madre, sino por todo lo que hemos pasado y porque, aparte de a Gohan y a ella nunca tuve a nadie más. Lo siento, no me he explicado muy bien…

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo, debe de ser duro vivir en unas condiciones así: con dos androides malvados asolando al planeta entero y sin poder hacer nada

—Bra

—¿Dime?

—Me alegro de conocerte, cuando apareciste en mi casa y me dijiste que Bulma y Vegeta eran tus padres no pude sentirme más feliz—reconoció el joven—y más aún cuando me dijiste que seguían viviendo juntos y sobre todo cuando vi el cariño que le teníais todos y el que él le tenía a mi madre

Ahora Bra era la que estaba ruborizada y no sabía que responder, simplemente se acercó al joven del futuro y le abrazó—Yo también me alegro de conocerte…—le susurró a su hermano del futuro antes de que se hiciera un profundo silencio en la habitación y ambos quedasen dormidos

Mientras tanto, Bulma mostraba sus nuevas habitaciones a sus huéspedes. No había tenido ningún problema con Radizt, le indicó una habitación, le dio un pijama de Trunks y el adolescente se acostó sin rechistar. Pero ahora le tocaba la misión más difícil: Acostar a chibi Vegeta

Si ya fue difícil la primera vez que tuvo que darle un cuarto cuando este tenía unos treinta años y no dejaba de quejarse. No se quería imaginar llevarlo a acostar con seis años. Ni falta que le hacía imaginárselo, lo iba a comprobar.

Primero lo guío hasta un cuarto dónde aparentemente la familia Vegeta-Briefs guardaba la ropa que ya no usaban: bien por desgaste o porque quedaba pequeña. A pesar de ser multimillonaria, Bulma siempre fue enseñada por su padre a que no había que tirar las cosas. Normalmente las daban a los pobres excepto en el caso de Bra que se la iba pasando a Pan. Pero la ropa que era especial la guardaba toda en una habitación dedicada específicamente a eso; su vestido de comunión, el conjunto que llevaba cuando emprendió la búsqueda de las bolas de dragón y conoció a Goku, el traje que llevó para ir a Namek, el uniforme que llevaba Vegeta antes de que ella le hiciera quitárselo y cambiarlo por una camisa rosa que también estaba ahí guardada…

Infinidad de ropa gastada o de talla pequeña de la familia y entre ella se encontraba un pijama que Trunks llevó durante la edad de cinco a ocho años. Un pijama de niño normal, sin nada más en especial excepto que fue el primer regalo que Vegeta le hizo a su hijo. Comprado por ella, cómo no, pero al menos el príncipe tuvo la dignidad de entregarlo y decirle que era suyo. El pequeño Trunks se puso muy contento al recibir aquel pijama normal y corriente de manos de su padre.

Qué ironía del destino que ahora sea su padre el que se tenga que poner ese pijama.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación, a la peliazul le extraño mucho que el niño no hubiese puesto ninguna pega en todo el camino, le dejo el pijama y el niño le hizo gesto de que se fuera. Todo muy rápido, la verdad, no se lo esperaba.

Entró al salón para despedirse de su hijo del futuro y de su hija, los vio abrazados, no sabía si estarían durmiendo o no. Pero decidió no interrumpir y se marchó como entró y emprendió el rumbo hacia su habitación.

Casi dos horas en la cama y aún no conseguía dormirse. Sentía que le faltaba algo, y sabía perfectamente que era ese algo, más bien ese alguien…

—Vegeta…—susurró

Sabía perfectamente lo que le faltaba. Y pensar que hace unos días ella lo mandó a dormir al cuarto de Bra…

Se levantó. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que no era la única de la mansión Capsule que no podía dormir. Caminó en sumo silencio hasta la habitación donde se encontraba chibi Vegeta. No encendió la luz por miedo a que su presentimiento hubiese sido equivocado y despertar al niño. Pero al acercarse más pudo comprobar que no se equivocaba…

Tenía los ojos aún abiertos, pero los cerró al sentir el contacto de la mano de la peliazul con su frente sudorosa. Acababa de tener una pesadilla.

—Vete—ordenó el pequeño en un susurro casi inaudible

La peliazul desobedeció órdenes y se sentó en la cama al lado del niño

—No puedes dormir ¿verdad?—preguntó Bulma con el tono más cariñoso que pudo

—No te importa—respondió el chibi girándose hacía la pared para no mirarla. No es que fuera fea, es que le resultaba raro verla

—Sí me importa—rebatió la mujer del cabello azul

—Pues no debería, yo que tú me preocuparía por ti misma, porque te podría matar ahora mismo si quisiese

Eso debía de haber funcionado como una amenaza, pero sin embargo, hizo a Bulma sonreír con ternura. Le recordaba a esos tres años en los que su príncipe se quedó en su casa a espera de los androides. Pero enseguida recobró su expresión firme y serena

—Vegeta, ya no estás con Freezer, no tienes por qué tener miedo

—¿Miedo? ¿A quién? ¿A ti?—se burló

—A mí no. Al universo en general

—Menuda tontería—se bufó tratando de no admitirlo

—Sabes que no es una tontería. Llevó más de veinticinco años viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tú. Y tú pasado es todavía un desconocido, para mí y para el universo entero. Y eso que según tú yo del futuro yo soy la que más conozco ¿Por qué crees que Bra viajo al pasado?

—¿Porque le dijiste que me investigara?—trató de adivinar

—Noo—negó entre pequeñas risillas—Porque ella quería saber más de ti y como tú no le querías contar robó mi máquina del tiempo

—¿Y para qué quería saber más sobre mí?

—Pues…porque eres su padre

—¿Y? ¿Por qué más?

—Sólo por eso. Vegeta, sé que eres muy desconfiado y que de hecho fuiste educado para no confiar en nadie. Tú padre te lo aconsejo ¿verdad? Y más aún te aferraste a este consejo cuando te entregó a él y a los pocos días tú planeta fue destruido. Y todo ello no mucho después de que presenciaras la muerte de tú ma…

—¡CALLA!—le gritó. No quería escuchar más, no podía…—¡Vete!—iba a ponerse a llorar

—No era mi intención hacerte llorar, pero…

—¡Vete!

—Vegeta, escúchame, por favor. Trataba de decirte que tienes razones para desconfiar puesto que sólo conoces el odio, la guerra y especialmente la traición. Pero no todos somos como Freezer y sus hombres

—Vete…—le seguía insistiendo

—No voy a dejarte solo—le susurró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—Yo tampoco puedo dormir

—¿Y no tienes miedo de quedarte aquí y que te mate?

—No, confío en ti

—No deberías

—Ya lo hice hace tiempo y salió bien—dijo mientras se recostaba a su lado

El chibi se dio por vencido—Bulma…—susurró

—Dime

—¿Qué paso después de que ganarais a Cell?

—¿Qué?—preguntó la peliazul sorprendida

—Bueno, es que Bra y Mirai Trunks me contaron mi historia hasta ahí y ya no sé como sigue ¿Después de Cell no hubo más peligro?

—Sí que lo hubo

—¿Me lo cuentas?

Bulma rió—Por supuesto. Vamos a ver por dónde empezar…¡Ah, ya! Mirai te contó la batalla contra Cell ¿verdad?

—Eso te acabo de decir

—Y también te habló de Goku y su muerte

—¿Te refieres a Kakarotto, el hermano de Radizt?—preguntó para aclarar

—Exactamente

—Sí, me lo contó—contestó en tono de fastidio—Si siempre estáis hablando de ese hombre que sale más en mi historia que yo

Bulma se rió en voz baja. Jamás pensó que ver a Vegeta protestar por la mención de su amigo Goku podría llegar a ser tan tierno. Después comenzó a contar—Bueno, todo empieza cuando ese hombre que sale más en tu historia que tú nos llama desde el otro mundo

—¿Otro mundo? ¿Qué otro mundo?

—El mundo de los muertos. Y nos comunica que va a bajar a la Tierra para disputar el torneo y nos invita a todos a participar

—¿Y qué pasa entonces?

—Pues todo parece ir bien hasta que unos tipos bastante raros y peculiares nos avisan de que hay alguien que planea destruir nuestro planeta. Los guerreros Z , como de costumbre, fueron a ver qué pasaba, y tú sabiendo que había pelea no te quedaste atrás

—Y aplastamos a esos bichos enseguida ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, podríais haberlo hecho si tú no te hubieses cambiado de bando

—¿Me cambié de bando? ¿Y entonces qué pasó? —se puso nervioso—Si me cambie de bando ¿Por qué yo sigo vivo y vosotros también? ¿Es qué resucité o me arrepentí o…?

—Más bien lo segundo, pero en mi opinión creo que nunca quisiste cambiar de bando. Sólo querías ese poder para derrotar a Goku y…

—¡Y dale con Goku! —se quejaba el chibi—Qué es mi historia no la suya

La peliazul intentaba no reírse en voz alta para no molestar al principito pero la verdad es que era difícil no esbozar siquiera una sonrisilla—Bueno, pues para derrotar a "ese" y para salvarnos

—¿Para salvaros? ¿Por qué me iba a cambiar de bando para salvaros?

—No lo sé, tu yo del presente sabrá. Pero con el poder que te otorgaba Babidi te volviste mucho más fuerte e hiciste algo que no se me olvidará en la vida…

—¿El qué?

—Te sacrificaste por nosotros, le dijiste a Trunks que me cuidara en tu ausencia e hiciste explotar tu propio cuerpo para que el del monstruo también lo hiciese…

La mujer loca del pelo azul empezaba a ponerse sentimental. Chibi Vegeta se arrepintió de haberle preguntado y decidió cambiar de tema—Todavía no he vuelto…

—No…—Bulma agachó la cabeza—Esperaremos hasta mañana, si no me pondré manos a la obra con una nueva máquina del tiempo—bostezó—¿Quieres que te siga contando?

—Déjalo

—Entonces mejor me voy—dijo levantándose de la cama

—No—la detuvo sorprendentemente el principito—Quédate

La peliazul sonrió y se recostó a su lado

Ahora la cabeza de chibi Vegeta estaba más perdida que nunca. Tenía muchas dudas. Dudas que debía resolverle su contraparte del futuro; su estancia en la Tierra, sus dos hijos, el sacrificio, que se quedará a esperar la recuperación de la madre de Mirai Trunks…

Perdido en sus pensamientos el chibi se quedó dormido…

A la mañana siguiente…

* * *

Planeta Cooler, año 739

—Señor—decía un alienígena azul arrodillándose ante su amo

—¿Habéis completado vuestra misión con éxito?—preguntó el lagarto morado sin prestar mucha atención a sus hombres

—Por supuesto señor, y además le trajimos unas cuantas mujeres como usted pidió. Pero…

—¿Pero qué?—preguntó Cooler con cara de no querer escuchar malas noticias

—Encontramos una hembra muy rara metida en una especie de nave destruida, no parecía ser de ese planeta. También se la hemos traído y…

—Bien, me da igual de que planeta sea ni si es rara o normal. Para el caso lo único que importa es que sea bella

—Señor, la fuerza de la hembra era de 80.000 unidades—terminó el otro hombre la frase de su compañero

—¡¿Cómo?! Eso es imposible, entonces ¿Cómo la habéis conseguido traerla si vuestra fuerza juntos apenas supera las 10.000 unidades?

—Se lo dijimos señor—respondió uno de los hombres—La encontramos inconsciente en una nave muy extraña

—Pues traedla ante mi presencia

* * *

Capsule Corp, año 790

Todos en Capsule Corp se encontraban despiertos. No había ni un minuto que perder: Vegeta y Mirai Bulma no habían vuelto y debía de haber una razón detrás de aquello.

Bulma y los dos Trunks se pusieron manos a la obra en la construcción de la nueva máquina del tiempo. Con todos los planos y cálculos hechos y la fuerza de los dos semisaiyajin en un día sin descanso la máquina ya debería de estar terminada.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Bra desayunaba junto a Radizt y chibi Vegeta

—Bra ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó el adolescente puesto que la peliazul casi mete la cara en el tazón de leche

—Sí—exclamó la adolescente reaccionando—Bueno, más o menos. No he dormido mucho y no puedo dejar de pensar en mi padre y en que está, en el mejor de los casos, perdido por mi culpa

—No es tú culpa…—intentó consolarla

—Sí que lo es. Si yo no hubiese sido tan estúpida de haber hecho ese absurdo viaje en el tiempo…—se lamentaba

—¿Es qué te arrepientes de haber viajado en el tiempo?

—No, bueno—rectificó—No me arrepiento de haberte conocido ni a ti ni a mi padre de pequeño pero me siento culpable de que mi padre no esté aquí

—Todo irá bien—siguió calmándola—Tu madre y tus hermanos están trabajando en la máquina del tiempo

Chibi Vegeta permanecía ajeno a toda aquella conversación. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas raras que habían sucedido últimamente y en que en apenas un año y medio había cambiado de residencia tres veces, las tres a sitios bastante diferentes; de las comodidades de su palacio con el cariño de su madre y el miedo que le inspiraba su padre a la horrible vida que llevaban todos los mercenarios de Freezer sin comodidad ninguna y con el gran odio que le tenía al lagarto y aquel miedo hacia él aun mucho más grande que el que le tenía a su padre. Y ahora, no era solo que se encontrara en un planeta distinto, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que en el futuro viviendo con él mismo, su futura compañera y sus futuros hijos, bueno, y aquel plebeyo de tercera que sería lo de menos si no pareciese que iba a ser su futuro yerno…

A todo esto se unían las historias de Bra, Mirai y lo que dejo que le contará Bulma: ¿Cómo pudo él hacer todas esas cosas que le contaron? ¿Por qué él iba a aceptar la invitación de la terrícola loca? Y más importante ¿Por qué tuvo un hijo con ella? Bra le dijo que los hijos se hacían con amor ¿Cómo fue qué el amó a esa mujer de pelo azul? Y lo que más le quebraba la cabeza ¿Por qué se sacrificó por ella? Todas esas preguntas debía formulárselas a su contraparte para…

—Vegeta ¿No tienes hambre?

La voz de Bra le sacó de sus pensamientos—¿Qué?—preguntó el chibi con su mente de vuelta en la Tierra

—Decía qué si no tenías hambre—repitió—Radizt y yo ya hemos terminado y tú apenas has empezado

—Sí, tengo hambre. Pero estaba pensando en otra cosa

—No te preocupes, volverás—dijo pensando que eso era lo que atormentaba la cabeza del chibi—Radizt y yo nos vamos a hacer cosas, llámame cuando termines para que programe los robots

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas vais a hacer?—preguntó el chibi

—Pues…—se disponía a contestar Bra

—¡Qué cabrón el niño!—exclamó el adolescente entre risas mientras se marchaba de la cocina

El chibi sintió una mezcla entre ofensa y desconcierto ¿A qué venía eso? Su pregunta no iba con dobles intenciones…

—Ignórale—suspiró la peliazul—Vamos a ayudar a mi madre y mis hermanos con la máquina del tiempo—¡Qué aproveche el desayuno!—se despidió para salir corriendo hacia el pasillo

Cuando alcanzó al adolescente no dudó en regañarle—¡Oye malpensado, qué es un niño!

—Yo no soy un malpensado, es que tu das a pensar mal—se excusó con una sonrisa triunfal

—¡Yo no doy a pensar mal!—Bra se enfadaba y a Radizt eso le gustaba

—No, que va—negó con ironía—"Radizt y yo nos vamos a hacer cosas" Eso ha sonado muy bien

—Bueno, no ha sonado muy bien—admitió—Pero tú sigues siendo un malpensado

—Como quieras—se burló

* * *

Planeta Cooler, año 739

Los dos hombres que anteriormente habían salido de la gran y majestuosa sala del trono del planeta Cooler volvieron con la hembra en cuestión de la que habían hablado a su amo. Era una adolescente preciosa con aspecto humanoide, pelo y ojos azules celestes como el cielo, vestida con una armadura e inconsciente aunque sin heridas a simple vista

El lagarto encendió su scouter y empezó a escanear a la hembra con él. Sus soldados estaban en lo cierto: aquella hembra tenía un poder grandísimo. Esperaba que no tuviera que ser desaprovechado

—Maestro—uno de sus hombres le sacó de sus pensamientos—La hembra empieza a despertar

Cooler se acercó hasta ella y una vez despierta la sujetó del mentón—Buenos días, querida—la saludó con falsa cortesía

—Buenos días—contestó la peliazul aturdida

—Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo me llamo…—se detuvo unos momentos a pensarlo—No me acuerdo—admitió

Antes de torturarla y violarla por su falta de respeto, el lagarto optó por reír y preguntar otra vez—Venga, te daré otra oportunidad…¿Cómo te llamas?

—No lo sé, no me acuerdo—contestó Bra2 con sinceridad—No me acuerdo de nada

Cooler volvió a reír de una manera bastante perversa que hizo a la adolescente asustarse y retroceder un poco en el suelo—No me hagas reír, conozco el viejo truco de la amnesia…

—Pero es verdad—insistía la chica

—Pongamos el hipotético caso de que es verdad que no te acuerdas de nada. Si mis médicos te hiciesen unas pruebas ¿No nos dirían estas lo contrarío?

—No, supongo…—contestó con miedo

—Bien, pedirles a los médicos que hagan pruebas a esta hembra—ordenó—Y más le vale que la supuesta amnesia sea de verdad. Porque si no, yo tampoco me olvidaré de castigarla…

* * *

Capsule Corp, año 790

La noche acababa de caer en Capsule Corp y con ella el momento más esperado del día: ¡La máquina del tiempo al fin estaba terminada!

Todos los que residían en la mansión se encontraban en aquellos momentos en el laboratorio

—Malas noticias—exclamó Bulma

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntaron Bra y los dos Trunks alarmados

—O nos hemos equivocado al hacer los cálculos de la máquina, o el planeta Freezer ha explotado o desaparecido

—Entonces eso significa que papá ha…—Bra no pudo terminar la frase sin echarse a llorar

—Tranquila—la calmó su madre tomándola de las manos—Todavía podemos recuperarlos, si viajamos a la Tierra y usamos las bolas de dragón…

—Las bolas de dragón de la Tierra ya las usamos para regresar al presente, bueno, llegamos a la época de Mirai y luego al presente pero…

—No te preocupes, usaremos las de Namek

—Pero madre, ¿Crees que los namekianos nos dejaran usar sus bolas mágicas? —cuestionó Mirai

—Si ven que vamos en son de paz y que no tenemos malas intenciones, seguro que sí—afirmó con una sonrisa—Pero ni Trunks ni yo podemos ir, tenemos cena de Navidad con la empresa. Así que creo que el más adecuado para esta misión es Mirai ¿No pensáis así?

—¿Y no puedo ir yo también?—preguntó Bra

—No querida, no pensarás dejar solos a nuestros huéspedes—dijo guiñando un ojo

—Está bien—asintió Mirai—iré yo

—Vale, yo me quedó—aceptó la adolescente peliazul a regañadientes

Pasadas dos horas largas de espera, se oyó un fuerte estruendo proveniente del laboratorio ¡Habían vuelto!

Bra salió corriendo como una bala hacía el laboratorio de su madre y Radizt y chibi Vegeta la siguieron como pudieron

El primero en bajar de la máquina fue Mirai, su sonrisa decía todo lo que venía a continuación: Mirai Bulma y Vegeta bajaron de la máquina del tiempo.

Bra enseguida se abalanzó a abrazar a su padre, este en un principio le correspondió pero la soltó como si quemase cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaban observando.

A Mirai Bulma el abrazo le produjo ternura y a chibi Vegeta unas nauseas terribles. Bra los guió hacía el salón, dónde comenzaron a charlar: Vegeta contó sobre el pasado, Mirai Bulma y Trunks sobre el futuro y Bra y Radizt contaron su viaje por el espacio-tiempo, eso sí, omitiendo algunos pequeños detalles. Eso sí, la peliazul no se libró de la regañina de su padre. Cuándo todos se disponían a abandonar el salón…

—¡Espera!—chibi Vegeta detuvo a su contraparte—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Vegeta suspiró, ya se esperaba responder a muchas preguntas por parte del chibi

—Por cierto—exclamó Mirai Bulma antes de salir de la habitación—¿Qué pasó al final con el clon de Bra?

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos—Ni idea—contestó Bra—Robó la máquina del tiempo y se largó.

—A nosotros la máquina del tiempo no nos dejó viajar al planeta Freezer cuando explotó puesto que no existía—comentó Radizt

—Entonces supongo que viajaría al planeta Freezer antes de la explosión y moriría allí—dedujo Vegeta

—Entonces no hay problema—concluyó Mirai Bulma con una sonrisa—Será mejor que los dejemos a solas—sugirió mientras guiñaba un ojo a chibi Vegeta

Todos salieron del salón excepto los dos Vegeta…

—Bien mocoso ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

* * *

Planeta Cooler, año 739

Las puertas del gran salón en el que se encontraba Cooler se abrieron y por ella apareció un pequeño alienígena con aspecto de rana roja—Maestro—dijo la rana arrodillándose

—Dime

—Ya le hemos hecho las pruebas que usted pedía a la hembra y…

—Y…

—Hemos averiguado varias cosas

—Sólo quiero saber las interesantes

—No es de una raza específica. Es un cruce entre saiyajin y una raza desconocida

—¿Saiyajin, dices?—ahora Cooler empezaba a intrigarle el asunto

—Sí, saiyajin. Y es cierto que ha perdido la memoria

—Entonces traedla ante mí. Un potencial como ese no debería desaprovecharse…—concluyó riendo sádicamente

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué tal? Ven que Vegeta y Mirai Bulma resucitaron. Lo siento, no podía dejar muerto a mi Vegeta ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero tener tiempo para volver pronto con la secuela de este fic que he dejado con un final un tanto abierto.

**N/A2: **Por último lugar, pero no menos importante, me gustaría finalizar esta historia dando las gracias a tod s los que la han leído, y especialmente a los que han comentado:**Bego-Bura xD, Rin taisho asakura,Maty aritha y Bluekeila,Son Chia, Tyr´ahnee, Mayako87, Findella, SoRaTo FoReVeR, Wild Vegeta,Binn,Budgy,KaItOsCaRLet PF, Perla16,Silvia S.K, Kotoko-98, , Ares-sama, Fantor2000, Ying-Fali23, Alguieen,Chica DBZ,Malena99,Any Chan,Casandra,Ana92,Kaira Raiton Kurama,Ascella star,Chibivegetalover,Heavychick,Vegeta´s saiyan,Angelus Tenebrarum, AnnAndre92,Whitemiko5,Vale,Valeria,MiSAVIN16,Bulgu eta03,Chibibra-saiyajin-evans,Cyn ssj22, Itachisgirlfriend08,Nykemirs,Pan-dbgt, Cristian, Paty,SakuriLi`Minamoto,Luh,Lixi-chan,Mira,SusiiArxx,Magali,Daisy Son Brief, Vegeta te amo 3,TsukiVegeta,Maguie Ibarra,Saiyajinbulma,Mnj, Bulmar, Claire Redfield, Anonima,Melissa **y todos los **Guest**

****Gracias a tod s de corazón, porque sin ustedes este fic no hubiese sido posible. Espero que les haya gustado el fic, el capítulo y que lean la continuación. Se llamará **Vuelta al pasado** ¿Alguna idea?

Besos ^.^

Lady supersaiyajin.


End file.
